De nobles y mercenarios
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: [AU] Nobles...ellos hacen y deshacen el mundo a su placer, pero, ¿que ocurre cuando el rey de Beneteash descubre que su hija esta enamorada de un simple mercenario? [IkexAqua] Se desarrolla en el mundo de Gamma del fic "Fire Emblem: Tierra de Dioses" de AngelTerra133, a quien también le pertenece Aqua
1. Introducción

Silencio…

Solo silencio…

Era lo único que había aparte de la brisa nocturna que gentilmente acariciaba el pasto alrededor del lago. Era muy leve, casi imperceptible para el tacto humano.

Ese cielo no reveló ninguna estrella esa noche, y la luna se escondía detrás de las nubes. Casi parecía que estaban avergonzadas o inclusive tristes…justo como ella se sentía en ese momento…

¿Por qué ella?...

Había encontrado el amor de su vida y lo perdió…

– _Pero…no fue mi culpa_ …–cubría su rostro mientras caminaba con sus protectores. A parte de que no debían verla a esas horas, no quería que la vieran llorar…

Debía ser fuerte…

Así era la guerra…

Pero sus sospechas iban más allá de eso, era por eso que huía antes de que alguna otra desgracia ocurriera.

–¿Esta bien?... –una voz femenina le preguntó. Reconoció a la joven. Aquella que había venido de lejanas tierras con quién se volvió el mejor amigo de su amado. Se había vuelto en una de sus amigas más cercanas…no podía ocultarle nada…

–Y-yo…–no quería llorar, en serio que no, pero le partía el alma los hechos de los últimos días. Su amiga encapuchada solo la abrazó.

–Lo se…–notó como la voz de su compañera empezaba a quebrarse, era obvio pensar que también sufría por su pérdida–…yo también lo extrañaré…

–Todos, a decir verdad…–otra figura encapuchada habló. Esta vez fue un hombre. Sinceramente conocía del dolor por el que las chicas estaban pasando, pues su mejor amigo se encontraba ahora kilómetros bajo tierra, muerto por la fría guerra que se estaba desarrollando sin piedad…pero era algo que el también dudaba…

–Se consuelan después…–habló la voz que iba a la cabeza. No parecía afectado por la pérdida de los encapuchados, sin embargo, su tono de voz delataba lo contrario…

Sufría igual o más que ellos…

Pero no podía detenerse a llorar ahora por él. Debía de llevar a los tres jóvenes a un lugar seguro de tal manera de no ser descubierto, pues si se le encontraba así, lo más seguro era que las lágrimas que caerían al piso llevaran su nombre…

Aunque, prefería mil veces que fuera así…

Cuando confirmó que su grupo le seguía el paso, reflexionó profundamente los hechos de los últimos días...

Pues él tampoco creía que esta tragedia se debiera a la guerra…

* * *

 **Safsgfffsfs tenía que escribirlo uwu**

 **Si lo se, fue corto, pero quienes hayan leído mis otras historias sabrán que así inicio casi siempre :v**

 **En fin, uwu pronto sabrán que está pasando y tal vez sospechen quienes son a lo largo del fic :v**

 **Esta historia está siendo realizada con el apoyo de AngelTerra133 uwu y se desarrollará en el continente de Gamma de su fic "Fire Emblem: Tierra de Dioses"**

 **Espero les haya gustado, les invito a dejar un review y a leer mis otras historias (Perdido y encontrado, Super Danganronpa Brothers, Preparatoria Nintendo y Víctima inesperada)**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	2. Capítulo 1: El inicio del viaje

_**CAPÍTULO 1: EL INICIO DEL VIAJE**_

–Repíteme porque nos vamos padre…

El joven de ojos azules solo veía como aquel hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que le había dado la vida subía las cosas de ambos, así como armas, medicinas y suplementos a esa vieja carreta de viaje que era utilizada para sus diferentes misiones.

–Te lo dije como 35 veces, ¿no?... –le respondió subiendo más maletas, bastante harto de la misma pregunta, no podía creer lo terco que su hijo podía llegar a ser–…a estas altura no sé ni porque me preguntas…

–Es que…no puedo creer que hayas aceptado…

–Mas te vale creerlo…–siguió subiendo cosas–…viviremos allá hasta que la guerra se calme…

Esa simple palabra alteró más al de cabellos azules–¡¿Guerra?! ¡No me lo mencionaste!...

–No te tengo que mencionar todo, ¿oh si?... –el progenitor del muchacho se empezaba a impacientar. Sabía que eso se lo debió haber dicho hasta que estuvieran a punto de llegar a Beneteash, pero su hijo no era tonto, por lo que él se enteraría en cuanto lo viera con las maletas.

El joven suspiró cansado. Realmente no quería ir. No entendía porque su padre lo mandaba a hacer esta clase de cosas sin siquiera preguntarle. Sin embargo, entendió que heredaría la compañía de mercenarios de su padre y que debía ganar experiencia en combates ahora que era joven para no arruinar sus futuras misiones y no manchar el nombre de su padre.

–Sube ya…–el castaño le dijo con voz autoritaria una vez que subió la última maletas–…si nos vamos ahora llegaremos a Ohma al anochecer…

No podía desobedecer sus órdenes por dos razones: una, era su padre y dos, era su padre, por lo que se subió a la parte trasera de la carreta con un humor de mil demonios, pero sin decir nada ni contradecir más. El hombre de ojos azules se colocó detrás de las riendas de los caballos y se dirigió brevemente a su hijo.

–Sújetate Ike…–le dijo con seriedad tomando las riendas–…el camino puede ser brusco…

Ike bufó pesadamente–Sí comandante…

Greil entonces hizo avanzar a los caballos. Al sentir el movimiento, el peli azul se aferró como pudo a la carreta, viendo como cada vez más se alejaban del fuerte, admirando el horizonte que se dibujaba frente a él. Volvió a dirigir su azulina mirada a las manos de los mercenarios que les deseaban feliz viaje y que la Diosa estuviera con ellos en todo momento. Sonrió sin perderles ni un segundo de vista hasta que el follaje de los árboles ya le hizo imposible seguir con esta labor.

Se recostó en el piso de la carreta una vez que el camino se hizo menos brusco. Su mirada se perdió en el techo. Intentaba en no pensar en lo que le molestaba del viaje, buscando algún lado positivo.

Bostezó de manera algo inesperada, pues su padre había llegado a su habitación unas tres horas antes de lo que Ike solía despertarse, razón por la cual, se quedó dormido de una forma muy repentina….

Durmió bien durante ese trayecto…

Era claro que no sabía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente…

* * *

 **Si lo se, fue corto, pero se me hizo bien para empezar la historia uwu**

 **Se que dije que la historia se desarrollará en Gamma, y así será, la cosa es que por unos capítulos (que serán así, algo cortos n.n') serán en Tellius, pero solo ver el avance que Ike y Greil tienen para llegar a Gamma. No se apuren, no serán muchos ;)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, les invito a dejar un review y a leer mis otras historias (Perdido y encontrado, Super Danganronpa Brothers, Preparatoria Nintendo y Víctima inesperada)**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	3. Capítulo 2: Viaje de tierras lejanas

_**CAPÍTULO 2: VIAJE DE TIERRAS LEJANAS**_

Devolvió sus alimentos en el mar. No sabía si estaba enfermo o era muy sensible a la marea, pues desde el inicio del viaje todo lo que se llevaba al estómago él lo desechaba en esas azulinas aguas.

Podría tratarse también de nervios. Estaba en un viaje solo hacia unas tierras de las cuales jamás había escuchado hablar hasta hace un par de meses…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Había sido llamado de manera urgente al despacho del rey, al cual se dirigía con paso firme pero veloz a la vez._

 _Si algo sabía perfectamente era que a su padre no se le debía hacer esperar por mucho, de lo contrario, debían encomendarse a Naga para que los protegiera._

 _Respiró profundo al llegar a la puerta de su destino y tocó con firmeza a pesar de que su corazón latía más rápido de lo que en realidad soportaba._

– _Entra…_ – _el citado abrió las pesadas puertas como pudo, revelando a un hombre de cabellos castaños, piel bronceada y ojos azules sentado detrás de un escritorio de finas maderas leyendo una carta en completo silencio._

– _¿Querías verme padre?..._ – _Fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente._

 _El mayor dejó de ponerle atención a la carta para atender al recién llegado._

– _Sí…–le habló con severidad–…ven…_

 _El nombrado cerró las puertas detrás de él y se acercó a su progenitor en completo silencio._

 _Siempre le pareció incomodo ser llamado de esa manera ante él, y esto aumentaba aún más si el poseía algún documento en mano, pues el siempre temía que su padre lo desheredara._

 _Se sentó frente a él, esperando cualquier palabra de parte de su progenitor, quién solo le veía con severidad, como si estuviera decepcionado de él, pero ya se había acostumbrado a esa mirada desaprobatoria suya._

–… _Recoge tus cosas…–le dijo indiferente–…te irás de viaje…_

 _El noble tuvo que sostenerse fuerte del asiento, no esperaba esa noticia._

– _¿¡Qué!?..._

– _No te hagas el sordo Marth…–su padre le habló molesto–…vas a salir de viaje, y no está a discusión…_

 _Cuando el rey Cornelius decía esa frase, no había otra opción y Marth lo sabía muy bien, por lo que solo dirigió la mirada hacia el piso, reflexionando, ¿para qué era ese viaje?, no tenía idea y no iba a preguntar, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con la carta que su padre acababa de guardar lejos de su alcance._

– _¿Cuándo me voy?... –le vio de manera sumisa con una ligera combinación de tristeza, a lo que él no se inmutó ni un poco y le siguió hablando de la manera más dura en la que un padre le podría hablar a su hijo:_

– _De inmediato…_

 _El joven solo asintió con la cabeza y salió con un paso lento y pesado del despacho, preguntándose si tal vez…solo tal vez…su padre lo amaba…_

 _Sinceramente, no deseaba conocer la respuesta…_

 _Temía que fuera un "No"…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–Le dije alteza que no comiera tanto…

Sonrió aun con su piel verdosa y vio a la chica que le llamaba. Su cabello era largo, quebrado y rojizo, portaba dos hermosos ojos anaranjados.

Portaba botas negras con gemas azulinas, llevaba una especie de corset negro con escote en V con mangas, el cual hacía resaltar su esbelto, pero bien formado cuerpo. Las mangas eran azules y sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes negros. Debajo del mismo corset llevaba lo que parecía ser un ligero vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. En sus hombros llevaba una especie de protección dorada.

–Ghya…–fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de volver a vomitar.

La chica negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él con unas hierbas en sus manos.

–Alteza…– le volvió a hablar una vez que el chico dejó de devolver los alimentos y le ofreció las hierbas –…para el malestar…

Marth sonrió débilmente y las ingirió, sintiendo como el bienestar volvía poco a poco.

–Sabes…–le habló después de un largo silencio–…estamos solos, no son necesarias las formalidades amiga…

Ghya solo rió divertida– Oye, soy tu guardiana por este viaje y es un honor portar el apellido Yuken y cuidar de la familia real…

El chico se preocupó, ¿Quién era ella y que le habían hecho a su amiga de la infancia?

La peli roja rio con la cara del noble–¡Deberías ver tu cara Marth!...

El peli azul respiró aliviado al volver a ver la actitud normal de su amiga, riendo con ella. No tardó en invadirles un silencio incómodo una vez que ambos dejaron de reír.

–Solo espero que sea bonito…–dijo Marth viendo hacia el horizonte, donde solo se veía agua.

Ghya negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada–De todo de lo que deberías preocuparte…¿y te apura si a donde vamos es bonito?

El príncipe rió al oír la frase de la peli roja. Le alegraba que su padre, Lord Klagg Yuken no hubiese podido acompañarlo, ni sus hermanos mayores, pues necesitaba que no lo trataran siempre como un niño mimado…le fascinaba como la chica lo trataba como un hermano mayor.

–Tengo que ir a cuidar a Ichta…– habló de pronto la joven–…se cansa mucho después de volar por horas…

Dicho esto se retiró. El joven de ojos azules los posó ahora en el cielo, buscando a ese singular animal. No era esto solo porque era un pegaso negro, si no que podía jurar que jinete y montura se entendían entre sí.

Entonces intentó imaginar como aquellas nuevas tierras de nombre Beneteash lucirían…

Pobre iluso…

No sabía que ese viaje lo cambiaría por completo…

* * *

 **Shjashdhahdhdh si si si, Marth también estará aquí uwu**

 **La chica con el se llama Ghya, es mi OC, al igual que su padre y hermanos (los Yuken) quienes hayan leído el fic "Perdido y encontrado" ya los habrán conocido, y antes de que pregunten, no, esta historia no será un Ghya x Marth -n- Marth es para Chris, y nadie mas uwu**

 **Espero les haya gustado aunque estuviera corto, les invito a leer también mis otros fics.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	4. Capítulo 3: En el desierto

_**CAPÍTULO 3: EN EL DESIERTO**_

Empezaba a recuperar la visión. Sin embargo sus jadeos no habían cesado. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía notó que no estaba ni en la arena, ni en las sábanas que usaba de cama en la carreta, si no que estaba recostado en el pasto….

¿Pasto?...¿Porqué había pasto en medio del desierto?...

Por un ligero momento creyó haber visto palmeras sobre el…

Creía que estaba enloqueciendo o que eran alucinaciones, no recordaba que hubieran salido tan pronto del desierto. Por unos momentos se alegró, pero al dirigir su azulina y débil mirada al horizonte, notó que aún eran kilómetros y kilómetros de arena lo cual le desanimó bastante.

Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas aun no le respondían. Estas estaban elevadas gracias a una piedra. Sintió algo muy frío en su cuello, ingle y axilas, eran franelas las cuales estaban muy mojadas y refrescaban su acalorado cuerpo y le calmaban poco a poco.

Llevó su mano a la cabeza, estaba mojada, de seguro era por el sudor o porque antes también había una franela ahí. Se esforzó un poco para recordar que es lo que había pasado antes de que perdiera la conciencia…

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _Solo un poco más Ike…_

 _La carreta se había atorado en una piedra oculta por unas dunas. Tanto el peli azul como su progenitor empujaban el vehículo para sacarlo adelante._

 _Fue un pésimo momento para que ocurriera eso, pues era mediodía, el sol golpeaba con aun más fuerza al acalorado y cansado muchacho. Sudaba a mares y sabía que no duraría mucho. Sentía como cada gota de agua existente en su cuerpo salía de prisa por sus poros. Su caliente y seca lengua le reclamaba la falta de agua y sus piernas le temblaban, exigiendo que descansara._

 _Dirigió la vista a su padre. El también lucía cansado y sudaba a mares, sin embargo, no pareciera que fuera a desfallecer, a diferencia de él…._

 _Deseaba ser tan fuerte como él…_

 _Pareció que pasaron horas hasta que sintió que la carreta empezaba a moverse. Le agradeció mucho a Ashera con este hecho y se motivó a seguir empujando._

– _Ya casi…– sintió como su padre aplicó mayor fuerza en el vehículo, mientras el empleaba las últimas que poseía en la parte trasea–…solo un poco más…_

 _Y de pronto, ¡puff!, la carreta se liberó de esa molesta piedra que le impedía continuar._

 _Ike utilizó la poca fuerza que le quedaba en sonreír, antes de que sus piernas le hicieran caer en las ardientes dunas. Sus párpados se le fueron cerrando y la voz de su padre llamándole se hizo cada vez más distante hasta que perdió por completo la conciencia._

 _FLASHBACK_

–Despertaste…

La voz de su progenitor interrumpió sus pensamientos y le volteó a ver. Sus jadeos eran más leves y su cuerpo se iba estabilizando hasta llegar poco a poco a su temperatura normal.

Intentó sentarse, pero la mano de Greil se lo impidió e hizo que poco a poco volviera a recostarse.

–Aún no Ike…–Le dijo con severidad–…aun no recuperas todas tus fuerzas…

¿Cómo lo sabía?, la verdad no le importó y talló sus ojos.

–¿Cuánto dormí?... –su voz se oía cansada y apagada, era un milagro que pudiera formular la pregunta lo suficientemente alto para que su padre lo oyera.

–…Fácil unas cuatro o cinco horas…

¿Cuatro o cinco horas?... ¿cómo es que su padre estaba tan tranquilo?

Intentó volver a levantarse, pero Greil se lo volvió a impedir.

–Que terco eres…–hizo que su peli azul se volviera a recostar–…te insolaste, debes descansar…

Le miró confundido, ¿no le había dicho que debían llegar lo antes posible a Beneteash?...¿por qué tomarse un enorme descanso de cinco horas?...

Greil solo le sonrió y le ofreció un coco partido a la mitad lleno de agua. El de ojos azules le miró confundido pero no lo rechazó y bebió sintiendo un gran alivio al volver a sentir húmeda su boca. Respiró más tranquilo al terminar de beber. Tenía un rico sabor. No le importaba si era por la fruta o porque su cuerpo le exigía el líquido.

Su padre le volvió a sonreír y le imitó sentándose a su lado. Ike solo le veía un poco confundido, ¿desde cuándo no le importaba llegar lo antes posible a la misión?

Al terminar de beber su padre le dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

–Saldremos de aquí en cuanto anochezca…–¿anochecer?...seguía muy confundido, ¿su padre se sentía bien? –…por lo que quiero que reposes, no quiero que te vuelva a pasar esto…

Su padre…¿se retrasaba por él?...

Por unos momentos se sintió culpable.

–Padre…–su voz sonaba un poco más alta, pero aun era notoria su debilidad–…yo…

Greil colocó su mano en sus cabellos y negó con la cabeza. Ike se interrumpió al ver esta actitud de parte de su padre.

Su progenitor tomó la fruta que le ofreció a su muchacho y se puso de pie.

–Iré por más agua…–le dijo y le vio dulcemente añadiendo una sonrisa–…si sientes la necesidad de dormir más no te contengas por mí…–acaricio su mejilla, Ike se preguntaba si a su padre le había afectado el calor, pues nunca lo había visto actuar así–…no tardaré…

Sin esperar respuesta del joven, Greil se dirigió al corazón del oasis donde se encontraban. El peli azul, aun impactado, reflexionó unos momentos lo que había pasado.

Sonrió al saber la respuesta…

Su padre prefería su salud a una misión…

Eso le hizo sentir afortunado y feliz…

* * *

 **Aaawwww uwu me gustó este capítulo :')**

 **Para quienes se lo pregunten, Ike y Marth llevan dos meses de viaje, adelanté el tiempo para que no fuera tan tedioso ver parada por parada de ambos.**

 **Ya pronto llegarán a Beneteash**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mi, les invito a dejar review** **y a leer mis otras historias**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	5. Capítulo 4: Beneteash

_**CAPÍTULO 4: BENETEASH**_

–Ike…Ike…

Llevaba tiempo ya tratando de despertar al peli azul. Era cierto que debía dormir más, pues aún tenía algunos efectos secundarios por la insolación, pero quería mostrarle algo en ese momento, no podía esperar más.

Lo tomó del hombro y lo movió con cuidado, sin embargo, el joven apenas se movía, pues tenía encima todas las sábanas que tenían en su posesión. Más que un muchacho, parecía un rollo blanco que por un extremo le salían cabellos azules y por el otro unas suelas de unas botas viejas.

Aplicó mayor fuerza en sus movimientos.

–Ike, es necesario que despiertes….

Nada.

A estas alturas ya no sabía si el joven estaba profundamente dormido o profundamente mareado. Suspiró pesadamente, no quería llegar a estas medidas estando el enfermo o sin sus fuerzas completamente recuperadas.

Le empezó a remover las sábanas una a una, con cuidado de que no se haya enredado con alguna prenda o extremidad de su cuerpo. Empezó a notar poco a poco como le temblaban los dientes y su cuerpo vibraba a causa del insoportable frío que solía haber en los desiertos.

Cuando le quitó todas las capas, el muchacho solo se abrazó y tembló con fuerza. Greil lo sentó contra su voluntad y el muchacho empezó a abrir los ojos.

–¿Q-q-q-q-q-…–su quijada no había dejado de castañear–…q-q-que pasa?...

–Ven a ver algo…

–P-p-pero…

–¿Qué dijimos de contradecirme?... –El castaño alzó la ceja y le miró fijamente. Ike solo tomó una sábana para evitar que su temperatura corporal bajara más de lo que ya había hecho y evitarle una hipotermia y salió de la carreta.

Greil le siguió y al salir vio como el muchacho tenía la mirada fija en el cielo. Sus azules ojos brillaban con intensidad gracias al reflejo de los astros. Sonrió al ver como quedaba maravillado por el espectáculo de luces naturales que ambos presenciaban.

El también hizo que sus ojos recorrieran las estrellas. Había olvidado lo hermoso que era el cielo nocturno en Gamma, hace tanto que no estaba ahí.

A pesar del frío aire acariciaba a ambos de manera muy leve, ninguno de los dos tembló ni un poco, se concentraron más en ese hermoso cielo que se les estaba regalando.

–Padre…–su hijo le habló, su voz era pacífica, como si lo que estaba presenciando le calmara y relajara, haciendo que se olvidara de todo su malestar–…¿querías que presenciara esto?...

El comandante respiró profundo el fresco aire antes de responder.

–No…

Su hijo salió del trance al escuchar esta respuesta, viéndole confundido.

–¿Entonces?...

Su progenitor solo sonrió y señaló hacia lo que había a sus espaldas. El peli azul no tardó en voltear y darse cuenta de que no estaban más en el desierto, sino que estaban ya en los inicios de unas praderas. A lo lejos, unas enormes montañas empezaban a ser acariciadas por la rosada luz del amanecer.

El castaño sonrió y colocó amorosamente su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

–Bienvenido a Beneteash…

* * *

–¡Tierra a la vista!

Esas palabras hicieron que el Alteano se levantara torpe y rápidamente de su cama. Tomó sus prendas y se vistió muy a prisa. Agarró sus botas y se las colocó camino a la cubierta.

Llegando ahí corrió a la orilla, solo para presenciar como antes lo que era solo agua se convertía lentamente en un muelle. No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que la marea volvía a hacerle sentir ganas de devolver su estómago.

– ¿Ese es el puerto de Beneteash?...

Su compañera se acercó al lado del noble, también admirando la vista. Tenían que admitir que era bastante hermoso a pesar de parecerse a cualquier otro puerto que ambos habían visitado.

Pero, llevaban meses en el mar y cualquier señal de tierra era buena, aunque no fuera un puerto en sí.

Tuvieron que esperar otro par de horas para embarcar, pero ya no les importaba. Solo querían volver a sentir el suelo firme, pues aunque volaran un par de horas en ese majestuoso y raro pegaso para desentumir un poco las piernas, no les quitaba la necesidad de sentir la dureza del suelo.

El frío aire marino les obligó a colocarse sus capuchas, sin embargo, en el caso de Marth se la colocó también por protección, pues al no conocer a la gente de ahí no podía arriesgarse a que la gente le reconociera como noble y le hiciera algo antes de llegar a su destino. Tampoco se alejó de Ghya, quien guiaba a su montura sin necesidad de riendas, usada en esos momentos como mula de carga.

A pesar de ser las primeras horas de la mañana, estaba repleto de personas. Ambos dedujeron que esto se debía a las actividades y comercio marino de la zona.

Caminaron por las empedradas calles que unían al muelle con diferentes puntos del pueblo, las cuales estaban más solitarias. Estas empezaron a estrecharse hasta convertirse en callejones. El hecho anterior les obligó a ir en fila, yendo Ghya la cabeza, Marth siguiéndole y el pegaso negro de nombre Ichta al final, con el propósito de proteger al noble.

Al salir de esos callejones visualizaron como las verdes praderas se extendían de manera uniforme y libre hasta perderse por el horizonte. Inclusive ese hermoso color había conquistado las enormes colinas que parecían dos pequeñas elevaciones por la distancia que los separaba.

–¿Hacia donde ahora? –El príncipe preguntó con algo de preocupación a su guardiana, viéndole de la misma manera.

–Se suponía que vendrían a buscarnos…–La pelirroja recorría su anaranjada mirada por el verde paisaje, en busca de aquella ayuda ofrecida en la carta.

– ¿Son ustedes Lord Marth y Lady Ghya? –Los nombrados voltearon a ver al recién llegado, llevando sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus armas, solo por si acaso.

Ante ellos estaba un joven alto, de piel algo tostada, con cabellos tan negros y brillantes que su cabello parecía más una cascada negra que cabello, tal vez lo suficientemente largos como para hacerse una pequeña cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran de un grises y brillaban tanto que podían confundirse con dos pedazos de plata fundidos, esto también ocasionaba que fueran profundos y penetrantes.

Su armadura era tan blanca que los nobles no sabían se estaba hecha con perlas o con nieve y su capa era muy fina, tanto así que estaba bordada en hilos de oro, ¡ni si quiera el rey Cornelius poseía semejante tesoro!

–Depende…–La pelirroja se colocó frente del príncipe teniendo en mano lista su lanza asesina, pues no sabía las intenciones de ese soldado–…¿Quién eres?...

El joven les sonrió tranquilamente.

–Me llamo Alberich…–hizo una ligera reverencia–vengo de parte del rey Aspros Exilion a guiar al príncipe Alteano Marth Lowell y a su guardiana Lady Ghya Yuken a Elkeid, nuestra capital, a reunirse con él.

Las miradas de los amigos se cruzaron. Ghya le sonrió aprobatoriamente al príncipe colocando su lanza en el pegaso, mientras se descubría el rostro, pues empezaba a hacer calor. El príncipe le imitó. Confiaba en Ghya y sabía que no lo expondría al peligro.

El enviado les sonrió.

–Síganme por favor– Les empezó a guiar hacia su destino. Después de intercambiar miradas, se pusieron en camino, al igual que el noble animal.

–Gracias…–La guardiana se adelantó unos momentos de donde estaba para llegar con Alberich sonriéndole un poco–…y lamento lo de la lanza, es solo que…

El joven de ojos de plata solo negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la joven no terminara la oración.

–Descuide mi señora, es algo normal…–le dijo causando que la joven sonriera un poco–No esperaría menos de la guardiana del príncipe de Altea

La pelirroja expandió su sonrisa y se colocó detrás del guía y junto al príncipe, quien ya ansiaba llegar al castillo y saber de una vez por todas porque su padre había solicitado su presencia acá.

De seguro era parte de su educación como futuro rey de Altea el conocer otros continentes…

Esperaba que fuera eso…

* * *

Si bien el clima de Beneteash le hacia un factor para un estupendo paisaje, este se veía reflejado en los jardines cercanos al palacio, pues detrás de ese enorme y antiguo castillo de piedra el pasto era más verde y las flores más exóticas. Esto se debía al río que decoraba la parte trasera del hogar del rey de esas hermosas y bien establecidas tierras.

Dicho dueño de envidiables terrenos se encontraba en su estudio. Ese daba el mismo encanto de antiguo que el resto de su castillo, hecho de piedras y de un techo que era demasiado elevado. La ventana estaba enfrente de su escritorio de finas y extrañas maderas. A los bordes tenía unas finas curvas de oro.

Los marcos eran de oro y el cristal estaba tan impecable que uno podría llegar a pensar que no había vidrio. A los lados de la habitación estaban dos libreros llenos desde los libros más antiguos hasta los más recientes que habían sido publicados en todo Gamma.

Las dos sillas que había frente su escritorio eran parte de su elegante escritorio, siendo de las mismas maderas y teniendo los mismos adornos. Sin embargo, la silla en donde estaba sentado el rey era mucho más elegante y el respaldo más alto, haciendo posible que tomara ahí sus ocho horas de descanso sin sentir incomodidad o necesidad de una cama.

El piso era decorado por una piel de oso blanco, quien había sido casado con mucho orgullo por aquel hombre de negros y no muy largos cabellos, los cuales eran la combinación perfecta para esa nívea piel y esos brillantes ojos morados, que fácilmente podían ser confundidos por un par de amatistas.

En su escritorio nunca podían faltar esos molestos y rutinarios papeles que tenía que revisar casi a diario, así como las cartas de respuesta enviadas tanto a su viejo amigo Greil y al rey de ese pobre, pequeño, pero con gran potencial y grandes riquezas que era obvio que no sabían explotar: Altea.

Cierto era que las había recibido hace meses, pero no estaba de más el releerlas con la esperanza de encontrar algo más, después de todo, un ojos cambiantes podía ver más allá de las cosas.

La de su amigo decía:

" _Aspros, lamento el hecho de que en Gamma las cosas ya no vayan tan bien, será un gran placer ayudarte a proteger a tu hija._

 _Lo más probable es que cuando estés leyendo esto, yo ya haya tomado mis cosas y este próximo a llegar a la frontera de Crimea con Daein._

 _En tu carta, decías que trajera toda la ayuda posible, solo traeré a mi hijo, Ike, no sé si aún lo recuerdes a ese pequeño que le gustaba correr por la fortaleza y que su madre tenía que seguir de cerca. Si te preguntas por qué, tengo deseos que obtenga mayor experiencia durante la guerra para cuando el momento llegue de que tome mi lugar como comandante en mi compañía de mercenarios._

 _Greil"_

Gracias a sus ojos cambiantes, Aspros notó que la parte donde hablaba de su hijo la escribió con cariño y la de su esposa con nostalgia y algo de tristeza. Negó con la cabeza al ver que no tenía mucha información útil.

Entonces tomó la carta del rey de aquel insignificante país y la volvió a leer.

" _Mi Lord Aspros Exilion,_

 _Me siento halagado de que me escriba esta carta, cuando se que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por nuestropaís._

 _Acepto su propuesta._

 _Enviaré de inmediato al único varón que tengo como hijo. Es un buen muchacho y digno de ser llamado príncipe._

 _Espero que él termine de convencerle de cerrar el tratado conmigo, pues Altea está dispuesta a cooperar con un gran país como lo es Beneteash._

 _Esperaré pacientemente el resultado._

 _Cornelius Lowell,_

 _Rey de Altea. "_

El rey de Beneteash se tuvo que contener la risa cuando sus penetrantes ojos, aún de color índigo, notaron la desesperación y el asqueroso intento de veneración con la que Cornelius había escrito la carta. Era obvio que estaba desesperado de hacer crecer a su país como para que haya aceptado tan estúpida propuesta.

Escuchó entonces como llamaban a esa enorme puerta de madera.

–¿Quién es? –Contestó a la par que doblaba cuidadosamente la carta de ese insignificante rey.

–Soy yo–se oyó la voz de una joven mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

Aspros sonrió al reconocerle.

–Adelante Aqua…

* * *

 **Yuju!**

 **Ya están en Gamma :D**

 **Me gustaría aclarar que tanto Alberich, Aspros y Aqua le pertenecen a AngelTerra133, al primero lo pueden encontrar en su fic "Fire Emblem: Demonio de la muerte" y al segundo en "Fire Emblem: Tierra de Dioses".**

 **Espero que le haya gustado y les invito a leer mis otras historias, así como dejar review.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Premoniciones?

_**CAPÍTULO 5: ¿PREMONICIONES?**_

Si era cierto que aun les faltaba camino por recorrer, Ike se sentía renovado y feliz de no tener que tocar las dunas del desierto durante un buen tiempo.

– _Tal vez después me arrepienta…_ –pensó siguiendo de cerca a su padre por las transitadas calles del pueblo que estaba más próximo a la frontera con el desierto carmesí– _…pero, espero que esta que esta guerra dure lo suficiente como para ser más fuerte y soportar el calor…_

Admiró un poco el mercado sin dejar de caminar. No había gran diferencia entre los mercados de Crimea a estos, lo único que notaba, era algunos artículos y frutas que jamás había visto en su vida.

–No te separes…–escuchó la voz de su padre sobre los ruidos del mercado. No se había dado cuenta de que empezaban a separarse por admirar todo, por lo que aceleró el paso hasta llegar a su lado–…no quiero que después quieran venderte en el mercado negro y tenga que comprar a mi propio hijo para sacarte de ahí.

Ike frunció el ceño, ¿trata de blancas?, por la descripción del país que su padre había dado, Beneteash sonaba como el país perfecto.

– _Aunque…_ –pensó sin darse cuenta que empezaba a alejar solo un poco de él– _…supongo que todo buen país ha de tener sus pros y contras…_

Entonces y muy repentinamente, alguien jaló la muñeca del peli azul y cubrió su boca con su grasienta y olorosa mano. Fue llevado a la fuerza a un callejón con poca iluminación y fue lanzado al suelo, ocasionando se golpeara la cabeza.

Jadeo un poco y contempló a la figura, sentándose como pudo por su punzante y adolorida cabeza. Lucía andrajosa y como si llevara días sin bañarse. Su cabello era mugriento y canoso, estas últimas destacaban más como un brillo sucio que como color natural. Su piel estaba enlodada, arrugada y le hacía parecer que tenía muchos más años de los que tal vez eran. Sus uñas eran muy largas, le sorprendió que debajo de las mismas no hubiera tierra ni suciedad…pero había algo más…sangre…

Ike ahogó un grito de susto al ver esto y se llevó la mano a su muñeca. Sintió como, efectivamente las uñas de la mujer le habían cortado al momento que lo alejó a la fuerza de su padre, haciendo que el cálido líquido rojo manchara tanto su palma como el resto de la mano herida.

Sus saltones ojos anaranjados le miraban como si fuera un animal salvaje que debía ser sacrificado y sus resecos y grises labios le dirigían una mueca. Su nariz era enorme, tenía varias cicatrices y las manchas eran de diferentes colores y tamaños.

Su grotesco dedo le señalo al mismo tiempo que la vieja le fruncía el ceño, haciéndole ver más arrugada.

–¡Tú!...

El asustado peli azul intentó levantarse y salir huyendo para buscar a su padre, pero una extraña fuerza lo mantenía contra el piso. Intentó también pedir auxilio, pero fue como si le cerraran la garganta y estaba limitado a jadear y realizar alguno que otro gemido de dolor, casi imperceptible para cualquiera a su alrededor.

–¡Aléjate de aquel de ojos cambiantes!

Le miró incrédulo, no sabía si la vieja le dijo en verdad eso o si sus oídos zumbaban tanto que jugaban con su mente.

–¿Q-qué?... –comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente mareado y con la visión borrosa.

–¡Aléjate de aquel que se hace llamar amigo de tu padre!...¡Vete ahora que puedes huir del terrible fin que te espera hijo de Gawain…!

Vio que le se guía hablando, pero su voz era más distante cada vez y su visión más borrosa. Ni siquiera sintió dolor en las costillas al caer de lado en el piso. Cada jadeo le quemaba cada vez más y más los pulmones, ocasionando que cerrara los ojos de manera involuntaria.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde eso hasta que un fuerte zarandeo lo despertó de manera brusca. Seguía respirando con dificultad y con los oídos aun zumbándole, pero logró abrir sus párpados, solo para revelar que su visión seguía dañada.

Entre lo borroso, notó una figura que él conocía a la perfección. Alcanzaba a distinguir que le hablaba, pero a pesar de que le escuchaba no le entendía y a pesar de estar centímetros frente a él, su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera a kilómetros de ahí.

–¡Ik….pas…ya p…s…reac…vor!–eso fue lo poco de la oración que alcanzó a rescatar. Poco a poco su vista y oído mejoró, revelando que ese hombre era precisamente quien él creía.

–Padre…–le dijo de manera confusa y débil. Greil lo recargó con cuidado en la pared del callejón.

–Con un demonio Ike, ¿Qué te ocurrió?... – Colocó sus manos en su cara a perlada por el sudor, Ike dedujo que era para verificar que no tenía fiebre. A pesar de que su voz era más como un regaño, el peli azul alcanzó a notar preocupación en la misma–…simplemente no te vi y yo…–se detuvo al ver la ensangrentada muñeca del joven, la cual tomó con cuidado. Frunció el ceño levemente y después le vio con seriedad.

–Ike, ¿Quién te hizo esto?...

Le pesaba la cabeza y seguía mareado, de seguro era por el golpe que se había dado, por lo que apenas entendió la pregunta.

–N-no se…–dijo jadeando y con algo de esfuerzo.

Greil se acercó más a él y tomo su barbilla, obligándole a que lo viera a los ojos–Ike, ¿Qué ocurrió?...

El nombrado gimió de dolor y después respondió, aún aturdido–N-no estoy muy seguro…

No entendía ese asunto, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su padre?

Ni si quiera estaba seguro de que fueran para el esas palabras, pues le llamó "hijo de Gawain" y su padre se llamaba Greil.

– ¡Ike!...

Respiró agitado ante los gritos de su padre, quién le veía con suma preocupación. No se había dado cuenta que le estaba hablando por intentar analizar la situación. El castaño acaricio su mejilla para reconfortarle.

–¿Si padre?... –le habló un poco más fuerte una vez que salió del trance.

–Te pregunte si puedes caminar–le repitió la pregunta, con más preocupación.

El de ojos zafiro intentó levantarse pero al momento de apoyarse en sus piernas estas no le respondían, sin embargo su padre hizo que se apoyara en el antes que cayera y empezó a andar con cuidado.

El peli azul jadeaba y le seguía como podía, con las piernas entumidas. El castaño notó esto y mejor lo cargó en su espalda.

–Vamos a la carreta a que descanses…–le dijo y se encamino hacia su vehículo sin necesidad de que el muchacho respondiera. Este solo se aferró con fuerza a él asintiendo con debilidad– _…y de paso alejarnos de aquí antes de que vuelva por ti…_

* * *

–¿Son hermosas no Marth?...

El príncipe admiraba esas extrañas joyas que ofrecían en la plaza central de una ciudadela que les quedaba de camino al palacio, junto con la joven Ghya en lo que Alberich les conseguía algo de comer.

–Sí que lo son…–dejó en su lugar el collar de grandes piezas de oro que formaban con una extraña piedra ovalada negra en el centro.

–Es muy hermosa, ¿no mi señor?... –la vendedora de rubios cabellos, ojos color aguamarina, piel pálida y cuerpo extremadamente delgado sin ser de manera enfermiza tomó con cuidado el accesorio que el noble acababa de devolver y se lo volvía a mostrar, tratando de incitar a que lo comprara.

Los azules ojos del príncipe volvieron a analizar el collar y sonrió un poco.

–Lo es…

La mujer notó al joven y continuó con su juego.

–Es un regalo apropiado para una joven que enciende las llamas del amor...

Esa frase hizo que Marth se tornara tan roja como un tomate.

–¿D-Disculpe?

La mujer de ojos aguamarina le sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia la pelirroja, quien analizaba con detenimiento el resto del puesto.

La cara de Marth se tornó en una extraña combinación de rojo con azul por la impresión que se había llevado esa mujer.

–N-n-no señora…–negó con sus manos–…G-Ghya es una gran amiga, pero jamás podría enamorarme de ella…

–Nunca diga nunca joven…–le acercó el collar–…y aunque no fuera ella, alguien más podría ganar su noble corazón…

El chico volvió a sonreír al pensar en aquella chica con un par de ojos que brillaban cuan zafiros entre los azules y finos telares que portaba como cabellos.

Rió un poco y de su capa de viaje sacó una bolsita llena de monedas de oro y se la dio a la vendedora.

–¿Es esto suficiente?...

La rubia tomó la bolsa y vio todas las monedas de oro dentro de ella, sonriendo.

–Así es señor…–guardó las monedas y guardó la joya en su caja negra, entregándosela al príncipe. –una cosa más señor…la piedra que lleva, cambiará de color a cualquiera que sea el de los ojos de su portadora.

Marth sonrió más al imaginar la cara de Chris cuando le colocara la alhaja y cambiara de color al hermoso zafiro de sus ojos. Tomó la caja, hizo una pequeña reverencia dando las gracias y se acercó a su compañera pelirroja.

–¿Ya terminó de comprar princesita? –dijo la guardiana un tanto divertida al ver como el príncipe llevaba en sus manos la caja para un collar.

El peli azul rió sarcásticamente– yo también te quiero Ghya– le dijo en el mismo tono.

La de ojos anaranjados solo rió, igual de divertida. Poco después le hizo compañía la risa del noble.

–¡Ah, estúpido pegaso!...

Ambos pararon de reír al escuchar esa oración. Al dirigir su mirada al origen de sus gritos, vieron como Ichta le relinchaba a un conductor de una carretilla que llevaba diferentes tipos de frutas que ahora se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo.

Ghya se acercó corriendo a la escena para alejar al animal.

–Cuanto lo lamento señor…ella no suele hacer esto…

Mientras el noble presenciaba de lejos el drama entre su amiga y el vendedor sintió como era jalado bruscamente de la mano y se le obligaba a voltear de espaldas.

Vio entonces a la mujer a la que le había comprado el collar, pero ahora tenía el mismo color de ojos que los tenía su compañera…

–¡Suélteme! –le espetó tratando de liberarse.

–¡No siga su camino! –le gritó afirmando su agarre. El príncipe le vio confundido.

–¿Discúlpeme?...

–El heredero Alteano no debe encontrarse con el heredero mercenario… –la chica tenía la vista perdida y empezaba a cortarle la circulación al noble–…solo así evitaras dolor en tu corazón y en el de tu compañera…

Marth no entendía nada, solo quería que esa loca lo soltara. Estaba dispuesto a comprarle todas las joyas con tal de que lo dejara tranquilo.

De la nada la chica lo soltó, haciendo que el noble callera en un puesto de frutas que le ensuciaron por completo.

Se limpió la cara, furioso por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero la chica ya no estaba. Solo veía las miradas de los pobladores apuntarle y burlarse de él hasta que Alberich y Ghya llegaron a su defensa. Fue hasta ese momento que la gente notó que se estaba burlando de un noble que había sido citado por el rey y le ofrecieron regalos con tal de que los perdonase.

Sin embargo, el príncipe solo deseaba salir de ahí y alejarse de esa rara mujer, para poder regresar a Altea lo antes posible.

* * *

Maldecía y pateaba con cada paso que ella daba en su jardín.

No necesitaba niñeros, ¡ya no era una niña!

Pero era algo que su padre al parecer no entendía.

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _¿Querías verme padre?_

 _Fue lo primero que dijo al asomar la cabeza en su despacho, sus ojos violetas vieron directamente a los de su progenitor._

 _Tenía el mismo físico que su padre, pero sus facciones eran mucho más femeninas y finas. Su cuerpo por los mismos Dioses y ella lo sabía, a tal punto que sus ropajes presumían tal escultural figura, sin llegar hacer perder la dignidad de su portadora._

– _Así es_ – _le indicó con sus manos que se sentara y ella obedeció._

 _Se quedaron en silencio, la chica estaba ansiosa por saber para que le había llamado su progenitor._

– _Estamos en guerra, ¿sabes?_

 _La chica le miró extrañado, ¿no era eso obvio?_

– _Lo sé…_

– _Bien…_ – _se acomodó en su asiento antes de continuar_ – _…porque llamé a un amigo para que te cuide…_

 _Esa última oración hizo que la peli negra se levantara furiosa y golpeara el escritorio._

– _¡¿Me contrataste una niñera?!_

 _Aspros le vio severamente._

– _Yo le llamaría guardaespaldas…_

– _¡No necesito niñeras!_

 _Su progenitor respiró varias veces calmándose._

– _Solo quiero protegerte…_

– _¡No necesito que un par de niñeras me sigan a todos lados!_

– _Solo lo harán fuera del castillo…_

– _¡Es lo mismo!_

 _El rey cerró sus puños. Aqua le imitó, no iba a dejar que por capricho de su padre luciera como una niña indefensa y desprotegida._

– _No está…_ – _le habló y vio con severidad_ – _…a discusión Aqua…_

– _¿Porqué?, ¿Por qué las señoritas ya van a llegar?..._

– _porque yo lo digo…_ – _le hizo una seña con la mano para que saliera y tomó unos papeles_ – _…puedes retirarte…_

 _La de ojos violetas frunció el ceño y apretó más sus puños. Estaba muy furiosa por el simple hecho de que haya contratado un par de niñeras o niñeros para que la cuidaran._

– _Ni que fuera una bebé…_ – _pensó._

– _Creí haberte dicho…_ – _habló su padre después de un rato_ – _…que podías retirarte._

 _No se lo tuvo que repetir, pues la indignada princesa salió refunfuñando y echando pestes en su camino fuera del castillo…_

 _Realmente le había ofendido…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–¿Y ahora que le pasó a la princesita?...

Aqua reconoció esa voz proveniente de la copa de un árbol del jardín y dirigió su mirada hacia allá. Notó entre las sombras a una figura femenina, con un cuerpo que se notaba que había sido esculpido por años de entrenamiento y que era orgullosamente por su dueña, pues vestía una blusa ajustada y negra con escote en V, quien modelaba sus delgados pero fuertes brazos y su plano y envidiable abdomen. Unos pantaloncillos del mismo color mostraban las fuertes piernas de esta rubia, a quienes sus cabellos apenas tocaban la piel de sus hombros. Sus botas eran unos tacones altos y unos finos guantes ambos del mismo color de su traje.

Aqua siempre se preguntaba cómo es que su amiga lograba hacer todas sus misiones con esas bestias en los pies.

–¿Qué?... –le dijo–…¿no dices nada?...¿o es que tu padre te cortó la lengua?

La de ojos violeta suspiró pesadamente.

–Mi padre me trata como una bebé…

Su amiga sonrió.

–¿No es natural?, ¿no eres acaso su bebita Aquita?

La nombrada sonrojo con el apodo de su amiga y esta última solo rio.

–No es gracioso Andra…–le dijo molesta y roja.

–ya relájate Aquita…–se bajó de un brinco y calló de pie frente a ella, poniéndose de pie sin problemas–…sabes que te quiero…

Aqua rio ante las palabras de su amiga. La veía como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo y sabía que ella le veía igual, inclusive sabía que la rubia estaba dispuesta a asesinar a cualquiera sin pensarlo dos veces si ella se lo pedía.

–Por cierto…–Andra le dijo en cuanto terminó de reír–…¿Dónde está As-…digo, tu padre?

La princesa vio que entre las manos de la asesina portaba una especie de pergamino que le intentó quitar, sin embargo, su compañera fue más veloz y lograba evitar que su amiga se lo llevara.

–¡Déjame ver Andra! – le dijo dando hasta brinquitos por tener en su poder ese papel.

–Calma mujer…–de sus pantaloncillos sacó otro pergamino de igual tamaño y se lo entregó–…solo ten cuidado de que tu padre no lo encuentre esta vez…casi me degolla la otra ocasión…

Dicho esto, la mujer de ojos naranjas entró al hogar de la familia real. Cuando desapareció de su vista, Aqua analizó el escrito de su amiga, queriendo saber más de los planes de su padre…

* * *

 **Sjdshdshsadhjsdhjd escribir tanto no es de Naga (?)**

 **Aquellas quienes dijeron esas "premoniciones" son unas ojos del ocaso, aparecen en el fic de AngelTerra "Fire Emblem: Tierra de Dioses" y ahí explica que ellos son capaces de ver el futuro.**

 **La otra que vieron es Andra, otra OC mía, quien aparece en "Perdido y encontrado".**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado, les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias uwu**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	7. Capítulo 6: Camino a Elkeid

**ADVERTENCIA: existe un spoiler de Fire Emblem Path of Radience, para que no me culpen después -n-**

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: CAMINO A ELKEID**_

–¿Seguro que estás mejor Ike?

Era ya de noche y llevaban horas viajando, con el objetivo de alejarse de aquel lugar donde Ike fue agredido y evitar que quien quiera que lo haya hecho vuelva a por él.

Su muchacho asintió la cabeza pesadamente. Llevaba mareado desde que lo había encontrado y aunque se encontrara mejor aun era incapaz de mantenerse de pie sin caerse.

Greil no se había detenido más que un par de veces para revisarle. Sabía que debía de detenerse por completo para que los mareos del muchacho desaparecieran, pero tenía miedo…Miedo a que se lo volvieran a arrebatar y a no volverlo a ver nunca más…

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _¡Ike!..._

 _Había recorrido el mercado de principio a fin y no había señales de su hijo por ningún lado._

 _Empezaba a asustarse. No supo bien ni que pasó ni desde cuando Ike ya no estaba a su lado y temía que en serio se lo hubiesen llevado al mercado negro para ser vendido como esclavo o para satisfacer otras necesidades tanto de hombres como de mujeres._

 _Empezó a acelerar el pasó y no tardo en terminar corriendo, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, buscando de reojo entre los callejones. Si no lo encontraba iría a la carreta, liberaría un caballo y se dirigiría sin descanso al mercado negro, con el fin de rescatar a su hijo, aunque tuviera que gastar todo su dinero en el._

 _Sin embargo, no iba a necesitar tales medidas, pues de puro reojo vio como su peli azul estaba inconsciente en un callejón y un hombre encapuchado lo arrastraba por los pies a una carreta al otro lado del mismo._

 _No tardó en sacar su Urvan y cortarle el cuello antes de que este pidiera refuerzos. Sin embargo estos de cualquier manera llegaron, pero no fue ningún problema para el comandante de los mercenarios de Greil y antiguo jinete de Daein._

 _Guardó su arma y tomó al inconsciente muchacho, abrazándole con mucho cuidado y midiendo su fuerza. Respiró tranquilo, pues su hijo ya estaba de nuevo con él._

 _Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho al ver que el peli azul no reaccionaba a ninguno de sus llamados._

 _Lo recostó con cuidado en el piso y le zarandeo con fuerza con el fin de que despertara._

– _¡Ike, Ike!..._ – _le llamaba al borde del llanto_ – _...¡ya pasó, ya pasó!...¡aquí estoy!...¡Reacciona por favor!..._

 _Sin embargo no había notado que la azulina mirada de su hijo ya le había estado observando desde hace rato, pero lo que realmente lo detuvo fue la débil y confundida voz de este._

– _Padre…_

 _FLASHBACK_

A pesar de que había sospechado que esos hombres querían a Ike con otros fines, al ver las heridas en su muñeca, dedujo que ellos no habían sido quienes se lo habían quitado y le habían atacado, pues aquellos hombres llevaban guantes y las cortadas que tenía fueron hechas con uñas.

Suspiró pesadamente y le dio de beber otro brebaje, con el fin de hacer desaparecer los mareos del joven, este se lo bebió con gusto.

–Si seguimos sin detenernos llegaremos a Elekid en dos días…–le habló tranquilamente una vez que terminó de beber el medicamento–…¿Crees poder soportar el viaje?...

El de ojos azules lo pensó unos momentos y después asintió la cabeza.

–Sí…–le dijo en voz baja.

Greil no sentía que el joven estuviera completamente seguro de su respuesta, por lo que le preguntó nuevamente.

–¿Seguro Ike?...En serio no me detendré para nada…si acaso para revisarte o descansar un poco.

Con la mirada perdida el aludido asintió. Su padre ya no dijo más y salió para dirigirse a las riendas de los caballos. Pero al llegar…

–¡Tú Gawain!...

No pudo evitar asustarse al ver como una asquerosa vieja de ojos anaranjados le señalaba y le miraba como si fuera un ser inferior…Más que nada, le preocupó el hecho de que supiera su verdadero nombre…

–¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre? –le dijo frunciendo el ceño y tomando con fuerza su hacha.

–¡Si sigues tu camino sufrirás ante la pérdida de tu primogénito!... –le ignoró y señaló a la carreta. Greil frunció más el ceño.

– ¡¿Estas amenazándome con la vida de mi hijo?! –Estaba preparado para cortarle el cuello si intentaba algo en contra de su peli azul.

–¡Sigue adelante!...¡Y morirá a mano tuya!... –le siguió ignorando.

Eso no podía ser…el medallón de Lehran estaba en manos de Mist en Crimea…a menos que…

–¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?! –estaba realmente furioso y decidido a matarla en cualquier momento.

–El heredero Alteano y el heredero mercenario no deben encontrarse…–habló completamente fuera de sí–…solo así se evitará la tragedia familiar…

Sus ojos azules analizaron mejor a la anciana, era realmente fea y mugrienta, demacrada y con sangre seca debajo de sus uñas…

– _¡¿Sangre seca?!..._ –recordó como su razonamiento le decía que la herida de su primogénito había sido hecha por unas enormes uñas.

El castaño no resistió más su furia, por lo que preparó su hacha y se acercó corriendo a la vieja…

–¡No volverás a tocar a mi hijo!

Pero lo único que cortó fue parte de las telas de la carreta.

–¿Pero cómo…?...–Greil soltó Urvan y la buscó rápidamente por los al rededores.

No había nadie…

A través del corte hecho dio un vistazo rápido al interior del vehículo. Todo estaba igual: los tarros de agua, las armas, sangre salpicando por todos lados y Ike desangrándose con múltiples cortes en su pecho y cara…

–¡Ike!... –corrió a la parte trasera y vio que en efecto, todo estaba bien: sin sangre y con Ike profundamente dormido, sin más heridas que las de su muñeca que el atendió.

Había sido una alucinación…

¿O tal vez una advertencia?...

Jadeo asustado a revisar los signos vitales del joven…Seguía vivo…

Agradeció a Ashera profundamente y se dirigió a las riendas nuevamente, intentando apartar esas horribles imágenes…

Ya había asesinado a la única mujer que había amado, no iba a perder a ninguno de sus hijos de la misma manera…

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _¡Padre!, ¡Padre!..._

 _Sus párpados le pesaban mucho, a duras penas recordaba lo que había pasado. Le extrañó que despertara en su cama, pues lo último que recordaba era el que caía en la empedrada calle._

– _¿Q-qué pasó?..._

 _Cuando su visión se aclaró vio a su pequeña hija de castaños cabellos verle entre preocupada y asustada._

– _M-Mist…_

– _¡Papá, algo le pasa a mi mamá!..._

 _Esa oración hizo que se levantara de inmediato e hizo que su pequeña lo guiara hacia su progenitora._

 _La escena ante él la horrorizó: su amada esposa había sido atravesada por el abdomen con una espada…su espada…_

 _Las lágrimas le invadieron sus ojos y tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no caer…_

 _Había asesinado a uno de sus más grandes tesoros…_

 _Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de digerir lo que había pasado…_

– _¿Padre?..._

 _Pero no le respondió, seguía llorando de rodillas, viendo que a pesar de estar muerta, seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa y buena de todas…_

 _Pero…no podía admirarla para siempre…_

 _Tenía que irse o lo alcanzarían y llevaríam, haciendo que sus pequeños se quedaran solos…_

 _No iba a permitirlo…_

 _Huiría para siempre si era necesario…_

– _Mist…_ – _le habló severamente_ – _…ve por Ike y tomen sus cosas…_ – _se puso de pie_ – _…nos vamos de inmediato…_

 _Cuando se disponía a salir la pequeña le jaló la capa._

– _Pero padre…_ – _le dijo triste_ – _…Ike tampoco despierta…_

 _Sintió como dejo de respirar, de puro milagro logró correr a la habitación de su primogénito. Parecía un bello ángel que dormía…_

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos, revisó a su pequeño durmiente…_

 _Agradeció profundamente a Ashera que siguiera con vida y sin heridas…_

 _No soportaría dos pérdidas en un solo instante…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Se limpió la lágrima que estaba escapando de sus párpados al recordar eso. No quería volver a pensar que el sería el culpable de la muerte de su hijo, pero no podía creerle a esa vieja loca que lo hirió.

Tomó las riendas y se dirigió hacia su destino: Elkeid.

* * *

Las palabras de esa mujer tan extraña aún resonaban en la mente del Alteano.

– _¿A que se referirá con heredero mercenario?..._ –meditaba junto a la fogata. No entendía nada – _…pero, los mercenarios no pueden heredar coronas…_

–Sí sigues así no vas a dormir en toda la noche…

Se volteó rápidamente ante esa voz femenina y vio como Ghya se le acercaba con una sábana de varios colores rodeándole por el frío. Marth le hizo un espacio para que se sentara a su lado. Ella captó la señal y se sentó en silencio al lado de su amigo.

Ambos admiraban en silencio como el fuego consumía lentamente las ramas. El príncipe aprovecho para volver a analizar la "profecía" de esa señora.

– _Si es que se le puede llamar así…_

–¿Sigues pensando en esa mujer?... –el peli azul volteó a verla un poco sorprendido, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Su amiga solo sonrió–…llevas pensando en eso todo el día, no me sorprendería que ahora también…

El noble rió un poco con la explicación de su amiga, pues era cierto, desde que esa vendedora dijo esas extrañas palabras no había dejado de pensar en ellas en todo el trayecto, inclusive sacó el tema varias veces durante sus conversaciones con la pelirroja.

–Es solo que…–le dijo –…no puedo sacármela de la cabeza…

–uuuh…¿alguien se enamoro?... –dijo en forma de broma y riendo al final.

Sin embargo, el de ojos azules solo tomó tierra y se la tiró por su comentario. Su guardiana se limpió y le hizo lo mismo.

–Hay Marth era broma…–le vio molesta–…que nena eres a veces, yo se que tu amas a Chris, no te vas a morir por un comentario así…

Tenía razón…se lo estaba tomando muy en serio...

Suspiró fuerte –Lo siento Ghya…

La chica le sonrió un poco–está bien…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Las llamas bailaban en los ojos de Marth, quién inconscientemente volvía a analizar la situación…

–¿Me permites darte un consejo?... –Los ojos de su compañera se veían aun más naranja con el reflejo de la fogata en ellos.

–S-seguro…–le contestó viéndola directamente a los ojos.

–No le des más vueltas…–le sonrió un poco.

–P-pero…

–No pienses si esta en lo correcto o no…–continuó cerrando los ojos–…porque si lo haces, en cuanto reacciones, verás que es algo que realmente no vale más que vivir…

Sin esperar respuesta del Alteano, la guardiana regresó a su tienda. Su amigo volvió a admirar el fuego, analizando sus palabras.

– _Tiene razón…_

* * *

Volvió a leer el pergamino que su amiga le había entregado. No entendía para que su padre le había pedido un mapa de un lugar llamado Akanea y con los nombres de sus nobles, los cuales algunos estaban tachados y otros encerrados en círculos. Otros datos en el mapa revelaba algunas anotaciones de los diferentes países.

Releyó los nombres de los diferentes países y las notas de su amiga. Se detuvo en Aurelis, el lugar de nacimiento de Andra. Le llamaba la atención, quería conocer otros lugares…

Vio que era un país realmente pequeño que estaba encima de uno grande, llamado "Archanea", según las notas de su amiga era un imperio y el que gobernaba Akanea prácticamente.

Vio entonces tres pequeñas islas, casi se ríe al notar que también eran países, uno estaba al centro del continente, una al este del imperio y otra al oeste de otro gran país llamado Macedonia.

Iba a empezar a leer las especificaciones de cada uno cuando escuchó que llamaban a su cuarto. Este estaba hecho de piedra, pero tenía una alfombra un oso blanco que quedaba al frente de su cama. Sus muebles tenían el mismo decorado y estilo que los del despacho de su padre. Las cobijas de su cama eran de las telas más suaves, con bordeados de oro en cada una y con cortinas de los mismos colores en cama y ventana al balcón.

Guardó rápidamente el pergamino debajo de una de sus doradas almohadas y dejó que entraran. Para su alivio, fue Andra quien entró y no su padre.

–¡Por fin!... –exclamó la rubia dejándose caer en la cama de la princesa–…tu padre es un terco, me hizo especificarle cada una de mis notas…

Aqua rió, le divertía ver como su amiga decía las cosas como son y no se detenía porque fuera o no noble la persona.

–¿y bien?... –La de ojos naranja se acomodó en la cama de su amiga, distendiéndola un poco–…¿ya sabes a donde quisieras ir?

La de ojos violeta reflexionó unos momentos. Quería ir a tantos lados, aunque fueran unos reinos miserables como Altea, Gra y Talys, pero quería salir de ahí.

Tantos lugares interesantes en el mundo…Cuando se enteró que no solo era Gamma, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría…

Nunca lo olvidaría…

Pues ese mismo día conoció a su mejor amiga…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la capital. Se había escapado otra vez. No le importaban los regaños o castigos, pero amaba sentir el exterior._

 _De repente, una figura encapuchada se le acercó._

– _¿Disculpe, sabe usted dónde queda el castillo?..._

 _Eso le extrañó, ¿para que una encapuchada quería saber donde vivía?_

– _¿Para que?..._ – _le contestó alzando una ceja._

 _La encapuchada respondió cruzando los brazos_ – _…Escuché que ofrecían empleo…_

 _Ella había escuchado algo similar, aunque sabía que no fuera personal de limpieza._

– _¿Qué tan buena eres siendo una asesina?..._

– _Nunca he fallado…_

 _No sabía si tomarle la palabra. La chica se veía seria de profesión, pero…_

– _¿Cómo no se si eres una espía?..._

 _La chicase le quedó viendo como si fuera una tonta_ – _Creo que esa clase de preguntas las debe hacer quien me de un empleo?..._

– _Tu acento es raro…_

– _Para mi el tuyo lo es…_

– _¿De dónde eres?_

– _Aurelis, del continente de Akanea…_

 _¿Akanea?, se le hacía un nombre estúpido para un lugar._

– _¡Que irreal suena eso!_

– _No quieras creerme pues, al fin y al cabo no te volveré a ver…_

 _Hizo resonar sus enormes tacones por las calles de la ciudad. Pensaba en lo mal que se lo iba a pasar cuando supiera que habló con la princesa de Beneteash…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Sin embargo, ella tampoco esperaba que esta chica se convirtiera en la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, habían pasado por tanto…

Entonces lo supo…

Supo a donde quería ir…

–¡Andra, ya se!, vamos a…–pero al voltear a verle vio que la asesina estaba completamente dormida. Aqua rió un poco y apagó la luz de las velas de su habitación con el fin de dormir…

Mañana le diría que quería ir a la tierra que la vio nacer…

* * *

 **Bien, insisto, esto no es de Naga (?)**

 **Espero poder seguir actualizando todo mas o menos seguido, pues me esta gustando como se va formando esta historia uwu.**

 **Te invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	8. Capítulo 7: Elkeid

_**CAPÍTULO 7: ELKEID**_

Por fin habían llegado a su destino después de casi 3 meses de viaje: Elkeid. El peli azul no podía sentirse mejor, pues había recuperado por completo y no tendría que viajar en un largo tiempo.

La ciudadela era muy grande y alegre. Música se escuchaba por todas partes y la gente bailaba en la plaza central. Había muchas tiendas de todo tipo, desde curiosidades hasta de armas, así como puestos de mercado alrededor de esa enorme fuente que refrescaba el lugar. Ike jamás había visto nada de lo que ofrecían antes. Ni si quiera las hermosas artesanías eran de los mismos materiales que había en Tellius. Era también la primera vez que veía esas joyas que les ofrecían a las damas que pasaban por ahí.

Todo parecía un sueño.

–Escucha Ike…–Su progenitor le habló, haciendo salir de Ike de sus fantasías–…Tengo que hablar con alguien, por favor no te alejes de la plaza central, no tardaré.

Y sin esperar respuesta de su hijo, Greil se alejó.

Admiró de mientras como la gente bailaba al compás de la música. Si bien era cierto que seguían una coreografía en específico, había algunos, como los niños o los extranjeros, que bailaban de manera libre. Era una escena agradable.

Vio entonces un puesto en una de las callejuelas que dirigían a la plaza central, unas hermosas vasijas artesanales preciosas. No pudo evitar dirigirse ahí a admirar las diferentes formas y tamaños de las vasijas en venta. Le atrajo en especial una pequeña y blanca, entonces recordó que Mist quería un recuerdo de allá y pensó que ese sería un buen detalle.

La tomó con cuidado el mayor cuidado posible, pero para su mala suerte cuando se acercaba al mercader de piel tostada, ojos rojos, cabello muy corto y negro, esta se le resbaló, haciendo un estruendoso y horrible sonido de la cerámica quebrarse.

Esto ocasionó que el vendedor le viera con furia.

–¡Tú!

Se quedó quieto al ver como se acercó a él de la misma manera que le veía. Llegó a sentir como a los ojos del vendedor como dagas que se manchaban con su sangre, todo por no tener cuidado de la mercancía.

–Y-yo…–Pocas veces llegó a sentir miedo, este aumentó cuando le tomó por el cuello de su camisa, elevándolo y empezando a zarandearle con fuerza.

–¡¿Sabes lo mucho que cuesta conseguir mármol de Dubhe?!

–L-lo…–el peli azul intentaba liberarse de su raptor, pero era inútil. Era mucho más fuerte y grande que él–…s-siento…

–¡No basta con sentirlo!... –le zarandeaba con más fuerza y era más violento con él–…¡Espero que tengas todo el oro que cuesta esa vasija!...

–Y-y-yo…–¿Cómo quería que le explicara que era su padre y no él quién tenía todo el dinero?

Los ojos color sangre le recorrieron de pies a cabeza, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Esto creció cuando su raptor sonrió de lado.

–Creo que me podrían dar una buena cantidad por ti en el mercado negro…

Esa frase hizo que la piel del muchacho perdiera todo su color.

Debió quedarse sentado a esperar a su padre…

–¡No por favor!... –gritó desesperado y pataleando tratando de soltarse–…¡Suélteme!...

–¡No a menos que tengas mi dinero!...

Estaba frito…ya se veía como era vendido de manera ilegal para ser un esclavo o peor…

–¿Es esto suficiente?

Tanto Ike como el vendedor voltearon a ver como un joven encapuchado le ofrecía una bolsa llena de oro. El último lo aventó al piso, ocasionando que callera de sentón en la empedrada calle.

En lo que el contaba las monedas, el peli azul analizaba al encapuchado que le salvó el pellejo. A pesar de que su cabeza estaba cubierta y que desde el suelo no se veía mucho de él, logró distinguir que tanto sus labios y su nariz eran finas, piel blanca y que era de su edad.

El mercader sonrió al terminar de contar las monedas, pero sus ojos le volvieron a ver como dagas ensangrentadas al joven mercenario.

–¡Agradece a tus deidades que este joven te salvó!... –guardó la bolsa en su túnica–…¡Que era en serio lo de venderte en el mercado!...

Dicho esto se volvió a colocar detrás de su puesto. Ike sonrió aliviado quedándose inmóvil en el piso…

Estuvo muy cerca…

–¿Estas bien?... –el joven que le había salvado se dirigió a el amigablemente. Ike solo asintió la cabeza. Su salvador le ofreció su mano de la misma manera.

–Permíteme ayudarte…–alcanzó a ver que le dirigía una sonrisa sincera. El de ojos azules le sonrió de la misma manera y aceptó su ayuda.

–Gracias…–le dijo una vez que estuvo de pie limpiándose las prendas–…en serio me salvaste de un enorme problema…

Quién le rescató rió un poco y después le contestó–No fue nada…

Se empezaron a dirigir nuevamente hacia la plaza central.

–En serio te debo una…

El joven le sonrió y le dijo–no te apures por eso…

–Claro que si me apuro…–el mercenario se detuvo de repente, su salvador le imitó. Pudo notar por la forma que se hacía debajo de la capucha que era, en efecto, un muchacho de su edad–…si no hubieras pasado por ahí estaría en camino a ser un esclavo o algo peor…

Sin dejar de sonreírle le dijo–por eso te salvé…no iba a dejar que te hicieran algo así solo por no tener el dinero para pagarlo…

Ike le devolvió la sonrisa, empezaba a caerle bien.

El otro chico le extendió la mano, revelando unos guantes azul marino–Me llamo Marth, por cierto…

Sin dejar de sonreír, Ike correspondió el saludo y agitó un poco su mano con la de él.

–Ike…

Se soltaron las manos y empezaron a caminar por toda la plaza.

–Dime Ike…–Marth empezó la plática–…¿de dónde eres?...

El peli azul le miró sorprendido, ¿Cómo sabía que no era de Beneteash?

Su compañero rió un poco ante la reacción de Ike–Tu acento no es como el de todos de por aquí…

El de ojos azules rió también ante la respuesta de su salvador.

–No, yo soy de Tellius…

–¿Tellius?...¿Dónde queda?...

–Bueno, queda como por el suroeste de donde estamos…–dijo recordando el mapa que su padre le había mostrado del lugar. Existió un corto silencio entre ellos donde vieron como la gente seguía bailando con esa interminable canción–…tu tampoco eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

–Así es…–le contestó–…vengo de un lugar llamado Altea, del continente de Akanea…

–¿Continente de Akanea?... –el peli azul paró de golpe al escuchar la palabra continente, pues creyó escuchar mal.

Su compañero le miró extrañado–Sí…Akanea…

Eso lo hizo feliz, pues en Tellius le habían enseñado que solo su continente había sobrevivido a la gran inundación del Dios del Caos. Esto ocasionó que lo tomara de los hombros y lo sacudiera un poco.

–¿Quieres decir que hay más tierras que Tellius y Gamma?... –le dijo alegremente.

–S-si te digo que si, ¿me soltarás?... –el chico se había tensado, de seguro no esperaba la reacción del joven, quién lo soltó de inmediato, pero seguía alegre.

–Lo siento…es que en Tellius se tiene la creencia que todos los continentes menos el nuestro se inundaron hace siglos…

Vio como Marth le dirigía una mirada confusa, a lo que él solo rió–solo olvídalo…

El encapuchado solo rió un poco–está bien…

Reanudaron su marcha en silencio, trazando una trayectoria circular alrededor de la plaza. Ike aprovechó ese silencio para analizarle mejor. Se le hacía extraño que haciendo calor su compañero no se hubiera descubierto y que tuviera bastante dinero con él…

Entonces lo dedujo…

–Y…– continuó con su plática que había muerto–…¿Qué cargo desarrollas en Altea?...

Su compañero le miró entre asombro y terror–¿Q-qué?...

–Supongo que eres alguien importante allá…–le dijo tranquilamente–…no te has quitado la capucha a pesar de que hace mucho calor y tienes bastante dinero contigo.

Marth se quedó en silencio unos momentos y después lo jaló a un callejón. El mercenario forcejeó un poco, pero al ver como se detenían decidió quedarse quieto.

El encapuchado respiró hondo y de descubrió la cabeza, revelando sus finas, pero masculinas facciones, así como sus ojos zafiro y su bien cuidado cabello azul obscuro con una tiara de oro decorando su cabeza.

Ike le miró unos momentos sorprendido, ¿acaso era…?

–Desarrollo el segundo papel más importante de mi nación…–cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al corazón–…soy Marth Lowell, príncipe de Altea y descendiente de Anri…

El mercenario se quedó perplejo, ¿un príncipe le había salvado?...no sabía quién era Anri y la verdad no le importaba mucho, pero ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el noble que le había salvado, pues él creía que todos eran vanidosos y avaros…aunque el parecía la excepción…

–Y…–dijo después de un incómodo silencio–…¿Qué haces acá?... –después recordó los modales e hizo una muy ligera reverencia–…es decir…¿Qué hace acá alteza?...

El príncipe rodó los ojos y enderezó al otro peli azul–primero, no hagas eso…

Ike le dedicó una ligera sonrisa al escucharle decir eso.

–…y respondiendo a tu pregunta…–continuó–…mi padre me dijo que viniera, que el rey de esta nación quería conocerme…

Eso no fue algo que le hubiese extrañado, lo que le extrañó fue que le hubiera llamado en tiempos de guerra.

–¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó el Alteano al ver que ya no le decía nada.

–Es solo que…

–¡Ike!...

Entonces el joven reaccionó: no estaba en la plaza central como le había dicho su padre…

De seguro se había sacado un enorme susto con lo que había pasado en el pueblo.

–Lo siento Marth…–le dijo algo apenado–…pero mi padre me busca…

El príncipe solo le sonrió–no hay problema, de seguro mi guardiana y guía también me han de estar buscando…

El mercenario le sonrió también le sonrió–Entiendo…–estiró su mano–…entonces, nos vemos…

El noble de ojos azules le sonrió y estrecho su mano–Nos vemos…fue un placer…

–Igualmente…hasta luego…–entonces el mercenario se dirigió corriendo en busca de su padre.

–¡Padre! –Gritó al ver a su progenitor.

Greil volteó rápidamente de donde venía la voz de su hijo y su cara de preocupación cambio a una de enojo.

–No me vuelvas a hacer eso…

–Lo siento padre…–le dijo apenado.

El castaño solo negó con la cabeza–Anda…Aspros nos espera…

Y sin contradecir nada, siguió a su padre en silencio hacia el castillo.

* * *

Al salir del callejón volvió a colocarse la capucha, pues sabía que si Ghya lo veía así le iba a reprimir.

–¡Marth!...

– _Hablando de la reina de Archanea…_

Volteó hacia el origen de la voz y vio a la pelirroja correr hacia él.

–¿Dónde estabas? –y le dio un golpecillo en el hombro, a lo cual el príncipe reacciono con un quejido de dolor–¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes!

–Gracias Ghya…–dijo mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada–…yo también te quiero…

Los ojos naranjas de la jinete le vieron con algo de odio, como si quisiera darle otro golpe–¡Tu padre me matará si algo te pasa!

–Ya se…–le dijo molesto–…ya se…

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Marth sabía que era el deber de su amiga del cuidar de él, más tratándose de un país extranjero.

–Lo siento Ghya…

La pelirroja acarició a su pegaso después de respirar hondo varias veces–si, no hay problema…

Se quedaron en silencio hasta ver a Alberich, quién los guió hacia el castillo, el cual se encontraba detrás de la ciudadela, elevándose sobre todos los edificios de la ciudadela, haciéndolo lucir más majestuoso de lo que ya era.

Respiró profundo antes de subir los enormes escalones que le guiaban al mismo…

Debía de sentirse orgulloso y nunca olvidar sus modales…

Pues no podía hacer quedar mal a Altea en tierras extranjeras…

* * *

–Solo dime porqué Andra…

Llevaba rato tratando de sonsacarle información a la rubia de porque su padre quería saber más de Akanea.

–Ya te dije que no se Aqua…

Pero por más que preguntara, solo lograba la respuesta anterior.

No entendía eso, ¿Por qué interesarse en un continente absurdo y que estaba claramente menos desarrollado que Gamma?

Alguna razón había de tener…

Algo le debió llamar la atención…

Entonces notó que en la isla de Altea venía una anotación:

 _Isla fundada por el héroe asesino del dragón obscuro Medus, Anri, quién al morir, su hermano menor Marcelus, se hizo rey y formó el reino de Gra…_

Tal vez no eran tan pobres como parecían.

Algo más se notaba:

… _Su espada sagrada, Falchion, creada de un colmillo de Naga, actualmente se encuentra en descanso en una ubicación desconocida…_

¿Cómo dejaban un tesoro así perdido por ahí?

Continuó:

… _solo algunos pueden ser sus portadores, la espada los elige, no viceversa, además, deben poseer el emblema de fuego…_

¿Entonces para que ocultarla?...

Aventó el mapa a su cama, molesta al no poder razonar el porqué de su padre ante la curiosidad de conocer Akanea…

– _Tal vez…_ –pensó– _…es solo otro de sus caprichos…_

* * *

 _El heredero mercenario y el heredero Alteano ya se han encontrado…_

Decían a la par, caminando con la vista perdida hacia la capital, como si quisieran seguir a ambos jóvenes quienes se atrevían a desafiarles cuando solo querían advertirles…

 _Ya el destino no puede ser alterado…_

…Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

* * *

 **Gasgsagdghdagshdgshgadshgdshgadsh! (?)**

 **No se que traigo que ando imparable con esta idea :v realmente me gusta mucho como va esta historia uwu espero que a ustedes también :D**

 **Si uwu ya están en Elkeid y ya Marth y Ike se conociero Dx corran por su vida xD ok no :B**

 **En fin, puede que me tarde en subir el siguiente porque tengo gripa y ojos irritados Dx por fortuna no es nada grave uwu pero debo descansar :/**

 **De lo de mientras les invito a leer mis otras historias y a dejar review**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	9. Capítulo 8: Amigos, aliados y tratados

_**CAPÍTULO 8: AMIGOS, ALIADOS Y TRATADOS**_

–Es un gusto volver a verte…

–Lo mismo digo Aspros…

Ambos adultos se daban un abrazo amistoso así como unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Realmente había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron.

Greil se separó de su amigo y contempló cómo los años no le habían afectado tanto como esperaba.

–Te vez bien–se limitó a decirle.

–Lo sé–respondió orgullosamente. El castaño rió al ver como su amigo realmente no había cambiado en nada. Este sonrió un poco–Tú tampoco te vez mal.

–Gracias–le contestó sonriendo.

Admiró rápidamente la sala en donde se encontraban. Era amplia, lo suficientemente grande para que fácil estuvieran 500 personas o más a la vez, y su altura permitía que existiera el oxígeno suficiente en la atmósfera para que bailaran por toda la noche y con las velas iluminando.

Numerosas ventanas iluminaban y calentaban la circular estancia. Sus rayos formaban pétalos de luz alrededor del símbolo de la familia real pintado en el piso. A este solo se llegar por unas escaleras de piedra, haciéndole lucir más como un coliseo que como un salón, pues unos balcones de piedra por donde los presentes podían admirar tal belleza se hacían presentes a los pies de las ventanas. Frente a esas escaleras de la entrada había otras en forma de "Y" que conducían a diferentes puntos del castillo.

Una araña de cristal y oro colgaba del techo, dando un toque de elegancia y antigüedad, así como unos hermosos candelabros de oro y rubíes que descansaban alrededor del símbolo de los Exilion, haciéndole lucir más imponente y le mantenían cálido e iluminado.

–Veo que tu castillo no ha cambiado nada…–se volvió a dirigir al monarca después de admirar la belleza del lugar.

–Tú sabes más que nadie Greil que no dejaré que la gloria de este lugar decaiga.

El de ojos azules rió un poco más.

–Sí, lo sé y me alegro.

El rey le ofreció una sonrisa. Esta era sincera, y no burlona como las que solía dirigir.

El comandante dirigió la vista a la entrada, donde estaba su hijo, viendo con asombro el salón y volvió a reír.

–Ike…–Le llamó. El aludido salió de su trance y volteó hacia su padre–…ven un momento…

El peli azul bajó unos cuantos escalones hacia donde se encontraban su padre y el monarca.

–Aspros…–colocó amorosamente su mano en el hombro de su hijo–…él es Ike, mi hijo…

Los ojos ahora índigo del rey analizaron tanto al joven como al padre, notando como su progenitor expresaba el mismo amor por el que en su carta y volvió a sonreír sinceramente, pues el amaba de la misma manera a su hija.

–Un gusto muchacho–sus ojos volvieron a ser morados. Ike se quedó mudo de la impresión, pues nunca había visto algo similar.

–Ike…–su padre le habló con severidad, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente–…¿Cómo se dice?...

El joven le miró y después al monarca, dándose cuenta de la grave falta que estaba cometiendo.

–El placer es mío alteza–dijo añadiendo una leve reverencia, así como se le había enseñado a tratar a la nobleza.

Greil sonrió un poco y le revolvió los cabellos a Ike, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente pero sonriera mucho.

–Iré a buscar mi habitación padre–habló el de ojos azules después de un silencio un tanto incómodo.

–Está bien…–el nombrado respondió–…te veré más tarde…

El joven asintió con la cabeza y sin esperar respuesta, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a las escaleras en forma de "Y".

–Se parece mucho a ti Greil…–le dijo Aspros después que el muchacho desapareciera de su vista mientras que bajaba a las escaleras que llevaban a su enorme símbolo.

–¿En serio?... –le respondió mientras le imitaba–…creía que se parecía más a Elena…

–Bueno, solo en el cabello, de ahí en más es como tú a su edad…–hizo una breve pausa–…¿Cuántos tiene ya?...¿15?...¿16?...

–En dos meses cumplirá 18…

–¡Ah, cierto!, tiene un año más que Aqua…

Una vez a los pies de la escalera continuaron alegremente hacia el centro del símbolo.

–¿Cuándo cumple tu pequeña?

–Mañana de hecho

–¿En serio?

–Así es…–contestó con orgullo el monarca–…y haré un gran baile en su honor…

–¿Sí?

–Sí…–contestó de igual manera–…será la fiesta más grande que haya organizado…después de mi boda, claro está…

Greil analizó la situación unos momentos y paró en seco dejando al de ojos amatistas continuar el trayecto–¿No crees que es mala idea hacer una fiesta en medio de una guerra?...

Aspros paró repentinamente y le vio incrédulo.

–Greil…–se acercó a él con confianza–…no pasará nada…

–¡De eso no puedes estar seguro!... –le contestó algo alterado–…¡Es una guerra!, y no soportaría que nos atacaran y que algo le pasara a mi hijo…

–¡¿Entonces a que lo trajiste?!... –le dijo molesto por la actitud de su amigo. El castaño no respondió–…¡Si sabes los peligros!, ¡¿Por qué lo expones?!...

Greil se mantuvo en silencio.

Aspros continuó–Dijiste que querías que aprendiera de esto, ¿no?...

El mercenario asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Entonces deja de mimarlo, y cumple lo que dijiste!, ¡ya no es un bebé!...

El de ojos azules analizó todos los golpes que su amigo le había dado, pues para su lástima eran ciertos.

–Tienes razón…–habló después de un incómodo silencio ocasionado por los hechos anteriores–…ya no es un bebé…

–Claro que la tengo…–contestó con orgullo nuevamente.

–…Es solo que…–interrumpió al monarca.

Aspros frunció el ceño y le vio con severidad.

–¿Sólo que…?

El comandante se quedó callado unos momentos, y después de respirar hondo de ese fresco y delicioso aire contestó:

–Lo atacaron cuando veníamos para acá…

El rey mantuvo su calma y serenidad, como si no le importara realmente.

–¿Sabes quien fue?

Greil le describió con lujo de detalle todo lo que recordaba de aquella asquerosa y horrenda mujer que le amenazó con su hijo, tampoco perdió la calma ni la cordura.

Su amigo lo analizó unos momentos en silencio, después habló:

–Bien, veré que puedo hacer…

El castaño le sonrió. Era bueno ser amigo del rey.

–Gracias…

–Ni lo menciones…–el pelinegro le volvió a sonreír con sinceridad.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Greil aprovechó para volver a admirar el salón en donde probablemente se celebraría la fiesta de Aqua.

– _Será una fiesta muy elegante…_ –pensó– _…solo espero que traigamos ropa para la ocasión…_

Las puertas del castillo abriéndose causaron un fuerte eco en la estancia, rompiendo el silencio en el que los dos amigos se encontraban, forzándoles a mirar a quien había llegado.

–Mi Lord…–Esa voz Greil la reconocía, a pesar de que habían pasado años sin verle. Vio bajar a tres jóvenes, dos hombres y una mujer, siendo el que iba delante de ellos a quién el conocía.

–Alberich…– Aspros se dirigió al joven que guiaba a los otros dos. Este hizo una profunda reverencia.

–Mi señor…–dijo sin dirigirle la mirada, como si el hacerlo fuera una ofensa de gravedad–…he traído al príncipe Alteano y a su guardiana…

Los ojos azules de Greil analizaron a los otros dos jóvenes. El príncipe le recordaba físicamente a su hijo, solo que con rasgos más femeninos y con el cabello mejor arreglado. La joven, por otro lado, le recordaba a una duquesa o condesa de Begnion, a quién no recordarla no le dio importancia.

–Ah…–dijo el de ojos amatista con simpleza y sin asombro–…así que tu eres el famoso Marth Lowell de Altea…

–Así es señor…–el nombrado contestó con una reverencia–…es todo un honor conocerle majestad.

–es honor es mío…–analizó rápidamente con sus ojos índigo al joven, notando que tenía un corazón puro, noble, honesto y valiente. Sus ojos se volvieron normales antes de dirigirse a la pelirroja–…usted debe ser la guardiana…¿Cuál era su nombre?

–Soy Lady Ghya Rimmela Yuken señor–la chica imitó los movimientos de Marth y le dirigió una sutil sonrisa. El rey hizo lo mismo que hizo con el Alteano, notando en ella una gran capacidad mágica y un corazón guerrero y feroz por naturaleza. Se quedó unos momentos de silencio después de esto.

–Es un nombre muy largo…

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la de ojos anaranjados.

–¿Disculpe?...

–…Lady Ghya Rimmela Yuken…–repitió el noble ignorando a la guardiana–…te diré Gy para recordarte mejor.

Parecía que los ojos de Ghya lanzaban un fuerte Arcfire hacia el monarca, el príncipe temía que su compañera dijera o replicara algo, sin embargo la chica solo respiraba hondo y apretaba los puños fuertemente, tanto así que el nuevo temor del peli azul era que su amiga se lastimara con sus propias uñas.

–Él es Greil…–Aspros pareció ignorar los deseos de asesinarle de parte de la Alteana y continuó con la introducción–…es un viejo amigo mío, y ahora un aleado de guerra, no duden en pedirle ayuda si lo necesitasen.

A pesar de que el castaño no esperaba tal introducción sonrió levemente a los recién llegados, dirigiéndoles al mismo tiempo una corta reverencia. Después de eso, la estancia se vio inundada en un profundo e incómodo silencio que era roto de vez en cuando por algún que otro cantar de los pájaros.

–Greil…–el pelinegro decidió hablar después de un rato–…hay unos…asuntos...pendientes que debo discutir con el príncipe Marth y lady Gy, por lo que te pido te retires…

El nombrado entonces entendió que era un tema que no era de su incumbencia, por lo que salió dirigido por el mismo camino que siguió su hijo de azules ojos.

Después de mucho buscar y preguntar a la servidumbre por la localización del muchacho, dio con la alcoba donde este dormía plácidamente.

Era pequeña comparada con las otras habitaciones, teniendo solamente una cama, un ropero, un espejo y una ventana, pero eso no parecía incomodarle, ya que estaba profundamente dormido en el primer mueble.

Sonrió. Sabía que el viaje había sido pesado para ambos, y se alegro que tomara algo de reposo en una cama decente.

Cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta, no quería hacerle perder esa hermosa oportunidad de recuperar horas de sueño pérdidas y se dirigió a su habitación asignada, pues el también necesitaba de un buen descanso.

Mañana sería un día largo y pesado…

* * *

–Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero…

Una vez que su amigo se retiró, Aspros continuó su plática con los Alteanos. Aunque para el príncipe la mejor parte del viaje haya sido llegar, se limitó en con una sonrisa.

–Lo fue mi lord–le sonrió amablemente.

A pesar de que Aspros sabía que el corazón del príncipe mentía, decidió no reprocharle nada, pues vio también, aunque se le hizo algo estúpido que no se quejara, que no quería sonar como alguien que se queje si se le envía a cierto lado por alguna razón.

–Eso es bueno…–dijo sonriendo un poco–…no querría que el representante de Altea estuviera molesto o cansado en la fiesta de mañana…

El príncipe quedó confundido con la última oración.

–¿Disculpe?

–La fiesta de mañana…–respondió el rey con simpleza. El príncipe no cambió su expresión para nada, a lo que el peli negro frunció ligeramente el ceño.

–¿Acaso…su padre no le dijo a que vendría aquí?... –el ceño fruncido se convirtió en una ceja levantada.

El peli azul negó con la cabeza, a lo que Aspros respondió con un bufido.

–Bueno…–continuó con un tono molesto, como si tuviera que explicarle a un niño de cinco años porque uno más uno era igual a dos–…le ofrecí a su padre un tratado, donde prometo ayudar con su…país, en lo que necesite…pero, no fueron los únicos, porque lo que usted debe convencerme de cerrar el tratado con Altea, esa evaluación empezó desde que usted cruzó el castillo, ¿quedó claro?

A pesar de que el Alteano no entendía porque su padre no le comentó que este viaje era por cuestiones tan importantes como un tratado internacional, asintió la cabeza.

–Entiendo mi señor…–ya no sonaba confundido a pesar de no entender que razones tendría su padre y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa–…agradezco esta oportunidad y espero ser lo suficientemente apto para cerrar con usted el tratado.

–Ya veremos eso…–la fría respuesta del rey borró la sonrisa del Alteano.

–Alberich…–continuó hablando de la misma manera.

–¿Si señor?... –el de ojos plateados dio un paso al frente.

–Lleva a nuestros invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones.

–Sí señor…–el general hizo una reverencia y después de dirigió a los Alteanos–…síganme por favor…

Y sin decir más, los guió por el castillo.

Internamente, Marth se preguntaba por qué su padre no le comentó algo tan importante como un tratado internacional con la mejor nación del continente de Gamma. Era una oportunidad única, ¿Por qué no comentarle?

– _Supongo que está muy claro que no confía en mí…_ –suspiró pesadamente sin dejar de seguir al pelinegro.

Después de una larga y silenciosa caminata, Alberich se detuvo ante una puerta de madera, la cual al abrirla, reveló una elegante habitación, con una cama grande y cómoda, cuyas sábanas parecían hechas de nieve de lo blancas que eran. Sobre ella sobresalían tres cabezas de animales, siendo estos un jabalí, un oso y un venado. Al lado de esta, una mesa de noche y un perchero de bronce que brillaba como el oro le acompañaban.

Una alfombra café cubría el camino de la puerta a la cama, Marth dedujo que era el resto del pelaje del oso que estaba ahí.

Alcanzaban a pisarla las patas de una silla junto con las de su escritorio, que estaban hechos de maderas que él no alcanzaba a identificar. Sobre el mismo había varios pliegos blancos, así como frascos de tinta de diferentes colores y una pluma de franjas negras y cafés.

Frente a él había un armario de las mismas maderas que ya poseía las cosas del príncipe. Al lado de esta, una ventana se encargaba de iluminar la habitación. Sus marcos eran de oro y las cortinas eran hechas de hilos de plata.

Los ojos del peli azul recorrían la habitación con asombro, mientras su dueño entraba con cuidado, ¡ni siquiera su habitación en su tierra natal era tan majestuosa, hermosa y elegante!

–Sí necesita algo…–su guía le habló, sin tener éxito de que el noble le volteara a ver–…pregunte por un servidor…con permiso…

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta, dejándole solo.

El peli azul respiró hondo recordando a lo que venía, se quitó la capucha y la colgó con cuidado en el perchero antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama.

En serio quería entender porque su padre no le confiaba ese tipo de cosas. Una parte de él no quería creer eso, pero era callada por los innegables hechos.

Entonces un debate interno nació: Convencer o no al rey de Beneteash a cerrar el tratado con su padre…

* * *

Refunfuñaba en silencio tras esa breve reunión, ¿Cómo se atrevía a degradarle de esa manera? Cierto era que ella poseía el nivel más bajo de la nobleza, pero sentía que merecía más respeto que eso.

Seguía a Alberich a la distancia, temía que notara su enojo y ocurriera alguno de estos escenarios: le regañara o la acusara con el monarca. Este último podría significar esa oportunidad tan única que se le presentaba a su país.

Tenía que comportarse, recordando las palabras de su padre:

–" _Algunos nobles te harán menos…_ –resonó en su mente– _…jamás les reproches nada, nos harás quedar mal…"_

Sin embargo, después recordó lo que su madre le dijo:

–" _Es cierto que así se portarán…_ –su voz era una melodiosa y pacífica– _…pero no bajes la cabeza, no les repliques verbalmente, se una dama y demuestra con hechos que tu título te queda corto…"_

Sonrió al recordar a aquella mujer que le regaló la vida. Para ella su madre era la más hermosa, bondadosa y dulce de todas.

–Listo mi lady…

La voz de Alberich la hizo regresar en sí. Se encontraban ante una puerta igual a la de Marth, inclusive la habitación revelada era muy parecido, sería el mismo si los detalles como en lugar de animales estuviese el símbolo de los Exilion y las sábanas de la cama rojo pálido.

–Si necesita algo mi lady…–escuchó sin dejar de admirar la habitación–…solo pregunte por mí…–empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo y le volvió a dirigir la palabra–…y…le ruego que no se tome el apodo como ofensa mi señora…

Ghya se asustó por unos momentos al ver que había notado su furia, pero se calmó al ver que solo quería hacerle sentir mejor y le sonrió un poco.

–Lo intentaré…

Alberich correspondió al gesto y le dio privacidad a la pelirroja.

La chica bufó una vez más, lanzando sin éxito su capa de viaje en el perchero y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, perdiendo su vista en el techo de piedra. Trataba de ignorar el frío trato del rey hacía ella y su amigo, así como pensando en cómo defender su herido orgullo.

¿La querían enojada?...Enojada la tendrían…

Pero sería mejor…mucho mejor que decir palabras altisonantes o con golpes…

Sería toda una dama…así como le indicó su madre…

* * *

–¡¿Un qué?!

–Un baile…

–¡Claramente no escuchaste que no quería!...

–Y tú claramente no escuchaste que me daba igual…

Padre e hija peleaban en el comedor. Tenía una ventana con bordes de oro, que era en realidad una pared que mostraba los jardines traseros del castillo. Esta era interrumpida por una enorme chimenea de piedra, que consumía lentamente la madera que se le ofrecía. Frente a ella, una larga mesa de finas maderas reposaba sobre una enorme y cómoda alfombra hecha de los pelajes de exóticos animales. Los bordados de los manteles eran de oro y plata, así como los de las sillas. De estas, las que sobresalían eran las del rey y la princesa, siendo la primera la más alta y elegante que la segunda.

–¿Porqué me haces esto?

–Por qué eres mi hija, la princesa, debes conocer los otros reinos y que ellos vean lo que es ser un monarca digno de su título.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero en eso tenía razón. Años de enseñanzas rigurosas y exigentes clases de todo tipo tenían que hacerse notar sobre los demás que se hacían llamar príncipes y princesas, reyes y reinas. Aunque a veces deseaba la libertad que Andra le presumía a los cuatro vientos, tenía que cumplir con su deber…

–Está bien…–le dijo después de un largo silencio–…lo haré…

–Perfecto…

–Pero…

Su padre alzó la ceja ante la última palabra de la pelinegra.

–¿Pero qué?...

Su hija le imitó.

–Deberás dejar a Andra entrar como mi dama de compañía y despedirás a las demás…

Esta vez frunció el ceño.

–¡¿Por qué prefieres a una simple y sucia asesina que a las damas de mejor clase en nuestro país?!

Aqua le volvió a imitar.

–Porque claramente no has notado que esto es un chantaje…

Aspros entonces entendió: no Andra, no Aqua.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. No era la primera vez de este tipo de amenazas y el bien sabía que se las cumplía, y si quería, le dejaría en ridículo.

La princesa sonrió triunfante.

–Te veré en la fiesta padre…

Se fue alegremente a buscar a su amiga…

Convencerla sería la verdadera batalla…

* * *

 **Shshjsahadshasj Naga! Que me has hecho?! Dx no suelo escribir mucho (?)**

 **Ojala pudiera ser así para mis otros fics :v (les invito a leerlos uwu)**

 **Si yo se que dije que por un tiempo, pero no me resistí en escribir esto ;u; (aparte estoy mejor xD)**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado tanto como yo uwu**

 **PINKIDIAMOND: Me alegra que te esté gustamdo uwu y si u.u ahora su destino quedó sellado ;n; esque era obvio que era noble (?) bueno, eso creo yo :v y si Aqua es curiosa uwu**

 **AngelTerra: agasghasghasghs y aun falta que conozcan a Aqua y Andra (?) se hará un desmadre :v sahshjsaj ya verás como las conocen uwu ;) me alegra que te esté gustando uwu**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	10. Capítulo 9: Mejores amigos

_**CAPÍTULO 9: MEJORES AMIGOS**_

– ¡¿Qué yo qué?!

La sonrisa de Aqua se borró en cuando su mejor amiga pronunció esa oración. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su anaranjada mirada parecía ser de fuego.

–¡¿En qué demonios pensabas al decirle eso a tu padre?!

–Pues pensé "con un demonio, ¿para qué quiero yo a esas presuntuosas si mi mejor amiga no es bienvenida en la fiesta?"

La rubia alzó la ceja sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

–¿En serio esperas que crea que prefieres a una sensual y guapa asesina en lugar de gordas, presumidas y sin personalidad?...

Aqua se preocupó un poco, ¿Andra se sentía bien?

Se relajó un poco al verla reír. Solo fue víctima de una cruel broma de su amiga.

–Eres malvada…–negó con la cabeza riendo un poco.

–Y así me amas Aquita…–la asesina le respondió.

La princesa sonrojó ante el apodo de su amiga. Si bien era cierto que a ella era la única que le perdonaba que le llamara así, aun sentía que sonaba algo extraño.

–Entonces As-…tu padre, ¿accedió nuevamente?

La pelinegra le miró extrañada.

–¿Porqué no habría de?... –le contestó–…soy su niña consentida, su princesa, ¿lo olvidas?

La de ojos naranja rió aun más

–Tienes bastante suerte, ¿sabes? Muchas ya quisieran estar en tu lugar…

Al principio la de ojos morados pensó que su amiga se refería a que ella era una princesa y que tenía todo lo que deseaba en la palma de su mano, pero, después comprendió a que se refería que no todas tenían un padre que les demostraba amor ni que las consentían…

Y entre ellas, estaba su amiga…

–Andra… –pocas veces se arrepentía de lo que decía, y esta una de esas, pues sintió que ofendió a la rubia –…yo, lo lamento no sabía que…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, notó como la de ojos anaranjados negaba con la cabeza y le sonreía un poco.

–Ya no me afecta igual…–le sonrió dulcemente. La princesa sabía que pocas veces su amiga le sonreía de esa manera, así como que no la dirigía a cualquier persona, había notado que solo era a ella. Pero claro, cuando se es abandonado por sus padres al nacer con un grupo de asesinos cualquiera, no se puede sonreír así todos los días.

Entendió entonces que la asesina le tenía un especial cariño y confianza.

Claro que esto se fue forjando por casi cinco años.

Los primeros fueron casi puras peleas entre ambas, causando rivalidad entre ellas.

A mediados del tercer año, durante un ataque al castillo, la princesa fue salvada por Andra, quién por cumplir con su deber, recibió graves heridas, de las cuales, gracias a los Dioses, logró recuperarse tras un largo y monótono tratamiento.

Cuando logró volver al trabajo, la princesa y la chica lograron entenderse, viendo que eran más parecidas de lo que pensaban. Inclusive, ese antes molesto apodo de "Aquita", ya le dejaba de ofender.

Le sonrió de manera sincera. Tampoco era muy común que le sonriera a alguien de la misma manera, o, mejor dicho, era raro que le sonriera de esa manera que no fuera a esa asesina.

–Bien…–la rubia hizo que la peli negra saliera de sus pensamientos–…lo haré…–¿escuchó bien? , ¿Aceptó? –…seré tu dama de compañía…

Aqua no pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría y abrazar a su amiga, dando algunos saltitos cuan niña pequeña cuando su padre le complace sus caprichos…

Bueno, algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a decir verdad…

– ¡Oh Andra…–exclamó sin dejar de saltar–…no sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer!

No le importó sentir como la mayor se tensaba por su fuerte agarre, al contrario, la incitó a abrazarle con mayor fuerza.

–M-me alegro Aquita…–la voz de la rubia se oía igual de tensa que como lucía en esos momentos, inclusive se oía como si la estuviesen ahorcando–…p-pero…–continuo–…si me sigues abrazando de esa manera, vas a quedarte sin dama, porque le faltará aire…

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que estaba abusando de esa fuerza que desarrolló en entrenamientos tan duros para ser algún día portadora de aquella espada de su familia: "índigo". Característica leyenda de su país y familia, índigo era no solo el color de la espada, si no el color de sus ojos al usar ese poder que solo los ojos cambiantes poseían: el poder observar cosas que los demás no pueden.

Claro está que ella aun no controlaba ese poder como lo hacía su padre, y por más que lo intentara, no podía, cosa que sentía que a su padre decepcionaba, pues de los Exilion era el que más supo controlar su poder.

No importaba cuantas veces el intentaba calmarla diciéndole que él no logró nada al principio hasta años de entrenamiento cada vez que ella hacía una rabieta o un berrinche cuando no lograba mantener sus ojos en color índigo.

Sin embargo, no quería decir que se iba a dar por vencida en la dominación de ese arte, era terca, mucho, y se lo decían a diario, no sabía en forma de ofensa o en forma de tratar de hacerle ver sus errores, la verdad era algo irrelevante, pero de algo estaba segura, no se daría por vencida hasta ser mejor que su padre.

–Beneteash llamando a Aqua…–entonces regresó a la realidad al notar la mano de la asesina pasar por sus bellos orbes morados–…¿estás disponible?

–¿Eh? –la princesa talló sus ojos, pues por unos instantes creyó que había utilizado su poder, una vez que comprobó que así lo hizo y maldecir por debajo, se dirigió a su amiga nuevamente–Lo siento, me perdí…

–Sí, ya vi…–le contestó la chica rodando los ojos, pero después volviéndole a ver con esa penetrante mirada anaranjada, tan característica de ella.

La princesa negó con la cabeza y la vio con algo de desaprobación por la contestación de su compañera–bueno, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

Andra sonrió un poco de lado antes de contestar.

–Te decía que solo espero que no te moleste el hecho de que me vaya en pantaloncillos…–movió un poco sus fuertes y bien formadas piernas, modelándole a su amiga dicha prenda.

Aqua frunció el ceño y le vio incrédula.

–¿¡Como porque harías eso?! –le contestó con furia.

–Pues por algo muy sencillo llamado "No tengo vestido, y no pienso robar"… –dijo frunciendo el ceño y agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura, pues las "bestias" de sus zapatos la hacían considerablemente más alta que ella. Después se enderezó y colocó una mano en su barbilla–…¿en serio dije lo último?...

Aunque a la peli negra también le extrañó la última afirmación de su amiga, solamente rodó sus ojos y tomó su muñeca, sacándola de su habitación, casi a rastras.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –escuchó que la rubia le hablaba, pero sin intentar soltarse de la noble.

–Ninguna amiga mía irá en fachas a la fiesta que no deseo ir, pero que iré, solo porque ella será la dama de compañía, que me ayudará a soportar a esas asquerosas y gordas sin personalidad…

La asesina sonrió y se dejó llevar. Era capaz de hacer tanto por Aqua, inclusive ir a un evento de gordos avaros, donde normalmente nadie de su clase es bienvenido a menos que se supiera infiltrar o que tuviera alguna "tarea" que hacer. Normalmente, ambos iban de la mano.

– _La dama de compañía Andra…_ –resonó en su mente mientras era guiada por la princesa hacia la habitación de la costurera, a quién la de ojos morados le exigió el mejor vestido para su amiga en el menor tiempo y que fuera de su completo agrado. Rió un poco al ver la expresión de la empleada con las exigencias de la noble y llamó a sus ayudantes para la realización de dicha prenda, llevándola a una elevación circular para poder tomarle medidad– _…Será una fiesta muuuy interesante…_

* * *

–¡Ghya, abre!

Era la sexta vez que el Alteano tocaba a la puerta de la guardiana. No sabía si lo ignoraba o si solo dormitaba, y como su educación era el no irrumpir en la alcoba de una dama, no importa cuanta confianza hubiese entre ellos, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que seguir llamándola.

–¡Por amor de Naga, Ghya!...

–¡¿Qué demonios quieres Marth?!

Escuchó cómo le respondía la aludida, pero se oía un poco distante, por lo que imaginó que estaba dormida

–Necesito comentarte algo, ¿podrías abrirme?

Pero en lugar de que se abriera la puerta de la habitación que tocaba, recibió un golpe de un libro en la cabeza, a lo que él respondió con un grito y llevó la mano al área dolida con tal de consentirle.

–¡Estoy por acá, so tonto!...

Entonces se dio cuenta que la voz no venía de la puerta que tocaba, si no que una habitación después, donde la pelirroja asomaba la cabeza, sus cabellos desordenados y sus ojos con expresión adormilada, pero viéndole como si fuera un idiota.

–P-pero…–dio un vistazo rápido a las escaleras en forma de caracol que acababa de subir–…Alberich dijo que tu habitación era la cuarta después de las escaleras…–entonces, y como si fuera poco, notó que la puerta era la tercera, sintiéndose merecedor de ese golpe con el libro de magia de trueno.

La chica rodó sus anaranjados ojos y se recargó en la puerta de su habitación.

–Ya pasa, antes de que se te olvide como sumar…

Estaba molesta, de seguro la había despertado. Tomó los escritos que le habían provocado una inflamación en la nuca y entró en la alcoba de la chica, notando que era parecida a la de él, con algunas diferencias.

–Bueno…–le habló la jinete más tranquila y cerrando la puerta, haciendo que el peli azul volviera su mirada hacia ella–…¿Qué querías decirme?... –se recargó en la puerta, cruzando tanto brazos como tobillos–…¿Qué es tan urgente e importante como para haberme despertado de forma tan estúpida, brusca, pero divertida?...

Ambos jóvenes dejaron soltar una risita con la última palabra de Ghya.

–Bueno…–empezó nervioso Marth, no sabía ni por donde empezar…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Se levantó después de oír como tocaban a su puerta. No llevaba tanto de haber despertado, pero siempre le era difícil mantenerse despierto después de una siesta o un viaje largo._

 _Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la plateada mirada de Alberich._

– _Espero no haber interrumpido señor…_ – _fue lo primero que dijo, haciendo una ligera reverencia ante el noble._

– _No se preocupe…_ – _el peli azul dejó salir un ligero bostezo._

– _¿Seguro señor?..._ – _el general le preguntó preocupado_ – _…puedo venir después…_

– _No, no, tranquilo…_ – _dijo el de ojos zafiros_ – _…¿Qué ocurre Alberich?_

– _Pues verá señor…_ – _empezó_ – _…su alteza el rey Aspros, me pidió que viniera a recoger la partitura…_

 _La cara de Marth fue tal que el de cabellos negros se preparó por si el noble perdía la conciencia._

– _¿Q-qué partitura?..._

 _Por unos momentos los ojos plateados le vieron extrañados, pero después pareció recordar algo, por lo que le decidió explicarle._

– _Cada pretendiente de la princesa deberá bailar una pieza tradicional de su país, como un tipo de…_ – _el general pensó unos momentos la palabra indicada_ – _…concurso…¿para eso trajo a la señorita Yuken con usted, no?_

 _El príncipe Alteano tensó una sonrisa, estaba molesto y tenía muchas ganas de mandarlo al infierno donde había renacido Medeus, pero se contuvo al recordar que el pobre peli negro no le había hecho nada, más que servir a su amo._

 _Tendría que contenerse al regresar a Altea para no llegar a ofender a su padre._

– _¿Me disculpa un momento?..._ – _y sin esperar respuesta de Alberich, Marth cerró la puerta y se sentó en el banco destinado para escribir, pero lo utilizó para golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio frente él._

 _No podía creer la vergüenza que estaba pasando solo por la terquedad de su padre en no decirle cual era su objetivo…_

 _Realmente no estaba dispuesto a cooperar con esto…_

 _Pero entonces recordó a su pueblo y todo lo que podía ofrecer al mundo, si tan solo tuvieran una oportunidad…_

 _Dejó de golpearse y recordó que en sus maletas notó las partituras de un vals normalmente tocado en Altea para las introducciones de sociedad…_

 _Entonces recordó que la fiesta de su amiga se había tocado esa canción…_

 _Tal vez no fue del todo una coincidencia que Lord Klagg no hubiese podido acompañarlo a Altea._

 _Buscó con prisa dicha partitura y se la entregó al general._

– _Gracias alteza…_ – _El peli negro hizo una reverencia_ – _…con su permiso señor…_

 _Y sin decir más, dejó solo al Alteano, quién seguía analizando la situación, tenía que decirle a su amiga lo que acababa de ocurrir, tenían que practicar nuevamente antes del día del baile, pero no sabía dónde estaba su alcoba._

 _Entonces recordó que Alberich fue quién los guió a sus habitaciones, por lo que decidió seguirle para preguntarle._

– _¡Disculpa, Alberich!..._ – _el aludido volteó hacia el noble._

– _¿Si señor?..._

– _¿Dónde está la habitación de Ghya?_

– _¿De la señorita Yuken?_

– _Sí, ella…_

– _Pues mire…_ – _le indicó el fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraban otras escaleras_ – _siga por este pasillo y suba las escaleras, es la cuarta habitación después de ellas…_

– _Cuarta…entiendo, gracias…_

 _Y antes de que pudiese recibir la respuesta del de ojos de plata, Marth se echó a correr por el pasillo que Alberich le había indicado…_

 _El problema ahora sería, convencer a Ghya…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–¿Y bien Marth?...

El de ojos zafiro dejó de pensar en sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja, quién seguía en la espera de la historia del príncipe.

Respiró hondo, sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que le contaría, pero no había opción, por lo que simplemente se lo contó.

Al terminar su relato, el príncipe observó con detenimiento a la guardiana. Tenía la misma cara que él le mostró a Alberich cuando este le dio las noticias.

– _Qué ridículo me ví…_ –pensó analizando la cara de la chica y suspiró pesadamente–Bueno… –dijo después de unos momentos más–…¿Qué opinas?

La chica pensó por unos momentos su respuesta.

–Opino que va a ser difícil controlarme para no matar a tu padre…–le comentó riendo un poco, cosa que el noble imitó.

–Créeme que te entiendo…

Se quedaron unos momentos en un incómodo silencio. El príncipe notó la mueca de su amiga. Sabía que ella odiaba todo esto, tal vez más que el por el simple hecho de tener que volver a bailar ese vals que Lord Klagg le hizo danzar con sus hermanos en su introducción a la sociedad.

El pasó por algo similar cada vez que su padre organizaba una fiesta donde nobles de toda Akaneia estaban invitados, claro que omitiendo la parte de un vals para él y su pareja de baile.

–Entonces…–comentó Ghya–…¿Qué procede?...

El noble suspiró pesadamente.

–Pues, debemos empezar a ensayar y conseguir trajes para la ocasión, porque dudo que tengas un vestido de fiesta entre tus maletas…

La chica rió con el comentario del príncipe, más que nada porque era verdad.

Después suspiró pesadamente–Esta bien…–comentó abriendo la puerta–…vamos a preguntar dónde podemos ensayar y conseguir atuendos para la ocasión…

Marth le sonrió y salió con ella de su habitación. Caminaron debatiendo cual sería el mejor lugar para ensayar. Llegaron al acuerdo de que sería en los jardines, ya que era un lugar amplio y donde no molestarían a nadie.

Dio gracias a Naga que Ghya aún recordaba los pasos y el ritmo de la canción, pues tendrían que ensayar sin música durante toda la tarde. Pero antes, irían a la ciudadela a buscar quién les confeccione sus vestimentas, pues era lo más urgente.

Solo rezaban porque todo saliera bien…

* * *

–¿Me llamaste, Aspros?...

El aludido volteó a ver al recién llegado, quien se asomaba por la puerta de su estudio.

–Si Greil…–le contestó dejando de lado otra carta que estaba analizando, esta era del prospecto de un país, bien establecido, pero no mejor que Benetash, llamado Chon'sy, el mero nombre le daba risa al rey, y aún más el del príncipe: Yen'fay –…pasa, siéntate por favor…

El castaño obedeció, ocupando el lugar enfrente del monarca.

–Y dime Greil…–cambió el color de sus ojos para poder analizar mejor a su amigo–…¿Qué tal está todo?, ¿te han tratado bien?...

Su amigo sonrió.

–Si Aspros, no te apures…

Notó que decía la verdad, por lo que sonrió un poco.

–Me alegro…

Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que lanzara su siguiente pregunta.

–Y dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas en Crimea?, tus mercenarios, tu pequeña, todo…

Greil volvió a sonreír.

–Todo está muy bien…tal vez no tenemos tanto trabajo como nos gustaría, pero no nos morimos de hambre, ni nos faltan armas…

Vio de nuevo que no mentía por lo que volvió a sonreírle un poco antes de quedar de nuevo en silencio.

–¿Y tu hijo?... –preguntó entonces.

–¿Qué hay con él?

–Sobre su pequeño problema con la memoria…–le dijo–…el que me comentaste después de…tu sabes…

Notó preocupación y un poco de tristeza al recordar el incidente de su esposa, pero eso era solo internamente, porque por fuera, seguía siendo el serio Greil que conoció años atrás.

–Bueno…–el comandante respondió–…que yo sepa, no ha recordado nada de lo que vivió antes de eso…

–¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?... –Aspros colocó su mano en su barbilla, analizando cada reacción y actitud de su amigo.

Notó que su preocupación y angustia aumentaban a la siguiente posibilidad: que él hubiese herido a su propio hijo sin querer.

–Te lo digo porque…–comenzó, ocasionando que su amigo le viera confundido–…cuando analicé a tu muchacho con mis ojos cambiantes…–tomó un breve respiro, ¿Cómo decirle?

–¿Qué notaste?... –el padre del aludido se empezaba a preocupar cada vez más, pero no podía no decirle, al fin y al cabo era su padre.

Respiró profundamente, listo para decirle lo que tanto le empezaba a angustiar de la situación.

–Noté una barrera mágica en su memoria…–vio como la cara de Greil se horrorizaba con esa frase. Sin embargo, continuó–…creo que alguien selló la memoria de tu hijo mientras tú estabas inconsciente…

Todo empezaba a concordar: el que él estuviera inconsciente cuando despertó, el que no presentara ninguna herida y que simplemente al despertar le viera extrañado, pero sin estar asustado, habiendo perdido todos sus recuerdos, inclusive no había recordado su nombre, ni el de Mist.

Aspros se alegró de ver que su amigo empezaba a entender la situación, y sonrió de lado.

–¿Puedes averiguar quién fue o con qué?... –dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos índigo le permitieron notar que ahora su amigo tenía sed de venganza por lo que le hicieron a su pequeño, por lo que sonrió astutamente.

–Fue una magia hecha con un bastón…–dijo con seguridad–…no puedo decirte quién fue o porqué, pero puedo asegurarte que fue alguien muy poderoso, que usaba bien la magia…

–¿Crees que haya sido alguien de por aquí?...

Le miró incrédulo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ofenderle de esa manera?, sin embargo, rió ante la duda de su amigo, al grado de casi ser carcajada.

–Oh vamos Greil…–se limpió unas lagrimas que brotaron a causa de la risa–…ese trabajo es una porquería comparado con lo que alguien de aquí haría…–respiró hondo, tranquilizándose un poco–…si alguien de aquí le hubiese querido hacer eso a tu hijo, no hubiera durado días inconsciente, solo como una hora, y si lo que hicieron era para borrarle cierto recuerdo, solo le sido ese, ¡Y BORRADO!, ¡PERDIDO PARA SIEMPRE!, no esas estupideces de sellarlos como una cajita de sorpresas…

Notó como su amigo se apenaba con su respuesta. No solía molestarse por eso, pero era una grave ofensa comparar a Gamma con Tellius. Tampoco solía perdonar a aquellos quienes lo hacía, pero él era Greil…

Podía pasarle muchas cosas, inclusive sabía que no lo hacía con intensión de ofender, por lo cual tan solo le explicaba, con un tono molesto, como eran realmente las cosas.

El castaño suspiró pesadamente ante el regaño de su amigo y se frotó la sien.

–¿Y cuál es el fin de todo esto?

Aspros se acomodó en su asiento y le sonrió alzando la ceja.

–Que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos a quitarle eso a tu muchacho…

Greil se acercó a él, el peli negro notó curiosidad y emoción en el…

–¿Quién es?

Le sonrió confiado.

–Llegará en un par de días, pero quédate tranquilo, es de confianza…

Vio entonces felicidad y tranquilidad en su amigo. Al dar su trabajo por terminado, hizo que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

–Bien…–aclaró su garganta–…ya puedes irte Greil y seguir con lo que estabas haciendo…

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y salió del estudio del rey.

Aspros volvió a dirigir su atención a las cartas sobre su escritorio, notando una que estaba sellada con cera púrpura en un sobre crema.

– _¿Sellada?..._

La tomó con algo de temor y la abrió con cuidado de no romper el sobre. Con el corazón en la garganta cambió de nuevo sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con una carta realmente cruel y amenazadora.

Lorgró aterrarle, cosa que no sucedía con facilidad.

Arrugó la carta y la tiró a la chimenea. Acto seguido tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, su corazón a punto de reventarle en sus oídos. No solo le asustó, le aterró. Pensar que alguien pudiera tener tan duro corazón y sed de sangre, era algo que ya ni los demonios podían describir.

–Llama a Alberich…–dijo al escuchar como alguien abría su puerta. Al oír que no decía nada, volvió a hacer su mirada de tono índigo y frunció el ceño mostrando furia hacia la criada que se encontraba en la puerta–…¡AHORA MUJER!

Sin dudar un segundo más, la señora corrió en busca del joven general. El rey se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y frotó su sien regresando su vista a la normalidad.

¿Porqué le pasaba a él?, ¿era real?

Rezaba a sus deidades porque fuera tan solo otro chiste, una cruel broma jugada por algún niño estúpido y que realmente no sabía lo que decía, o de algún vagabundo o inclusive de algún aldeano que fuera de los que siempre le echaban la culpa de la situación actual a los monarcas.

Pensó en la vaga posibilidad de que había malinterpretado los sentimientos con los que fue escrita, aunque bueno, eso ni los Dioses lo creían. Sus poderes eran perfectos, como él.

Volvió a pensar en lo primero, logrando relajarse un poco más, y quitándose ese molesto dolor de cabeza y el retumbar de su corazón en sus oídos, empezando a creerse que realmente solo era una tonta broma para perder el tiempo…

Sin embargo, su corazón y cabeza sabían que no lo eran…

* * *

 **Ewjhwkhdsbdbwhbhbhhhjebhw! Un récord \:v/**

 **El capítulo más largo que he escrito (ya ni mi adaptación de un anime con los personajes de smash :v!) uwu coff coff, bueno :v**

 **Dx! ¿Quien y que le escribió a Aspros?**

 **¿A quién contrató?**

 **Si adivinan haré capítulos así el resto de mi vida \:v/, ok no, igual lo haré si no le atinan :B**

 **AngelTerra133: xD ese Aspros es un loquillo (?) así como su hija :v ok no uwu me alegra que me salgan bien tus personajes y que te gusten :) uwu eso es lo importante. Dhhdhdsjshdsjds me alegra que te guste el castillo y como lo describo :D xD algo asi imagine :B pronto pronto uwu ya nos estamos acercando ;) y si uwu pura belleza con ellos.**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: ;u; también amo describir esa relación de padre-hijo uwu se me hace tan linda ;u; . xD si :v al único que respeta es a Greil :v (no como Klagg que ni eso hace .-.) me alegra que te guste el castillo, y tu también describes muy bien uwu y si :v ella es la mejor en eso uwu. Si uwu Marth siendo Marth :v xD lo se \:v/ Aspros en todo su esplendor (A Ghya no le gusta esto (?) ) xD ¿te extraña? Su papi es Klagg uwu eso es natural xD si uwu Aqua es la consentida de papi :B ya casi uwu nos acercamos ;D claro que irá…por el vino \:v/! algo (?) mientras pueda mostrar lo sensual que es, creo que no habrá problema :P yo también pienso así uwu es mas besho ;u;**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	11. Capítulo 10: EL baile (parte 1)

_**Capítulo 10: El baile (parte 1)**_

–¿Realmente crees que me vea bien con esto?

–oh vamos Aqua, tu y yo sabemos que ese color te queda de maravilla…

–Andra, yo sé que me queda de maravilla, todo me queda de maravilla, pero este color…

La princesa se veía al espejo con ese hermoso vestido blanco de encajes y varias capas. Estas brillaban con un tenue brillo plateado, haciéndole parecer que era polvo de diamantes, que de hecho así era. Cada borde diagonal del vestido se limitaba con un fino borde de hilo de plata y cada una caía elegantemente sobre otra, cubriendo sus blancas y bien formadas piernas. Su torso era cubierto por un bello torso blanco con ese mismo polvo que cubrían las telas inferiores. El escote en forma de corazón no revelaba muchos detalles, y su blanca piel era cubierta por finos guantes hasta el codo. Sus pies, aunque la falda no los dejara ver, eran unas hermosas zapatillas blancas de las mejores carnes que se podían conseguir, adornadas con el mismo polvo usado en su vestido. Su cabello estaba suelto y a pesar de que su rostro aun no era invadido por el maquillaje, lucía como una hermosa y fina dama.

Ladeo su cabeza, analizando mejor su atuendo. Sabía que lucía hermosa, que ninguna mujer luciría mejor que ella por más hermoso que sea su vestido o lo más fino que fueran sus materiales. Ni siquiera ninguna extravagancia o telares exóticos se compararían con ella. Solo había un problema…

–Sabes muy bien que odio el blanco–volteó a ver a su amiga, quien lucía con un atrevido vestido negro, si así se podía decir, pues la falda apenas cubría sus muslos y su escote dejaba mucho a desear. No tenía ningún adorno, pero por su escultural figura y su pálida piel, la hacía lucir igual de bella que ella. Su normalmente cabello lacio estaba ahora ondulado, y su rostro estaba siendo alterado por el maquillaje. Sus labios parecían rubíes, y sus anaranjados ojos resaltaban más con esas delicadas sombras negras y ese potente delineador negro la hacía lucir más misteriosa y hermosa a la vez. Con unos métodos que la princesa de Beneteash le pasó a su amiga, esta logró hacer que sus pestañas lucieran más largas y negras, haciendo ver sus ojos mucho más grandes de lo que ya eran. Sus pies eran calentados por esas enormes bestias de carnaza negra, que brillaban débilmente y de manera natural con la luz de las velas.

–Yo lo sé Aqua…–le contestó arreglando la pintura en sus labios en el espejo del tocador, para después ver a los amatistas–…pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer?, ya es la noche del baile…

–Odio que las costureras me hagan vestidos de este color…–dio un par de vueltas–…¡Y míralo!, parezco una princesita fina y delicada…

La rubia torció un poco los labios y colocó sus manos en su barbilla, analizando mejor el vestido. Después se dirigió al armario y empezó a buscar entre los ropajes de la noble, quien alzó la ceja.

–¿Qué haces?

–Busco…–movió un poco más entre las ropas y entonces sonrió–…esto…

Del armario, sacó un hermoso, elegante y sencillo vestido azul marino. La falda era larga y lisa, y no poseía ninguna clase de brillo. Tenía un escote en forma de "V", cubría su espalda y las mangas cubrían todo el brazo. Aqua se quedó perpleja al ver esto.

–Quítate ese vestidote…–le dijo.

La princesa le vio incrédula.

–¿Quieres que use eso?

–No…

–Pero…

–Tú hazlo.

Obedeció, volviendo a ponerse sus ropajes diarios. Observó como su amiga colocaba ambos vestidos sobre su cama y los analizaba. Después vio como tomaba unas tijeras así como aguja e hilo. La detuvo presintiendo lo que iba a pasar.

–¿Qué haces?

–Voy a hacerte ver sensual y elegante…–abrió y cerró las tijeras, alzando la ceja de manera astuta. Aqua le vio sorprendida.

–¿Sabes coser?

–Ash…–la chica rodó los ojos–…¡claro que se!, ¿Cómo crees que reparo mis prendas?

La princesa no replicó y soltó a su amiga, rezándole a los dioses que su amiga supiera lo que hacía. Pero muy dentro de ella, sabía que su amiga jamás la haría quedar en ridículo, y menos en un evento tan importante como ese, por lo que solo se sentó a ver como Andra cortaba y unía telas. La desesperación la llevó al punto de mejor concentrarse en dar vueltas por el dormitorio. No supo cuanto tiempo esperó hasta escuchar la voz de su dama con estas mágicas palabras:

–Esta listo…

Lo analizó inmediatamente, y sonrió al ver que usó el torso del vestido blanco, y le quitó varias capas de la falda, dejando unas cuantas transparentes y brillantes por encima de la falda azul marino, los cuales brillaban de tal manera que pareciera un cielo nocturno estrellado. Cortó un poco más el escote, colocándole aparte una tela azul que sirviera como borde. En su cama vio un listón, de seguro sería para ajustar o su cintura o su cabello. Sonrió al verlo y con ayuda de su amiga, se lo colocó, viéndose aún más radiante y hermosa de lo que se hubiese visto con cualquiera de los dos vestidos anteriores. Se dejó peinar y maquillar por su dama, y aunque su peinado no era tan complicado al recoger todo su cabello en una trenza que tomaba todo el contorno de su cabello para el final hacerle un pequeño chongo, se veía realmente hermosa y dejaba al descubierto todos los detalles del vestido. Sus labios se veían de un bello y suave rosa pastel y sus orbes morados brillaban con mayor resplandor ante las delicadas sombras azul cielo. Así mismo, lucían más espectaculares ante los delineados negros y el agrandamiento de pestañas que la rubia le hizo.

–Quedaste hermosa…

La chica dio un par de vueltas en el espejo, admirando su imagen.

–Lo se…–lo dijo con orgullo. La asesina rió un poco y se colocó en la cintura una cola de un color negro transparente, así como una chalina del mismo tono.

–Vamos princesa…–le dijo–…que ya es hora que conozcan lo que es la belleza…

La chica sonrió y salió con su amiga, haciendo sonar sus tacones por los amplios pasillos de piedra. Sabía que iba en serio lo de que conocerían su verdadera belleza, y les demostraría como luce una verdadera princesa.

* * *

Sacó esos dorados y brillantes tacones de la caja y los vio en silencio por unos momentos. Suspiró pesadamente, no creía que tendría que volver a vestirse con un enorme vestido y zapatos altos en una fiesta donde, para variar tendría, que bailar ante todos, como cuando fue su introducción a la sociedad.

No podía quejarse, fue una fiesta muy bella, con música y baile, pero no le gustó fue que su padre la tratara como si de un objeto se tratase.

"mi hija esto", "mi hija aquello", solo eso escuchaba al estar a su lado. Por otro lado, su madre solo les presumía a sus amigas que su hija ya había crecido y que se había vuelto en una bella jovencita, que aparte era una gran guerrera.

Por otro lado, Makao solo trataba de alejarse de algunas chicas que le hostigaban. Sabía que era tímido, pero no sabía que lo era tanto, por lo que se excusaba con tan ridículas situaciones que, para variar, ninguna de ellas le creía y le seguían fastidiando. Y, como si de la noche y la mañana se tratase, Togho estuvo tratando de conseguir con quien bailar toda la noche, pero la mayoría de las niñas estaban detrás de su hermano mayor.

Rió un poco al recordar eso último y como su hermano refunfuñaba ante la poca atención que las chicas le daban. Creyó que al hacer el vals con su hermana, haría que se fijaran, no solo en lo hermosa que su hermanita se había puesto, si no que conseguiría también una novia…

Rio al recordar su frustración ante los malos resultados de su búsqueda y como su hermano mayor se sentía alegre que todo eso terminara.

Levantó un poco la falda de su tinto vestido para colocarse sus zapatillas. Se levantó para dar un par de vueltas por la habitación para acostumbrarse a ellos. Al tener de vuelta su equilibrio, se colocó frente al espejo para admirar su imagen. No era el vestido más impactante, pero lucía bien en ella, y resaltaría al momento de bailar el vals con Marth. Su falda estaba hecha de varios pedazos de tela tinta con brillos de rubí que bajaban con gracia y delicadeza hacia el suelo, sin ninguna faldilla debajo que molestara sus piernas, cubriendo inclusive sus zapatos. A pesar de arrastrarla un poco por el piso, lograba caminar bien, e inclusive se formaba una muy pequeña cola detrás de ella. Su torso estaba cubierto por usa suave y uniforme tela tinta, sin ningún adorno y que se ajustaba a su delgada silueta. Su cintura resaltaba gracias a un enorme listón de hilo de oro que le abrazaba con gracia y delicadeza.

Soltó unas pinzas que atrapaban a su cabello, revelando unos hermosos rulos rojos con brillo dorado, cortesía de la dama a quien le compró unos cosméticos, prometiéndole que resaltarían el rojo de sus cabellos con unos muy tenues rayos dorados, haciéndole parecer un sol en medio de la noche. Se dirigió ahora a su cara, y usó un bálsamo que en cuanto tocó los labios de la chica, los hizo brillar con tal intensidad que parecían un par de gemas a la luz de la luna. Coloreó sus párpados con un tenue tono de marrón, que hacía resaltar aun más sus anaranjados orbes. Tiñó entonces sus pestañas con esa pintura que le prometía crecerlas y hacerlas ver más negras, así como delineó su lagrimal con un negro muy fino, que, al no estar acostumbrada a usar eso en los ojos, le hizo soltar un par de lágrimas. Para sorpresa de la chica, la pintura no se corrió. Delineó también su párpado exterior, dándole una bella, pero joven apariencia.

Se colocó con cuidado esos suaves guantes hechos de hilo de oro, bordeados al final con una hermosa tela que iba a la par con su vestido, y se colocó una gargantilla del mismo material con una enorme piedra negra, quien en cuanto tocó su piel, adquirió la tonalidad naranja de su mirar. Añadió aparte, una delgada cadena de ese metal precioso, de la cual colgaba un dije en forma de sol, con la misma piedra que llevaba en su garganta. Según la dueña del local, esos collares fueron creados con un tipo de oro especial, el cual brillaba cuando se acercaba a único tipo de plata, siendo que fueron encontrados juntos y se decía que quienes portaran ambos materiales, eran almas gemelas. La verdad no creía en esas cosas, solo lo compró porque Marth le dijo que se le veía bien encima y se ofreció a regalárselo. Era una muy buena oferta, ¿Por qué desperdiciarla?

– _Ahora ya estoy lista…_

Escuchó entonces que tocaron en la puerta de su cuarto.

–Soy yo Ghya, ¿Estas lista?...

Reconoció esa masculina voz y abrió inmediatamente. Ante ella apareció el noble peli azul, pero tenía que admitir que ese nuevo traje negro resaltaba más sus ojos. Era de cuello alto y con bordes de plata, así como las hombreras que hacían parecer que tenía una espalda más ancha de lo que realmente tenía. A pesar de que su saco estaba cerrado, lograba divisar la blanca camisa de seda que portaba debajo de ese elegante, negro y liso traje. Sus botas eran de color azul marino, pero su tonalidad era tan fuerte que lograban confundirse con negro y era decorada por finos hilos de plata que amarraban el calzado. Atrapada entre sus hombreras estaba una capa que hacía un juego perfecto son su calzado. Hilos de plata bordaban en la capa el escudo de armas de su pueblo natal, así como unos hermosos zafiros azules que abrochaban la capa con las hombreras del príncipe. Sus guantes eran del mismo tono, y llevaba bordeado el final de los mismos con ese hilo de plata que le decoraba por todos lados. Su cabello lucía más arreglado de lo normal, estaba detrás de las orejas y ningún cabello estaba levantado, ni siquiera un pequeño flequillo que alcanzaba a tocar su frente se veía mal. Aún con la tiara de su hermana, su apariencia no dejaba de ser varonil.

–Vaya Marth…–la jinete se cruzó de brazos, admirando la nueva apariencia de su amigo–…que te cuesta verte así de bien todos los días…

El aludido rió y le ofreció el brazo a su amiga.

–vamos, ya es hora…

La chica sonrió y tomó el brazo del príncipe, dirigiéndose con él hacia el salón principal. Música inundaba el lugar y de vez en cuando era opacada unos momentos por aquel hombre que anunciaba la llegada de algún noble. Había una larga fila delante de ellos, deduciendo que eran los demás candidatos al tratado con Beneteasch. Vio a un hombre de cabellos plateados, acompañado de una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, vestida con un vestido morado, sus hombros con enormes picos, bordeados de un color plateado. No alcanzaba a ver el resto de los detalles del vestido, por lo que decidió observar a los demás. Vio también a un niño castaño, acompañado de una rubia con un pomposo vestido rosado. Otro de ellos tenía el cabello largo y blanco, su compañera parecía tener el cabello igual de largo pero completamente negro. Por último y delante de ellos, un hombre rubio obscuro era acompañado de una dama con un precioso y lacio cabello azul recogido en una media cola por un broche dorado con enormes diamantes, quien vestía un elegante pero un poco provocativo vestido amarillo.

Sintió muchos nervios al ver a tanta gente reunida en ese lugar y más aún cuando la fila empezó a avanzar lentamente tras las siguientes palabras:

–¡El príncipe de Pleguia, Robbie, y lady Tharja Black!...

Vio como la pareja era recibida por aplausos y como la gente les dejaba pasar, así como algunos que empezaban a murmurar, criticándolos.

– _Por eso odio estas fiestas…_ –suspiró pesadamente, tomando con fuerza el brazo del príncipe, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada por el olor de las velas que iluminaban con fuerzas el salón– _…te juzgan en cuanto te ven…_

–¡Lord Ricken y Lady Maribelle, representando a Ylisse!

Se le hizo realmente extraño que Chrom y Robin no representaran a Ylisse, por su mente pasó la vaga idea de que el gobernante de Ylisse estaba enfermo, o estaba a punto de ser padre. Vio como otros nobles ahogaban risas al ver que eran mucho más jóvenes que la mayoría de los presentes.

–¡Los príncipes de Chon'sin, Yen'fay y Say'ry!

Empezó a preocuparse cada vez que nombraban a un nuevo candidato, pues las posibilidades de ser los elegidos disminuían las posibilidades de ser ellos los elegidos para esa alianza con Beneteash.

–¡Representando a Dubhe, el general Magnus Ain, acompañado de la hermosa y joven señorita Luna!

Pudo notar entonces mejor los atuendos de la pareja: El vestido de ella llevaba un escote en la espalda hasta su cintura y un corte que se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo hasta las caderas, pero su falda era completamente amplia. No parecía poseer más adornos, pero aun así le hacían resaltar mucho. Sus zapatillas eran altas y brillantes, como los de ellas. El hombre rubio, por su parte, vestía un traje blanco de pies a cabeza con bordes dorados, así como una capa de un tono crema del mismo tipo de bordeado.

No se dio cuenta que era su turno, sus nervios y mareos aumentaron de una manera colosal, llegando a creer que devolvería sus alimentos ahí mismo, pero tuvo que resistir esa asquerosa sensación y sonreír de la mejor manera que podía hacerlo en su condición. Vio como Marth se acercaba al gordo hombre vestido de manera ostentosa con un traje y gorro morado con detalles negros.

–¡El príncipe de Altea Marth Lowell, y su acompañante Lady Ghya Rimmela Yuken!

Bajó al ritmo de Marth, solo para que también le dejaran pasar por la pista. No faltaron aquellos que criticaban su forma de vestir y caminar, así como su nombre o título, pero no era algo que le importara realmente, solo quería salir rápido de ese infierno. Sabía que no sería pronto, por lo que se concentró en no alejarse de Marth y prepararse para bailar.

– _Solo le rezo a Naga que sea rápido…_

* * *

–¡Ike!, ¡ya deja eso!

El peli azul tuvo que dejar el pastelillo que estuvo a punto de morder por los regaños de su padre. Le molestaba verse rodeado de nobles que le criticaban por su simple apariencia. El parecía no encajar en ese tipo de eventos, por más arreglado que fuese. En esa ocasión vestía un pantalón negro, con un saco a juego. No lo tenía cerrado, todo lo contrario, dejaba ver su blanca camisa, abotonada hasta el cuello, no por su voluntad, si no por qué su padre le hizo hacerlo. Supuestamente debería tener cerrado el saco también, pero, al ver la cantidad de gente le permitió abrírselo para evitar un desmayo al joven. Las botas negras que utilizaba eran parecidas a las que usaba de manera diaria, solo que lucían una manera más elegante y eran menos pesadas que las anteriores. En su bolsillo del saco, llevaba una extraña rosa púrpura, misma que llevaban todos aquellos que trabajaban para los Exilion en ese baile. No llevaba su bandana, puesto que su padre le prohibió llevársela y le hizo peinarse de otra manera. Por cuestiones de tiempo y que no le gustaba verse tan diferente a como realmente era, solamente cepillo su cabello y se lo acomodó detrás de las orejas. No esperaba tener tanto cabello, pues su bandana siempre lo alzaba un poco para no estorbarle la frente y la vista. Volteó a ver a su padre, quien no lucía muy diferente a él, su traje era igual al de él, pero de color azul marino, así como sus botas, su saco, a pesar de estar cerrado lograba divisarse la camisa color crema que usaba y portaba la misma rosa púrpura que él. Otra diferencia entre el muchacho y el hombre, era que el último llevaba unas hebillas de plata con forma de E que prensaban sus mangas. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando que su padre no notara que él no las usaba.

– _Esto es aburrido…_ –suspiró pesadamente, cansado de no poder ver nada gracias a todos los presentes. La fiesta aun no comenzaba y ya empezaba a pasarla muy mal. Se estaba sofocando y no tenía ganas de bailar con nadie a pesar de que su padre le dio permiso de hacerlo, pues no veía a nadie que pareciera valer la pena, mejor dicho, que no le importara bailar con el mercenario, pues muchachas bonitas sobraban, pero él sabía que cualquiera lo rechazaría al ver quien era en realidad. Sentía que se quedaría sordo entre la música y los gritos de aquel hombre gordo que anunciaba a los invitados especiales del rey.

– _¿Estará Marth aquí?..._

–¡El príncipe de Altea Marth Lowell, y su acompañante Lady Ghya Rimmela Yuken!

– _Eso responde mi pregunta…_ –aplaudió como los demás al ver descender a su amigo con esa chica pelirroja. Era de esperarse que los nobles a su alrededor empezaran a criticarles. Escuchó que le llamaban "afeminado" y que "de seguro ella era una burra mimada", la verdad es que normalmente les defendería, pero si hacía eso podía hacer que su padre quedara mal, por lo que solo tragarse sus comentarios y esperar a que ellos hicieran lo mismo alguna vez.

Vio entonces que el rey fue anunciado y se vio obligado a hacer una reverencia como todos los demás. Observó que portaba un elegante pero nada exagerado traje negro bordado de plata en mangas y piernas. Una larga capa blanca, tan fina como la nieve le cubría la espalda, siendo bordada con hilos de plata con su sello en el. Enormes gemas moradas se prensaban a las hombreras plateadas del monarca. Su traje revelaba una blanca camisa, así como sus botas y guantes, quienes tenían la misma clase de bordes que la capa. En su cabeza llevaba una simple corona de oro con los mismos amatistas que en sus ojos, así como unas perlas tan blancas que decoraban los picos de la misma. En su cintura, estaba amarrada una extraña espada con un cinturón de oro.

Con sus manos el monarca hizo que todos le prestaran atención.

–Bienvenidos sean todos al hermoso dieciochoavo cumpleaños de nuestra hermosa princesa…MI hermosa princesa…–fue interrumpido brevemente por aplausos de los invitados, los cuales callaron de inmediato al ver como el rey les pedía silencio nuevamente–…por favor, los aplausos para cuando reciban a la princesa. Esta noche nos acompañan, como pudieron notar, representantes de diversas partes del mundo, quienes compiten por un tratado especial con Beneteash, estos son... –de su saco sacó un pergamino con los nombres–…¡Pleguia!... –aplausos inundaron el salón, Ike empezó a hartarse del sonido y a marearse de todos esos "excéntricos" perfumes típicos de Beneteash a los que aun no estaba acostumbrado. Se sentó unos momentos en el piso, agradeciendo que nadie le veía. Quería alejarse de todo, pero sabía que si salía su padre lo seguiría y le presionaría a sacarle la verdad, por lo que decidió quedarse así hasta que los mareos desapareciean o su nariz se acostumbrara al nuevo aroma.

–¡…Aqua Aria Exilion…!–no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó nuevamente, colocándose de pie de inmediato, justo a tiempo para ver a esa hermosa mujer de ojos amatistas y un precioso vestido sencillo pero elegante, que hacia resaltar su perfecta figura y bellísimo rostro. Algo le decía que no eran los efectos del maquillaje y que por más mínimo que fuera lo que ella portara, solo la hacía resaltar aun mas que los demás. No pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse, no pudiendo creer no fuera un ser divino, poco importaba quien fuera la rubia que la acompañaba, Ike solo podía poner toda la atención a esa chica de divinos ojos. No alcanzó a ver a donde se dirigía, puesto que la gente se juntó aun más para admirar su belleza.

–¡Bien, dejemos que nuestra querida homenajeada disfrute de los bailes que nuestros invitados le tienen preparado!

Lo que le faltaba, aun tendría que esperar para invitar a esa belleza a bailar y poder pasar con ella, ¿Quién era?, de seguro alguien muy importante para sentarse junto a él, pero sonrojó al recordar como ella le sonrió al verlo, por lo que supo que tendría una oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

* * *

 **Volví \:v/**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto x.x pero no sabía ni como hacerle puesto que es un capítulo largo n.n' tanto así que lo partiré, aun no se en cuantas partes, tal vez no muchas, pero igual espero les guste.**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: /:v/ yay eso me alegra uwu xD eso fue genial :B xD esa idea surgió de Selena uwu fue buena la verdad :v xD cierto :v! xD si uwu Andra siendo Andra :v! xD eso fue genial :v un poco uwu pero como toda la vida ella a sido así con el por eso no le reprocha (otra cosa es Cornelius verdad .-. bueno :v ) xD Aspros siendo Aspros (?) oh si uwu se la quitaran :v no te lo dire uwu**

 **AngelTerra133: xD ntp uwu no me molesta que dejes reviews en anónimo uwu xD me ha pasado :v tuve buena maestra en la clase de "Intrepetar a Aspros" uwu si tu :v uwu me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ;w; en serio uwu espero que este también te haya gustado y que siga haciendo bien a Aspros xD somos dos :v/ ok no, de la ventana no pero si de un puente :B tengo problemas .-. ya pronto pronto uwu xD si, cera morado :B tal vez tal vez uwu**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	12. Capítulo 11: El baile (parte 2)

**Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que la parte donde empieza lo de Ghya, la canción que suena es "Romeo y Julieta" de Richard Clayderman y su vals con el príncipe Marth es "Gerudo Dessert" de la orquesta del 25° aniversario de The Legend of Zelda, para que se puedan ubicar mejor con este capítulo uwu** **  
**

 **Ahora sí, empecemos :D**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11: El baile (parte 2: los pretendientes)**_

Si había algo más que odiase de su cumpleaños a parte del baile, era que no le dejasen respirar ni bailar y tener que estar sentada al lado de su padre.

– _Es decir, es un baile, ¿no?...–_ pensaba furiosa cruzándose de brazos, viendo como los demás bailaban y reían, olvidándose de quién era la verdadera festejada – _...uno debe bailar y no quedarse sentado…_

La cosa empeoraba cuando algún estúpido noble quería cortejarla y sacarla a bailar. Si no fuese porque Andra siempre encontraba la manera de alejarlos cuando ella le daba la señal de que no deseaba bailar con él, estaría ahora mismo bailando con mil y un hombres que tan solo deseaban su título.

Los invitados especiales tampoco se salvaban de esta clasificación, pues ellos también estaban tratando de quedar bien con la princesa, a excepción del de Chon´si y el de Pleguia, uno porque simplemente le saludó con cortesía y el otro porque su pareja no se lo permitía. No sabía cual sería la reacción de Dubhe o Altea, pues uno apenas iniciaría su baile y

Entonces vio nuevamente a aquel peliazul al servicio de su padre. Era apuesto y no dejaba de verle, por más que intentara disimularlo, sin embargo no era como esos imbéciles lamebotas que la alababan ante su padre para que este mes diera la mínima oportunidad de que les dejara estar con la princesa.

– _No se que haría sin Andra corriendolos…_

Pero su mirar era diferente. No le veía con como si voy fuera de oro o con lujuria. No… sus azules ojos parecían hipnotizados por su presencia, curiosos por conocerla. No se extrañaba, todo lo contrario, lo novedoso era qué ella deseaba lo mismo.

–Se llama Ike… –vio extrañada a su amiga quien rió ante la reacción de la princesa –… ¿Qué?, yo hice mi tarea…

La peli negra no pudo evitar la risa.

–¿Tanto lleva así?

–¿Es una broma?, luce así de idiota desde que entraste, aunque la verdad no es de extrañarse…

–Eso ya lo se Andra, pero…

La dama de compañía alzó una ceja y le miro con firmeza.

–¿Qué tanto me ves? – su amiga la vio con molestia.

–¿Acaso a la gran Aqua Aria Exilion le robaron el corazón?

Ese comentario hizo que las blancas mejillas de la princesa se tornaran completamente rojas.

‒¡Ajá!...‒exclamó su amiga victoriosa‒…¡Te gusta!

‒¡N-No alces la voz!...‒la apenada princesa hablaba entre dientes mientras revisaba de reojo que su padre no las escuchara, afortunadamente, estaba demasiado ocupado siendo adorado.

‒No dijiste que no...‒agradeció que Andra se inclinó para estar a su altura y cumplir sus demandas de la pelinegra y volver su plática un asunto privado, o incluso de estado.

‒Pero tampoco dije que sí...‒murmuró fingiendo sonreír a los invitados que la saludaban.

‒Si una mujer no dice que no es un sí...‒ese comentario hizo merecedora a la rubia de que su amiga le pisara con la punta de su tacón, teniendo como respuesta una casi mueca de la afectada‒…¿¡Qué!?, ¿Qué dije?

La princesa resistió la risa antes de volver a saludar a aquellos que venían a adularla.

‒Aunque fuera así Andra...‒comentó una vez que la asesina alejó a todo aquel que incomodaba su plática‒…¿Crees que mi padre me deje bailar con uno de sus empleados?...

‒Yo nunca dije que le pedirías permiso…‒la amiga sonrió con astucia.

Ese comentario realmente le interesó a Aqua, sabía que tenía que ver con escabullirse y huir del gran Aspros Exilion y al ser así, no había mejor pareja en todo el mundo para planear uno perfecto y a prueba de idiotas.

‒Te escucho...‒sonrió de la misma manera. Entonces vio como la asesina dejaba caer un pañuelo y se agachaba lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de su blanco oído. Lo que la amiga le comunicó secretamente le hizo sonreír, pues era un gran plan que nadie ni nada podía arruinar, además de saber sobre aquel guapo peli azul al que, sin él saberlo, habían metido en su trampa…

‒ _Va a caer..._ ‒alzó su mentón con orgullo tras ver cómo el joven susodicho seguía viéndola como si ella fuera la única que existiera en ese momento a pesar de que acababan de anunciar el inicio del penúltimo de los cortejos de los pretendientes de la princesa, a quién simplemente no les haría caso, como a todos los demás, solo a su "niñera"‒ _...todos lo hacen Ike, y son aquellos a quienes no deseo, con mayor razón aquel a quien deseo conocer…_

* * *

‒¿Que tanto ves Ike?

Tuvo que desviar rápidamente la mirada de la pelinegra, tratando de esconder el sonrojo que provocó el ser descubierto. No sabía porqué, pero había algo en ella que hacía que no pudiera apartar su visión de ella, ¿Serían aquellos negros cabellos con brillos rojizos?, ¿sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos morados?, ¿Sus níveas pieles que agraciaban más su perfecta silueta?, ¿o era simplemente aquella sonrisa sincera y única que solo a él le había dedicado?

‒N-Nada...‒Contestó aún escondiendo el rostro de su padre, aunque realmente sabía que no le dejaría hasta decirle que pasaba.

‒¿Piensas que soy idiota o que?...‒y así fue, aun evitando que le viera el sonrojado rostro‒…¿Que veías?

‒Nada importante padre...‒comentó, a pesar de que sabía que no sería suficiente como para hacer que se alejara de él.

‒Ike, no te desharás de mí así...‒sabía que de él había sacado la terquedad y ahora mismo lo demostraba‒...así que dime ahora que te sucede o…

‒¿No puedo no decirlo?...‒vio con firmeza y convicción a su progenitor. No le gustaba retarlo, más porque sabía que nunca iba a ganar y por dentro sentía algo de miedo, pero empezaba a hartarle el hecho de que le tratase como un niño chiquito, lo cual claramente no era y tenía que hacérselo ver‒...si no te lo digo es por algo, ¿no padre?, yo no cuestiono tus silencios y tus faltas de respuestas…

Pero el hombre solo le dirigió una fría y severa mirada.

‒Se te olvida algo jovencito...‒ese tono de voz hizo que se le erizara la piel y retractarse de haberse rebelado‒...yo soy tu padre…

Y sin esperar siquiera a que el peli azul dijera algo, se alejó de él. No supo si le molestó lo que le dijo o como se lo dijo, pero al final de cuentas no deseaba ese resultado, sin embargo, dudo sobre buscarlo en ese momento o si después, se veía molesto, mucho más que cuando le desobedecía.

‒ _Tal vez es por qué lo reté y lo cuestioné_

Una lucha interna estalló al tener la necesidad de ir y hablar con su padre, pero sus piernas no respondían al tener dudas sobre si le escucharía en ese recordaba alguna vez, antes de los 8 años, en donde su padre le escuchara poco después de haberle hecho enojar, por lo que simplemente decidió dejarlo tranquilo, sintiendo algo de tristeza en su interior.

Para su buena suerte, el volver a admirar de lejos a la muchacha que veía el vals que el príncipe de Plegia le dedicaba a su alteza.

* * *

Realmente estaba nerviosa, ya casi era el turno de Altea de presentarse con un vals ante la corte. Por las expresiones a los bailes anteriores, pudo deducir que no eran personas fáciles de asombrar. Lucían poco interesados, inclusive aburridos por el entretenimiento mostrado de los extranjeros, ¿Como se suponía que adquiriría el apoyo de Beneteash a su amado país si no podía complacer a los cortesanos?. Incluso el rey y la princesa prestaban atención a otras cosas que no fuesen los bailes.

‒ _Esto es realmente frustrante...‒_ se talló la sien en busca de calmar sus ansias.

‒¿Lady Yuken?

A pesar de que la voz de Alberich le asustó, intentó disimularlo y ver a los plateados ojos del general. Lucía un precioso traje blanco, cuyos botones de oro blanco llegaban casi hasta su costado izquierdo. Estos mismos se manifestaban en las mangas de su traje, pero en ellos la vocal "E" se hacía presente. Su cuello era calentado por un pañuelo negro que brillaba levemente con la luz de las velas. Alcanzó a divisar una fina cadena plateada que se escondía en el diminuto espacio entre las prendas. Sus pantalones eran completamente blancos, a excepción de los costados, donde dos finas hileras de oro blanco resaltaban su posición en el ejército de Beneteash. Sus zapatos eran completamente negros y brillantes, sin llegar al nivel de brillo de sus cabellos, amarrados gentilmente por un listón plateado.

‒Alberich...‒la joven se sentió extraña cuando ese hipnotizante y varonil perfume invadió sus fosas nasales, notando lo apuesto que el joven se veía‒…¿Que pasa?

‒Venía a desearle suerte señorita...‒le dirigió una sonrisa sincera que hizo que las mejillas de la pelirroja ardieran y se colorearan de un rojo intenso.

‒G-Gracias…

Los profundos ojos del moreno le vieron con intensidad y preocupación.

‒¿Se siente bien señorita?...‒se acercó un poco más a ella‒...luce muy roja…

La jinete a duras penas podía escuchar lo que el peli negro le decía, pues sus latidos resonaban con fuerza en sus tímpanos.

‒S-Sí…

Sintio como le tomaba el rostro y hacía que los ojos naranjas conocieran a los plateados.

Eran hermosos…

Brillaban más gracias a una extraña luz que había entre ambos…

‒ _¿Qué?..._

Entonces dirigió su vista hacia la fuente de la extraña luz, sorprendiendose , no solo de que eran sus collares, sino que los dijes del sol y la luna se enlazaron, formando uno solo...

‒Entonces, era verdad…

Vio nuevamente al general, quien también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. No era mucho de creer en mitos y leyendas, pero cierto era que no podía explicar tales sucesos de alguna manera lógica y racional.

‒ _¿Será que Alberich es para mí?..._

‒¡Ghya!

Sin embargo, la voz de Marth le arruinó el momento.

‒ _A veces quisiera matarlo…_

‒Supongo que tiene que irse Lady Yuken…

Vio la triste mirada del general mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la mano de la chica. Esta solo sonrojó más, maldiciendo y odiando el hecho de tener que bailar para los aristócratas aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

‒Eso parece...‒Le sonrió triste.

Parecía que el hombre no quería dejarla ir, pues soltó lentamente su mano y no dejaba de verla a los ojos. No quería apartarse de ellos y le fue muy difícil alejarse de él.

‒¡Señorita, espere!

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la mano del príncipe, volvió a prestar atención al apuesto general.

‒¿Podría...bailar….‒lucía nervioso y más rojo que hace poco al unirse sus dijes‒...una pieza...c-con...usted?

Se sintió honrada de tal invitación que simplemente no pudo negar. Una tremenda felicidad y nervios le invadieron, no llevaba solo la presión de quedar bien en la corte de Beneteash, sino también ante el joven general. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad…

‒Luces diferente...‒escuchó que el príncipe le comentó mientras se dirigían a la pista, donde la pieza aun sonaba, pero estaba segura que no tardarían en ser anunciados y lo vio sonreír.

‒No creas que no te salvarás de un librazo por interrumpir...‒comentó divertida y rió junto con el príncipe por su comentario.

‒Supongo que me lo gané…

Aplausos inundaron el salón, entonces supo que la hora de la tortura había llegado…

‒¡Los representantes de Dubhe, damas y caballeros!...‒anunció aquel obeso vociferador‒…¡Ahora, reciban a los últimos candidatos de la noche…!

‒Suerte...‒le susurró Marth y apretó con fuerza su mano.

‒Igualmente...‒correspondió la muchacha antes de correr a su lugar, exactamente al otro extremo de donde el príncipe se encontraba, viéndolo de frente.

‒¡El príncipe de Altea, Marth Lowell y Lady Ghya Rimmela Yuken!...‒terminó de anunciar‒…¡Música maestro!

Respiró hondo antes de escuchar las primeras notas del vals. Tenía que caminar lento, al ritmo del compás, destacando cada paso con punta y talón, hasta encontrarse con el peli azul, donde entonces daría pasos adelante y atrás, cambiando de los costados del príncipe, moviendo la falda de su vestido para hacerla resaltar. No importaba que la música sonara cada vez más potente, debía mantener ese ritmo hasta que se repitiera la tonada.

Poco antes de que esto pasara, el príncipe tomó su mano, le dio media vuelta colocandose a su lado y posicionando con delicadeza su mano en la cintura para que cuando volviese a sonar el compás caminar de la misma manera alrededor de la pista, como si presumiera de su pareja ante los presentes. Por el momento simplemente debía mantener el mentón alto y sonreír.

El ritmo cambio de una manera drástica, era el momento en el que Marth le daría varias vueltas hasta volver al centro de la pista, donde se tomarían de las manos y acercarían sus cuerpos por los extremos. El compás volvería a cambiar y esta vez se darían las espaldas para hacer dar vueltas de manera independiente, alargando de una manera elegante sus brazos para volver a dar una vuelta u otra serie de agraciados movimientos, sin dejar de mover sus pies al son de la canción. Al repetir este pedazo, sin dejar de hacer lo que ya expresaban, giraban al rededor de un círculo perfecto trazado con las danzantes puntas de los Alteanos.

La música se volvió más relajada, era el momento de volverse a dar la cara, acercarse y hacer una reverencia, para que después, el noble tomase la cintura de la chica junto con su mano, así como ella tomaría su hombro y parte del vestido, dando otro par de vueltas que controlaba el muchacho. La danza siempre fue uniforme, Marth nunca dejó de hacer que ambos perdieran el ritmo, aun cuando los cambios eran drásticos.

El ritmo se volvió más lento, así como los pasos de los Alteanos, donde el chico se dedicaba a alejar y a acercarla con gracia nuevamente, a medida que se intensificaba empezaba empezaba a cargar a su compañera. Durante unos segundos repitieron el proceso de tomarse de las manos y acercarse por los costados, aunque al terminar, volvieron a tomarse de la cintura y hombro, para combinar por el resto de la canción entre las agraciadas vueltas, el alejar y acercar a Ghya así como cargarla, según el ritmo que se estuviese llevando a cabo.

Finalmente la acercó tomando con firmeza su cintura mientras mantenía un brazo estirado, viendole con firmeza en lo que ella dramáticamente dirigía su mirar al piso, tomando al noble por sus hombros y estirando una pierna, permaneciendo inmóviles hasta que la última nota dejara de resonar por las paredes.

Ninguno respiró aliviado hasta que los aplausos inundaron el salón, momento en donde ella y su amigo se abrazaron al ver que inclusive el rey aplaudía, tal vez no igual de emocionado que el resto de la corte, pero al menos les había prestado atención.

Pero para ella lo que más le importaba, era el hecho de que Alberich le aplaudía y vitoreaba más que los demás.

* * *

Dio el último mordisco a su pastelillo antes de aplaudir la danza de los Alteanos. Tenía que admitir, que la comida de Beneteash era realmente adictiva, ahora entendía porque su primogénito quería dar una probada a uno de ellos antes de que la zona de postres se volviera realmente salvaje y difícil de alcanzar.

‒ _Lo bueno es que alcancé a salvar varios de carne para él…_

Cierto era que le había molestado su actitud tan desafiante y repentina a tan simple pregunta, aunque pensó que simplemente se sentiría avergonzado de su respuesta: Aqua Exilion.

No tenía nada de malo que su hijo no dejase de verla, pues todos los presentes lo hacían, la cuestión era que le veía de tal manera que casi podía verse a si mismo mirando a Elena,cosa que no le angustiaría si la pretendida no fuera la hija de su amigo. Y esque el problema era tanto la chica como su padre, pues ambos eran arrogantes y temía que eso chocara con la actitud de Ike y, siendo el padre de una niña, entendía el porque de Aspros si su hijo llegaba a pedir permiso para bailar con Aqua y que este recibiera unos no tan amistosos arrastradas de parte de su guardia.

‒ _Aun que se vería ridículo puesto que somos parte de ella…_

Vio nuevamente las bandejas de postres, notando que solamente quedaba la que estaba siendo resguardada para los Exilion, pero había algo en ella que no le agradaba: el color de los pastelillos no era el mismo de hace una hora. Esto le hizo sospechar y detener al sirviente quién llevaría dichos postres a los gobernantes. Afortunadamente lo escucharon y se los llevaron lejos de la gente para evitar accidentes.

‒ _Ójala fuera así de fácil hablar con Ike…_

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a su muchacho desde que se separó de él. No le angustiaba tanto perderlo de vista ahí por ser una fiesta exclusiva y saber que estaba fuera de peligro, aunque sentía que algo no andaba bien al ver a Aspros tan exaltado y con varios guardias siendo escarmentados mientras el resto de las personas se dedicaban a bailar y reír por tanto licor ingerido.

Corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo, donde le reclamaba a los guardias que hicieran algo al respecto.

‒¡Aspros!‒decidió llamar su atención, viendo como este se relajaba al verle.

‒Greil, ¡es urgente que hagas algo!‒le espetó de una manera que podría tomarse como un favor.

‒Controlate Aspros...‒sin embargo, el solo se mantenía tranquilo y sereno‒…¿Qué pasó?

Pero lo que escuchó no le gustó para nada, pues…

‒Mi hija a desaparecido...junto con su amiga y tu hijo…

...ahora entendía el porque no había visto a Ike…

* * *

 **Por fin :D**

 **Lamento mucho tardar, pero no sabía como escribirlo, aparte de que empecé clases y bueno...es horrible T-T**

 **Si se preguntan porque solo describí el vals de Marth y Ghya...bueno, la verdad se me hizo que quedaría demasiado largo, además que este era el único vals con imporancia para la historia uwu**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: la verdad si uwu se veía más hermosa de lo normal :) xD a tenido que aprender a mantenerse a sí misma y si uwu siento que se ve mejor con rulitos TwT**

 **xD como si de la noche y la mañana se trataran :v! y no uwu Klagg es Klagg, no importa en el universo que lo pongas :B si uwu :v! sho se que si uwu**

 **;u; me alegro que te haya gustado y si ¬w¬ bebé Lucina esta en camino uwu**

 **aaaawww si uwu ame esa parte ;u; y si uwu el se sintió mejor con verla uwu :v no fue un mes...fue mas xD! ok no**

 **AngelTerra133: si uwu y lo flecho *w* yo quisiera ir a alguna fiesta así :'v crearé un portal a Gamma (?) ok no. Si lo saben :v solo Marth es el único ignorante :B xD Yen fay solo se inclinó :v los demás eran los que la hostigaban (Robbie tampoco, Tharja no lo dejó :v) sorry por tardar mas u.u**

 **Espero les haya gustado y les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	13. Capítulo 12: El baile (parte 3)

_**Capítulo 12: El baile (parte 3: Ataque sorpresa)**_

‒¡Muy bien Andra, basta de juegos!, ¡¿Dónde están?!

Le era realmente sorprendente a Greil que los presentes no se asustasen por las palabras que eran realmente escandalosas y fuertes, a pesar de encontrarse en un apartado, algo alejados de la fiesta. Aunque en cierta manera podía entender la desesperación de su amigo, pues el tampoco encontraba a su hijo, y eso empezaba a asustarle e incluso a incomodarle, pues cada peli azul joven que veía le confundía con su muchacho. Y es que ya iban un total de dos veces que este parecía estar en peligro, siendo solo una de estas, una verdadera alarma.

‒ _No quiero que sean dos de tres alarmas…_

‒¡Ash!, ¡Es la tercera vez que me pregunta y es la tercera vez que le respondo que NO LO SE!...

La rubia también lucía muy enojada. Enfadada, a decir verdad. De hecho, podía recordarle a Elena cuando esta se molestaba con él. Siendo su expresión facial lo suficiente como para saber que algo le pasaba a su mujer, aunque siendo su castigo bastante diferente a lo que Aspros se llevaría en ese momento.

‒¡No juegues conmigo!, ¡¿Dónde dejaste a mi hija y a su guardia?!... ‒Por otro lado, Aspros lucía como si estuviese a nada de mandar degollar a la muchacha‒…¡Contesta si no quieres que use mi mirada!

Para sorpresa de ambos señores, la chica rubia rio, haciendo que el rey de Benetnasch le viera con odio y confusión al mismo tiempo.

‒¡¿Qué demonios significa esto, Andra?!

La chica solo sonrió de manera burlona.

‒Que pensaba que los hombres como usted no pedían permiso, simplemente lo haría como suele hacer…

Greil tuvo que tomar con fuerza a su viejo amigo para que no asesinase a la dama de honor. Realmente debía estar muy enfadado como para querer deshacerse de Andra con sus propias manos cuando su estilo era simplemente mandar a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio.

‒ _Me sorprende que esta siga viva…_

Tras un poco de forcejeo, el noble logró soltarse del mercenario, para ver con su asesina mirada a la mujer. Esta iba cambió rápidamente al característico tono índigo de la familia del rey para ver más allá de las cosas. Vio como la chica fruncía el ceño, como si estuviese planeando algo y Aspros le estuviese arruinando todo.

‒ _Aunque en teoría si lo está haciendo…_

Al terminar su análisis, vio como el pelinegro le sonreía de manera burlona y hasta se reía un poco en la cara de la rubia, quien tenía los puños bien apretados y el ceño fruncido.

‒No importa que tanto quieras ser su coartada Andra…‒alzó el mentón con orgullo, justo como Aqua lo hacía, era lógico pensar de quien lo había heredado‒…siempre voy a descubrir tus estúpidos planes para ayudarla a escabullirse de mí…

Como si fuera extraño, la rubia volvió a sonreír, aunque sin dejar de mostrar su claro enfado.

‒Y no importa cuántas veces quiera despedirme o ahorcarme…‒imitó las facciones que el pelinegro emitía en ese momento, mientras el castaño se preguntaba con cuanta fuerza tendría que retener esta vez a su amigo para que no desnucara a la chica‒…Aqua simplemente no le dejará…

Y previniendo un intento de asesinato de parte del herido rey, pensando que esas batallas eran tan absurdas como cuando Ike y Mist se peleaban por el último pedazo de pastel de Oscar.

‒ _Es que en serio estos no tienen perdón…_

‒¡Sucia asesina, cuando mis hombres te pongan las manos encima!

‒¡Cuando Aqua les ponga las manos encima!

‒¡Muy bien, suficiente!... ‒El castaño llamó la atención de ambos y eso gracias a que la música era tan fuerte que apagaba todas las voces del interior del pasillo donde se encontraban, sin detener a Aspros por librarse de su agarre para verlo directamente a los ojos, los cuales seguían de ese color tan analítico del mismo monarca‒…¡Luego se matan entre ustedes!, Anda…

‒Ash, es Andra…

‒Como sea, ya llévanos a donde sea que llevaste a la princesa…

‒No Greil…‒comentó el monarca, alzando la mano en señal de silencio total, viendo con total desprecio a la amiga de su hija, quien volvía a verle con odio‒…deja que la asesina de cuarta disfrute de su última gala que se le dejará acceder e iremos tu y yo a buscar a nuestros hijos…

Y sin esperar su respuesta, el noble se encaminó por el camino que, sin desearlo, le había revelado la asesina. Suspiró pesadamente antes de seguirlo. Quería encontrar a su hijo antes de que algo malo ocurriese, pues resultaba ser que los postres de extraña apariencia estaban envenenados, por lo que, quienquiera que hubiese deseado aniquilar al monarca o a la cumpleañera de esta cruel manera rondaba por ahí, y de seguro volvería a atacar, pero ahora de una manera más directa, al no funcionar la indirecta.

Las voces en su cabeza intentaban callar todo rastro de duda de la seguridad del castillo de su compañero y fiel amigo, siendo realmente una tarea imposible, pues sabía que, si logró infiltrar dulces y pasteles envenenados a un salón lleno de gente, ¿Por qué no gente con su mismo propósito? Y si, empezaba a sonar un poco paranoico, pero es que desde ese momento en que la grotesca anciana le había arrancado a su hijo de su lado en un callejón lleno de gente, no confiaba igual en el ambiente de los lugares en donde se encontraban. Cierto que también era una falta de respeto hacia el ejercito de su amigo el comparar su seguridad con la de un callejón cercano a la frontera del desierto de la muerte, donde sabía que ni siquiera una mosca entraría si los soldados no tenían autorización del rey de dejarla volar libre por sus dominios.

Pero, si era uno de los lugares más protegidos y de alta calidad cuando de seguridad se trataba, ¿a que le tenía tanto miedo Greil?

‒¡Por aquí!

Tuvo que dejar de reflexionar sobre sus dudas del porque aun así no sentía tanta seguridad para su hijo y empezar a buscarlo, callando a fuerzas todo aquel mal que le venía a la mente sobre lo que le pudo pasar al peli azul.

‒ _No…el está en la mejores paredes…nada le hará daño…eso…eso espero…_

* * *

No sabía si molestarse o simplemente seguir manteniendo la calma como solía hacer. No era común para el príncipe de Altea el alterarse en una fiesta, a menos que su padre le hiciera quedar mal ante todos, cosa que tristemente le pasaba muy a menudo en esas festividades. Pero, simplemente había algo en el ambiente de la fiesta que no se le hacía cómodo. Tal vez era lo ostentoso que era todo eso para él, las conversaciones demasiado refinadas o tal vez incluso ese extraño presentimiento que le indicaba que algo malo pasaría en ese lugar.

‒ _La pregunta aquí, es qué…_

Miró rápidamente a la pelirroja, quien parecía no concordar en cuanto a su sentido de comodidad, pues la chica mantenía una cálida conversación con el joven que los recibió en la bahía. Sonrió un poco al ver la escena, más que nada porque su amiga solía quejarse demasiado en esas fiestas, sin tener realmente verdadero cuidado de quien le escuchase se sintiera ofendido.

‒ _Muy a su estilo la verdad…_

Pero esta vez, lucía relajada y hasta animada. Marth sospechaba, (o más bien dicho, estaba seguro), que era Alberich y no la fiesta quien la tenía tan contenta y animada. Y es que eso se notaba a la distancia, como también era muy claro que el hombre de ojos plateados la estaba pasando muy bien con la Alteana. Sonrió un poco triste al pensar que era lo que pasaría si el no ganaba el tratado con Benetnasch, pues eso significaría que su pelirroja amiga tendría solo dos opciones: volvía a Altea a seguir entrenando para ella ser parte de la nueva escolta real una vez habiéndose retirado sus padres, o decidía dejar Altea detrás y quedarse con el muchacho.

‒ _Aunque realmente aún es muy pronto para saber qué curso tomará su relación._

Entonces se percató de algo muy extraño: ni el rey Aspros, ni la princesa Aqua estaban en el lugar donde los había ido a saludar ni elogiar por tan esplendida fiesta, siendo realmente sincero por sus palabras mientras que los demás solo lo hacían por quedar bien ante sus altezas.

‒ _De seguro quieren el tratado para ellos…_

Entonces, el movimiento rápido y sigiloso de los guardias alejándose discretamente de sus puestos le tensó más, llegando a creer, sin temor a equivocarse, que algo muy malo debió de haber pasado para que los guardias abandonasen sus puestos designados. Más aún cuando estaba de por medio el hecho de que los gobernantes no estaban en sus sitios, pudo deducir que algo pasó con ellos.

‒ _Aunque es raro que no alerten a los invitados…_

Pensó que tal vez no querían manchar el honorable apellido de los Exilion aterrando a su público cuando estos hacían alguna fiesta para festejar algún hecho importante en su familia. Pero esto trajo a la idea de que él, como uno de los principales invitados de honor por ser candidato al tratado con Benetnasch, debía apoyar, por lo que, a pesar de que sabría que recibiría una buena golpiza o mala respuesta de parte de su guardiana, fue hasta donde ella y Alberich estaban, pues podía aprovechar también para informarle a este para apoyarles.

‒Este...Ghya, Alberich...‒vio como el segundo le puso atención, mientras la chica parecía querer ahorcarlo con su mirada. Tras tragar saliva discretamente por temer una posible estocada con la lanza asesina de la muchacha continuó, pues a final de cuentas, su sentencia ya había sido dictada‒...Este...el rey Aspros y la princesa Aqua no están en su trono...

‒¡¿Que?!...‒ambos dijeron al unísono, levantándose inmediatamente de sus lugares, haciendo que el Alteano se sorprendiera con ellos, pues no esperaba esa reacción de la pareja.

‒S-Sí, miren...‒y señaló donde, en efecto, deberían estar los gobernantes, haciendo que los chicos se alteraran más.

‒¿Notó algo más señor?...‒vio como Alberich se dirigía a el de manera seria, a lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza‒...Bien, iré por mis armas, nos vemos en este mismo punto en treinta minutos, solo hay que ser cautelosos...

Acto seguido, el joven tomó la mano de la pelirroja y depositó un suave beso antes de alejarse de ellos. Marth vio como su amiga no apartaba la vista del joven de ojos plateados, notando un ligero sonrojo en ella.

‒Ejem...‒vio como la chica lo veía un poco alterada, mientras el solo le sonreía en forma de cómplice‒...así que...Alberich y tu...

Pero ni siquiera pudo completar la oración cuando recibió un jalón de orejas de parte de su guardiana, solo para quedara un poco más cerca a los ojos de la Alteana.

‒Ni se te ocurra decir algo en su contra porque te juro que el siguiente libro haré que te entre por ya sabes donde...

Y con la cara roja por su amenaza, asintió con la cabeza, solo para quedar libre unos momentos antes de dirigirse a sus habitaciones por algunas armas en el debido caso donde las cosas fueran más serias o se salieran de control. Más que por quedar bien ante ellos, era la simple preocupación de que esto pudiese terminar siendo algo más grave y llegue a afectar a personas inocentes en un atentado contra la familia real.

‒ _Solo espero que no lleguemos a eso..._

* * *

‒¡Fantástico!, ¡Tampoco están aquí!

Suspiró pesadamente. El también empezaba a hartarse de que no encontraban a los chicos, buscaran por donde buscaran en ese jardín.

‒ _Aunque, debo admitir que es enorme..._

Y no exageraba. Pues los jardines reales se extendían por kilómetros y kilómetros de pasillos de piedra, adornados con varios y exquisitas especies de árboles que solo veía crecer ahí. No solo árboles, sino también plantas y flores exclusivas del país.

‒ _Eso incluye a la letal flor del escorpión azul..._

Tan bella como letal. Ese bello tono azul podía hipnotizar a cualquiera y tentarlo a que la tocase sin miedo o preocupación a que algo malo le ocurriese al individuo, siendo este el último error que cometería. A pesar de todo, estaba tranquilo de que su hijo no estaría ni cerca de estas, pues estaban encerradas en un jardín especial de su amigo, a quienes solo unos pocos tenían acceso, incluido el mismo rey.

‒ _Por ese lado, puedo estar tranquilo de que no estará en ese peligro..._

Sin embargo, algo le alteró. De un momento a otro vio a Andra recibir órdenes específicas del rey y esta obedecer de inmediato, no podían augurar nada bueno.

‒¡Greil!... _‒_ Vio como su amigo de inmediato se acercó corriendo a él, muy preocupado _‒_...Greil, será mejor que me digas que tienes Urvan cerca.

Se quedó completamente extrañado, ¿porque su amigo querría que tuviera su arma cerca?

‒N-No...

‒¡Pues será mejor que la tengas lo más rápido posible si no quieres que la fiesta se arruine!

Esa frase le estaba alterando más de lo que debería, realmente no entendía de lo que hablaba su amigo y no estaba seguro de querer entender. Vio como su amigo suspiraba pesadamente.

‒¡Solo hazlo!

Y sin querer incitar más el enojo de su amigo, corrió a su habitación por un camino que su amigo le enseñó en caso de emergencias, tardando no tanto en recoger su arma y volver al pasillo de árboles, donde había visto por última vez a su amigo, esta vez siguiendo la dirección por donde la rubia desapareció. Conforme avanzaba, el sonido de un choque metálico se hacía más y más presente, acelerando su paso, deteniéndose horrorizado al presenciar mejor la escena: un grupo de personas incógnitas atacaban a la princesa y a su hijo.

Por el momento era poco importante quienes eran y porque los atacaban, pues lo importante era sacarlos del lío en el que ambos se habían metido por abandonar las murallas del castillo.

‒ _Después hablaré seriamente con Ike..._

Con un potente grito, acabó con un solo golpe a un hombre que estaba forcejeando con su hijo.

‒¡Padre!...

Vio con su clásico serio fruncido al joven, quien solamente tomó con firmeza su espada en mano y se dedicó a pelear espalda con espalda de la princesa pelinegra, quien cambiaba entre espada y unas dagas que tenía ocultas entre sus ropajes. No sabía por cuanto habían estado peleando, pero por su expresión lucían cansados, queriendo significar que llevaban ya rato en la lucha. Tenía que admitir que por dentro estaba orgulloso que su muchacho pudiera resistir tantas hordas enemigas con una vieja espada, aunque no dudaba que esta tardaría en romperse, por lo que se dispuso a acabar rápidamente con los enemigos, agradeciendo que Andra les lanzaba cuchillas desde lo oculto para aturdirlos un poco y, en ocasiones, ayudando a deshacerse de algunos de un solo golpe.

‒ _Ahora entiendo porque Aspros no la despide..._

‒ ¡Gah!, ¡Maldición!

Le alteró un poco el sonido de su hijo quejándose, temiendo que fuese una herida, a lo que al verle de pie, esquivando los ataques de un enemigo, se calmó un poco al ver que solamente se le había roto la espada, aunque por dentro, deseaba darle un coscorrón porque de seguro, por la maldición que dijo, no había traído más armas.

‒ _En serio no creo que no haya aprendido esa lección aún..._

‒ ¡Ahí están!

Esa frase había sido como música para sus oídos. El oír a Alberich encontrarlos y correr en su ayuda supuso una enorme ventaja hacia quienes protegían la familia real de Benetnasch. Veía de reojo como el guardián venía acompañado de uno de los pretendientes y de su acompañante, quienes no tardaron en desenfundar sus armas y servir de refuerzo. Mientras que el príncipe montaba sobre...¿un pegaso negro?, bueno, el pegaso negro de la pelirroja para llegar más rápido a la escena, notaba al peli negro montar su respectivo wyvern para empezar a atacar desde los cielos, cosa a la que se unió la chica tras dejar al príncipe peli azul en tierra y cerca de ellos.

‒¿Marth?

Le extrañó un poco y no el hecho que su hijo conociera al príncipe, lo que le extrañó fue que este le sonriera y le entregara una espada de acero y pronunciara lo siguiente:

‒Es peligroso ir solo, toma esto...‒acto seguido, el noble volteó, justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de una lanza y su hijo siguió luchando. Sin entender del todo las palabras del peli azul, reanudó su tarea de proteger tanto a Aqua como su hijo.

La batalla seguía trascurriendo y conforme lo hacía, su victoria se hacía más y más presente. Aunque debía admitir que sin la presencia de un curandero, era muy complejo, debido a que el enemigo le seguía ganando en mayoría de números.

‒ _A este paso, van a terminar derrotándonos..._

‒¡Ahí están!. ¡Tras ellos!

Sonrió triunfante al escuchar como su viejo amigo había llegado con refuerzos, quienes no tardaron en hacer correr a sus enemigos, al mismo tiempo de no dejar a varios escapar, asesinando a aquellos que decidían mantenerse tercos en atacar a la nobleza. Poco a poco, el campo de batalla empezaba a ser reclamado nuevamente por la guardia real.

‒¡Princesa!, ¡cuid-...gah!...

Pero esa simple oración hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta. Al voltear, pudo sentir como si el tiempo congelase la hórrida escena de su hijo siendo traspasado por una lanza de un tono un tanto extraño. Dejando de analizar unos momentos las características del arma que lastimaba a su primogénito, tomó su hacha y le dirigió toda su furia al enemigo, cortando de un solo golpe la cabeza del mismo y, estaba casi seguro, de que no se percato quien lo mató. Cuando acabó de hacer el corte, rápidamente soltó Urvan y tomó en brazos a su hijo antes de que este tocase el piso. Veía como al peli azul se le empezaba a dificultar la respiración y sus labios rápidamente se tornaban azules, así como la piel de un tono más blanco y enfermizo. Aterrado porque empezaba a reconocer esos terribles síntomas, le retiró la lanza con rapidez, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de no herirle más, provocándole solamente una tos ahogada con su propia sangre. No queriendo aceptar lo que veía, se retiró el guante con rapidez y, con su temblorosa mano, midió la temperatura corporal del joven, asustándose al ver que esta había alcanzado un punto muy alto.

‒¡Pero, ¿que demonios esperan?!, ¡Atiendan al chico ahora!

No supo la expresión que puso al tener semejante revelación. No puso ninguna excusa o pretexto al sentir como los guardias le quitaban a su muchacho para montarlo en un wyvern y llevarselo. Se quedó inmóvil, más que nada, estaba aterrado por la sustancia que rápida y dolorosamente reclamaba el cuerpo de su hijo...

Y es que precisamente, no contaba con que los enemigos tuviesen armas bañadas en veneno de escorpión azul...

...solo le quedaba rezar porque su muchacho fuera de los pocos afortunados en sobrevivir a él...

* * *

 **Volví! Volví!**

 **Después de mucho sin inspiración, pude volver a escribir el capítulo \nOn/aunque quedó un poco corto :/...aunque originalmente estos tres capítulos iban a ser uno solo (?)...**

 **En fin :B como se que les importa poco o nada mis razones para no actualizar iré al punto y mencionaré que el veneno de escorpión azul es creación de AngelTerra133 (Yo te invoco /._./...ok no xD...si lees esto, perdona por tardar x.x! No me mates D:...ok no es chiste xD) al igual que todo el lugar donde esta pasando esto, los Exilion, Alberich y unos cuantos más que irán apareciendo por aquí :B**

 **Si descubrieron la referencia a otra saga...que bien :v si no...relean :B (siente miradas asesinas)...ejem, sigamos n.n'**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: :v cuando no! XD creo que a mi también :B nsakjnjckdbjkcdsnk ¡se me va el rollo!, ¿Ahora si quedó bien?, así es uwu son el uno para el otro, tambien fue bonito que Greil pensara en como veía a su Elena 3 :v! D: no sabía...no recuerdo como fue que terminamos con esa combinación...estoy segura que Terra tiene que ver con esto :v...ok no xD**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	14. Capítulo 13: El veneno del escorpión

_**Capítulo 13: El veneno de escorpión azul**_

‒ _Pero, ¿estas segura que si me seguirá?_

‒ _Pero claro que sí...ese chico no dejaba de verte...Sería estúpido pensar que, como tu guardia y lo atolondrado que estaba por tu presencia, no venga..._

 _Sonrió al escuchar la lógica de su amiga. Realmente era de idiotas el que desperdiciasen algo tan único como su compañía durante su fiesta de cumpleaños. Más aun, cuando se hablaba de un chico al servicio de su padre que no pudo evitar caer en sus redes, siendo bastante más que obvio que había tocado su corazón._

‒ _Así como el de muchos, a decir verdad..._ ‒ _pensó mientras veía rápidamente entre los desniveles del jardín, buscando al peli azul que, de seguro, la buscaba ansioso._

‒ _¡Lo veo!..._ ‒ _vio como su amiga le señalaba al susodicho, quien buscaba, entre ansioso y preocupado por la princesa_ ‒ _...Iré a distraer a tu padre para que tarde más en darse cuenta que no estas en tu lugar, disfrútalo..._

 _La rubia le guiñó un ojo, un tanto coqueta y a manera de cómplice antes de dejarla sola. Sonrojó un poco al pensar en las razones por las cuales la rubia diría semejantes cosas._

‒ _Aunque, tratándose de Andra, no me extraña que diga esas cosas..._

‒ _¡Princesa!, ¿Que hace aquí?_

 _Volteó a ver al joven, de una manera un tanto seria, pero coqueta al mismo tiempo, viendo como el peli azul solo jadeaba, de seguro porque corrío en su búsqueda cuando notó su solo le sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros, como si fuese inocente de toda culpa._

‒ _No se de que hablas..._ ‒ _Le contestó tranquilamente, hasta esbozando una fina y ligera sonrisa, pero alzando su mentón de manera orgullosa_ ‒ _...Ahora resulta que yo, la princesa de Benetnasch, no puede pasear en sus dominios, vaya clase de subordinado que eres..._

 _Hubo unos momentos realmente incómodos entre los jóvenes donde Aqua no sabía si había avergonzado al joven o simplemente le hizo enojar._

‒ _Lo haya tomado como lo haya tomado, no puede dejarme..._ ‒ _pensó orgullosa_ ‒ _...pobre de él si lo hace..._

‒ _Lo siento…princesa…_

 _Volteó a verlo, aún con orgullo, pero por dentro, se suavizó al ver que el joven estaba en una rodilla e inclinando con respeto. Como si ver a su hermoso rostro fuese un pecado._

‒ _Es…es solo que…_ ‒ _el chico suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar pesadamente_ ‒ _…olvídelo…_ ‒ _Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, como si no quisiera ni verla_ ‒ _…disfrute de su paseo…_ ‒ _y se empezó a alejar de ella en silencio, aun evitando el contacto visual. Normalmente le gustaban esos gestos, pero, esperaba algo más…¿rebelde?..._

‒ _¡Oye!..._ ‒ _Se le puso enfrente e hizo que le viera a su enfadada mirada_ ‒ _…¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme así?!_

 _La cara del muchacho solamente reflejaba confusión. Más que claro que no había captado la indirecta._

‒ _Pero…pero, usted fue quien me reclamó por seguirle…_

 _La princesa rodó los ojos antes de responderle._

‒ _¡No estoy hablando de darme privacidad, hablo de porque te vas con la frase a medias!..._ ‒ _estaba realmente molesta. Es decir, ¿no tenía acaso el derecho de saber lo que el peli azul quería decir sobre ella?_ ‒ _…¡Lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo a la cara!_

 _El chico permaneció unos segundos estático, después frunciendo levemente el ceño._

‒ … _con todo respeto, quisiera saber, ¿cuál es la importancia de unas simples palabras de un subordinado como su padre?, después de todo, ellos dicen mucho de ustedes todos los días y, por lo que veo, parece ser la primera vez que te importan las palabras de uno. Así que, solo la completaré hasta saber que es lo que le inconforma, mi lady…_

 _Gracias a que ese último "mi lady" lo sintió un tanto forzado de parte del mercenario, Aqua torció la mueca en forma de reproche por los argumentos del joven, aparte de ser ciertos. Era la primera vez que le importaban las palabras de un empleado de su padre. Aunque en realidad, no era tan como los demás, pues había algo interesante en él que la llamaba y la incitaba a conocerlo mejor._

 _Pero no iba a dejar que su orgullo de Exilion cayera tan bajo por un mercenario interesante. No. Hasta no saber qué era lo que le llamaba la atención de él, seguiría tratándolo como uno más…_

… _Al menos por ahora…_

 _Por lo que volvió a su orgullosa postura aunque con una sonrisa un tanto inocente._

‒ _Porque, ¿Cómo no se que no estas planeando algo en contra de mi padre o de mí?, Estas de acuerdo, ¿no lo-…?_

 _Pero justo cuando iba a continuar su oración, Ike, en un rápido movimiento la hizo a un lado y bloqueó a un hacha que estuvo a punto de acabar con su existencia. Tras un poco de forcejeo con el bandido, el mercenario logró asesinarlo de dos golpes._

‒ _Dígame algo, princesa…_ ‒ _Vio como el muchacho se apoyaba en su espada, un poco jadeante por los esfuerzos del enemigo, pero nada grave_ ‒ _…si planease algo en contra de su padre o de usted…¿la hubiera salvado?_

 _Eso la dejó sin palabras. Todo su orgullo se había desmoronado así como caían alguna que otra reja para intentar arrebatarle la vida._

‒ _¡Busque apoyo, mi lady!..._

 _Si había algo que le molestaba, era que le quisieran dar órdenes, por lo que tomó otra espada que el peli azul tenía consigo y mató de un golpe a otro soldado que iba ahora tras su protector._

‒ _Se nota que no has aprendido…_ ‒ _comentó haciendo a un lado su cabello de manera coqueta y seductora, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía y alzaba una ceja_ ‒ _…que yo no soy como otras princesas que has conocido…_

 _Vio como el joven alzó la ceja un tanto confundido. Aunque después, expresó una sincera sonrisa, como si estuviese hipnotizado por ella. Cosa que no era de extrañarse, pero aun así, le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que este le tomara de la mano para intentar alejarla de los vándalos, sin oponerse a ello._

‒ _Tal vez…si haya algo especial en él…_

* * *

‒Aqua, ¿segura que no quieres ir a dormir?

Se despertó de golpe y un poco alterada. No había recordado en qué momento se quedó dormida afuera de la enfermería. De por sí ya era horrible el simple hecho de que hubiesen arruinado su noche con el mercenario como para que ahora también le doliese el cuello.

‒ _Espero no tarden…_ ‒ comentó mimando un poco su área dolida‒ _…que la que sigue en ser atendida soy yo…_

‒Princesa, ¿esta bien?... ‒ esta vez volteó a ver a Alber, quien le veía con preocupación, muy lejos de lo que era su día a día con uno de sus guardianes‒…¿no prefiere descansar en su cuarto y que una criada le avise sobre la situación en la mañana?

Normalmente le respondería emberrinchada, pero, entre el cansancio y la aparente comprensión del caballero wyvern de darle la oportunidad de quedarse en lugar de ordenarle que se fuera, le sonrió sincera y negó con la cabeza.

‒No, Alberich,… ‒le contestó antes de que un bostezo se apoderase de ella‒…gracias, pero no. Quiero quedarme aquí hasta saber que van a lograr que salga adelante.

El peli negro contestó con una triste sonrisa antes de retirarse y volver al lado de la pelirroja. No sabía que le había llamado la atención a Alberich de ella, pero estaba feliz por ello.

‒ _Sobre todo porque ya tendrá a alguien más a quien pegarle su ojo todo el día…_

‒¿Aqua?, ¿Qué te ocurre?...pareciera que vas a desfallecer…

Si desfallecer no era morirse del sueño, no sabía que podía ser. Estaba muy cansada, harta de esa velada. Solo quería saber que el chico estaría bien. Tenía fe en los dioses de que no era el veneno del escorpión azul a pesar de las pocas probabilidades que tenía esta. Y es que esa maliciosa sustancia, tenía los mismos síntomas que cualquier otro veneno utilizado en la historia, con la diferencia de que este actuaba mucho más rápido y de manera más letal que cualquier otro. La simple mención de su nombre ya era algo para lo cual no poder dormir en la noche, el saber que este infectó el cuerpo de alguien ya era para que se organizase su funeral al día siguiente.

Pero a pesar de las tan malas estadísticas, había unos cuantos tocados por los dioses que podían sobrevivir a ello. Eran casos muy raros, pero dignos de veneración y respeto. Tanto así, que los generales del ejército de su nación solo podían ser aquellos de ese tan selecto grupo. Cabe admitir que, en búsqueda de una mejor clase social, muchos perecieron, mientras varios otros que se les suministró el veneno de otra manera que no fuese la propia, terminaron siendo pronto enlistados para el especial entrenamiento de los generales. Y otros, simplemente lo tenían de parte de sus antepasados que en algún momento fueron generales.

Quería mantener las esperanzas de que el peli azul viviría a pesar de que se escuchasen todos los gemidos y leves gritos de dolor que el chico dejaba escapar de vez en cuando al ser atendido en una habitación exclusiva de la enfermería. Más que nada, porque en ese estado, cualquier cosa que alterase su salud, incluyendo un simple resfriado, podía ser quien acabase con su tortura. Debía admitir que ya habían pasado horas desde la intoxicación del joven mercenario y que este seguía luchando, lo que podía significar algo bueno para él.

‒ _Al menos así ha sido antes…_ ‒suspiró pesadamente y le sonrió con cansancio a la rubia‒Sí Andra…solo estoy deseando que Ike viva…

Esa frase orilló a su amiga a volver a crear su pícara mirada, ocasionando un severo rubor en la peli negra.

‒¿Ahora que dije Andra?... ‒comentó un tanto avergonzada y molesta.

‒Tu bien sabes….‒ y la asesina le guiñó el ojo. Desvió la mirada de su amiga y se concentró en el joven Alteano, quien parecía estar rezando con fervor a una tal "Naga" desde que se les prohibió entrar a la habitación del herido en lo que los curanderos hacían su trabajo. Llevaba horas así, por lo que dedujo que en algún momento estos dos se habían conocido y hecho amigos…

‒ _O simplemente hace eso cada vez que hay alguien herido…_

Pero en cualquiera de los casos, ella solo podía pensar en el joven peli azul que esa noche le salvó la vida. No podía pensar en que hubiese pasado si él no la hubiese seguido por sus jardines. Era su salvador, literalmente. Intervino dos veces por ella a pesar de que la segunda no tuvo mucho éxito para el muchacho. Pero eso jamás le pareció importar. Desde el principio pensaba enfrentarse solo a esa horda de villanos, con el fin de que ella estuviese bien. Y si bien, era cierto que los soldados normales harían lo mismo por su princesa, esta ocasión significaba algo más para ella que solo su protección. Estaba muy segura que el joven no sabía nada sobre el veneno de escorpión azul y que le dio muy mala espina como lucía la punta de la lanza y aun así la apartó del camino, mientras que cualquier otro simplemente hubiese desviado el ataque.

Por lo que sí, ese muchacho tenía algo muy especial consigo y debía saber que era. Al mismo tiempo, no era una malagradecida. Iría a deleitarlo con su presencia en lo que él siguiera sin ser dado de alta en ese lugar donde sería reprimido por un muy largo tiempo.

‒¿Ahora que piensas?

La voz de su amiga le hizo volver en sí segundos antes de volver a caer dormida en la tan incómoda silla, preguntándose el porqué de la pregunta de su amiga, quien solamente se encogió de hombros antes de responder ante los callados cuestionamientos de la princesa.

‒Estas sonriendo roja y yo no he dicho nada.

La princesa, a pesar de estar sorprendida, siguió con su sonrisa y vio la puerta que era la frontera entre ellos y el agonizante muchacho.

‒Solo…‒comentó coqueta, sin apartar la vista de la puerta‒…digamos que se como levantar el ánimo del enfermo…

Había que ser solidarios…¿no?

* * *

Le tocó ver mil y un maneras diferentes de torturas gracias a su antiguo puesto de jinete de Daein, e incluso ejecutarlas. No importaba que tan repulsiva o inhumana esta llegara a ser, el simple hecho de que su hijo estuviese quejándose y teniendo un terrible malestar encabezaba su lista de las peores torturas. No sabía qué hacer ni como calmarlo. De por sí ya era difícil cuidarlo cuando le daban sus famosas fiebres tan intolerables, el que ahora tuviera que atravesar un envenenamiento tan fuerte como el escorpión azul era algo para lo cual estar mil veces más alerta, dado que el menor descuido podía significar la muerte del joven.

‒ _Lo cual evitaré a toda costa…_

Más quejidos de parte del joven se hicieron presentes. Tomó su mano en espera de calmarle, a pesar de que tristemente no fue el caso. No era su culpa, sabía cuanto le dolía con solo ver su rostro, que perdía más y más color con el pasar de los minutos. Estaba realmente al borde de la desesperación. No sabía que más hacer por su hijo, para que este fuera fuerte y pudiese sobrevivir a tan horrida sustancia. Rezaba porque el martirio del chico no durase tanto, a pesar de que pareciera que estos no eran escuchados.

‒Señor, disculpe…

Solo dejó lo que hacía cuando escuchó los llamados de los médicos que curaban al peli azul. No parecían exaltados ante la situación, lo cual se le hizo normal por el tipo de área donde vivían.

‒¿Qué ocurre?... ‒ comentó preocupado, sin soltar ni un solo momento al joven envenenado.

‒Necesito que nos ayude a recostar al chico en su costado izquierdo…

Asintió con la cabeza y no rechistó ante las indicaciones de los doctores, pero tampoco soltó su mano. Tampoco expresó la más mínima queja ante los apretones del mismo y trató de mantenerse cuerdo ante los llantos de dolor del muchacho, que iban acompañados de sus agitadas respiraciones. Sin saber realmente que más hacer para distraerle de su dolor ni de los medicamentos que empezaban a surtir efecto en su herida comenzó a pasar su mano por sus cabellos, cosa que hizo que el muchacho empezase a cesar sus llantos. A pesar de que sus quejidos no pararon, Greil no dejó de acariciarle, notando que cada vez más Ike se empezaba a relajar. Aunque no podía decir del todo que fueron sus actos paternales quienes ayudaban al joven, sonrió un poco al pensar que estos le habían ayudado.

‒ _Lo importante es que estará bien…_

‒Señor, ¿podemos hablar?

Le molestó un poco que el médico quisiera interrumpir el apoyo y afecto que le transmitía a su hijo, pero supuso que si no fuese importante no le interrumpiría, por lo que se soltó de su muchacho de manera lenta, para que este no se viera interrumpido en su descanso para poder seguir al curandero a otro lado de la pequeña habitación. El hombre suspiró pesadamente antes de comunicarle lo siguiente:

‒Logramos retener el sufrimiento del muchacho a lo más mínimo…

Sonrió un poco al escuchar eso…

‒…pero no quiere decir que no esté del todo a salvo…

…que después se esfumó…

Las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban aun estaban en duda por las palabras del curandero. Entendía bien que el que estuviese durmiendo ahora, no quería decir que amaneciera a la mañana siguiente. Pero, si mal no recordaba, el veneno del escorpión azul tardaba muy poco en reclamar a una víctima, tiempo que, si su memoria no fallaba, había superado por mucho. La verdad, no quería ni pensar en el hecho ni en la posibilidad de la muerte del chico. Prefería mil veces tener que pasar por el resto de su vida por esos síntomas antes de ver a su hijo vomitar sangre por ello.

‒ _O de cualquier otra dolencia…_ ‒suspiró pesadamente antes de ver al que atendía a su hijo‒…lo entiendo…pero que quede claro que eso no significa que dejaré que mi hijo muera…‒apretó los puños con firmeza, dejándole muy en claro al curandero que sus palabras eran más que serias‒…por lo que si necesito ir al mismo infierno para salvarlo, lo haré con gusto.

El curandero no pareció inmutarse por las palabras del padre, solamente asintió con la cabeza.

‒Entiendo señor…‒el empleado de Aspros se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes darle unas instrucciones a su enfermera‒…vendré en una hora a revisar al chico...

Y sin decir más, los dejó. A Greil realmente no le importaba mucho los asuntos del sanador, solo le importaba que le diese seguimiento a su envenenado hijo. Que eso no significaba que él no lo iba a cuidar, pues se sentó a su lado a pasar su mano dulcemente por sus cabellos, revisando de vez en cuando la fiebre del mismo. Esta era la que lo mantenía en constante alerta, pues por nada del mundo cedía el medicamento. Tal vez era por su genética materna de poca resistencia a las altas temperaturas corporales por lo que el síntoma sería el más difícil de combatir. Pero, no importaba todo lo que tuviera que hacer para quitárselo, lo haría, pues no iba a permitir que su hijo sufriera más de lo que debía.

‒ _Y eso es algo que cumpliré…Elena…_

* * *

‒A ver, a ver…¿Cómo está su situación?

Aspros vio nuevamente al curandero que había dejado la importante tarea de atender al hijo de su amigo con sus ojos índigo, solo para estar seguro que el joven sanador rubio de ojos verdes no mentía sobre un estado de envenenamiento tan delicado como el del escorpión azul.

‒El chico sobrevivió las horas críticas del veneno…‒dijo con bastante seriedad‒…logramos calmar su dolor y regular sus respiraciones y latidos, lo cual me hace creer que saldrá vivo de esta…

‒¿Y cuáles son las malas noticias?...

Le divirtió un poco el ver como el curandero, a pesar de las miles de veces que aplicaba su don en sus empleados, se sorprendía de que supiera lo que andaba por su mente. Pero Aspros se limitó a solamente verlo suspirar.

‒Las fiebres que dominaron al chico no han bajado…no es como otros casos que todo va disminuyendo a la par. Si bien, creo que es un poco incierto el futuro del hijo del mercenario, estoy más seguro que si muere, sería por este síntoma y no solamente por el veneno…

‒¿Ah sí?, pues yo creo que eres un inepto…

Esperó paciente a que su subordinado alzara la ceja en confusión.

‒¿Mi lord?

‒Dime algo, ¿crees que estaría en esa cama, en su posible lecho de muerte si no hubiese recibido tal sustancia?

‒Hmmm…no…

‒Entonces si sería su asesino.

El empleado sonrojó en vergüenza ante la lógica del rey. Aspros se guardó su carcajada y en cambio alzó el mentón de manera orgullosa.

‒¿Por qué no vas a cuidar al hijo de mi amigo?, que para eso te estoy pagando…

Y tras un simple ademán de superioridad, el curandero le dejó solo en su estudio. Una vez así, tornó sus ojos a su color natural, sin poder evitar estallar una carcajada, dejándose caer en su silla. Realmente se le hacía estúpido un simple sanador quería enseñarle algo sobre el veneno del escorpión azul y sus efectos en el cuerpo de alguien.

‒ _Pues nadie sabe más que yo…_

Tras haberse calmado un poco, se sentó correctamente y notó que había una carta nueva en su escritorio, aterrándose más que nada por lo que con ella se sellaba: cera morada.

Alterado por el posible contenido de la misma, le exigió a una empleada que venía a hacer sus labores rutinarios en el castillo la presencia de Alberich, quien, para su gusto, tardó demasiado.

‒ _Culparé a Gy por esto…_

‒¿Me necesitaba señor?

Vio al general entrar con respeto, aunque preocupado por la situación de su señor. Le vio con seriedad, tratando de ocultar el pavor que quería domarlo, mostrando su correspondencia.

‒A la siguiente no tardes tanto por tu "noviecieta"…

‒Pero señor, no es mí…

Y sin dejar que el peli negro terminara la oración, le lanzó la carta, ya abierta por la impaciencia de su receptor.

‒Quiero que me digas que tan malo es para ti…

Por lo que pudo ver con su mirada, hacía sido escrita con cierto aire triunfal, como si hubiesen logrado su objetivo. Pero, si su objetivo era su hija, ¿Por qué se alegraban de casi asesinar al hijo de su amigo?

‒ _¿Qué se me está escapando?..._

‒Bueno…‒vio como el general realmente no sabía que decir ante el escrito, quien realmente parecía alterado y confundido‒…yo creí que iban tras la princesa Aqua…

‒¡Claro que iban tras ella!... ‒comentó con enfado, ¿era tan difícil verlo?

Alberich solo se encogió de hombros.

‒Es que…‒comentó viendo nuevamente el manuscrito‒…no se puede sacar mucho con solo la frase "Llevo uno, tu cero, ¿quieres seguir?"…

Y gramaticalmente hablando, tenía razón. Esa frase no decía mucho por sí sola. Pero, juntando los eventos fallidos de envenenamiento de esa noche, tanto de los alimentos que su amigo se encargó de reportar, como el claro intento de homicidio a su hija, no solo podía no ser nada. Era burla y victoria lo que quería transmitir esa oración, por lo que pensó, que quien le amenazaba buscaba algo más que le afectase a la familia real.

Y entonces lo entendió, volteando a ver a su general, donde no necesitó expresarse mediante palabras para entender lo que su alteza se acababa de enterar. Ellos solo fueron a jugar y explorar terreno, aun no buscaban ningún acto contra la monarquía. Necesitaban un punto débil y lo encontraron. Y le aterraba cual podría ser este…

‒ _Solo hay una solución…y es terminar de una vez con el tratado…_

* * *

 **(8) Volví…Volví /._./ (8)…ok no xD**

 **Semana de exámenes…de las peores semanas del año porque no me deja darle a los fics (?)**

 **Pero bueno, aquí esta la respuesta de AngelTerra de que hacían :v y pues nada, Aspros recibió otra carta D:! de quien será? Para que necesita el tratado? Ike morirá?...yo si se :v les diré después :B juasjuasjuasjuasjuas**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: :v oh si? :v no uwu pero asi es, esta destinado a muchas cosas :3 xD fue bello, pero no podía durar mucho :v te extraña de ella (?) :v you shouldnt'ave done that :v oh si uwu y esa fue una minima fracción de su furia porque dañaron a su hijo :v!**

 **AngelTerra: \:v/ it's good to have you back uwu no te preocupes por los reviews, yo también debo unos cuantos .-. coff coof, en serio, no te apures uwu**

 **:v solo platicaban, tranquila uwu**

 **:v oh, interesante información 7w7…me alegra que te gustara :3**

 **xD es su destino :v ok no xD**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	15. Capítulo 14: Reunión con el rey

_**Capítulo 14: Reunión con el rey de Benetneasch**_

‒Entonces, ¿aún no saben cuándo se va a recuperar?

Empezaba a fastidiarle que curandero que venía, curandero que no sabía como explicarle la situación de su hijo. Unos decían que en dos días, otros que en unas horas, otros que simplemente no amanecería al día siguiente. Entendía que su situación era muy inestable y que por cualquier cosa todo podría salir mal, pero, era por esa misma razón que pedía que un buen sanador le atendiese.

‒ _Pero por desgracia nadie está de acuerdo…_

‒Bueno, señor…‒comentaba el sanador, colocando unos trapos fríos en la frente del peli azul‒…debe entender que el veneno actúa diferente en cada persona y, en su hijo, le afecta mucho en su temperatura corporal…

‒Aunque parezca increíble, eso lo deduje yo solito…

Eso hizo que el señor tragara saliva y se pusiera de pie.

‒Yo…iré a ver los medicamentos disponibles…con permiso…

Y sin dedicarle nada más, el hombre salió del recinto. Greil suspiró pesadamente. No quería seguir peleando con el personal de Aspros, solo quería que a su hijo se le atendiera como era debido para que este pudiese volver a las actividades que solía hacer antes de todo. Pero, no importaba cuantas veces tenía que cambiar de sanador para que esto se cumpliese o si tenía que mandar llamar doctores del extranjero para cumplir eso.

‒ _Pues haré lo que sea necesario por su salud…_

Vio al joven cuando este empezó a removerse entre las sábanas. Se retiró los guantes para revisar su temperatura. Tomó un pañuelo que le habían dejado y lo remojó en agua helada, retirando los trapos anteriormente colocados por el sanador, pues estos ya estaban completamente secos para dar lugar a los de él. Se sintió mal al ver que el peli azul gemía de inconformidad. Más le dolió el tener que inmovilizarlo suavemente, con el fin de que se relajase y no pensara en el dolor. Esto lo tenía que repetir durante cada cambio de los mismos, que, tristemente, era bastante seguido. Para él fue una eternidad hasta que por fin logró reducir la fiebre que le invadía. Sonrió un poco al ver que volvía a dormir plácidamente, para solamente pasar su mano por sus cabellos nuevamente.

‒ _Eso es…descansa…_

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente y sus síntomas empezaban a retirarse lenta aunque dolorosamente. Aunque debía admitir que a veces parecía retroceder. Le dolía cada vez que eso pasaba, pero no quería decir que la guerra estaba perdida.

‒ _Son solo batallas…_ ‒pensaba sin dejar de apartar la atención del chico‒ _…no quiere decir que él va a morir…_

Entonces, escuchó como sutilmente se abría la puerta de la habitación, viendo rápidamente, sin soltar un solo momento al chico, sorprendiéndose en verdad que era la princesa del lugar.

‒ _Aunque puede ser que solamente quiera saber como está…_

‒¿Señor Greil, no?... ‒comentó la recién llegada.

‒Si, alteza…‒comentó con cierto grado de severidad, no pudiendo evitar pensar que por ella su hijo estaba en ese estado‒…¿necesita algo?

La peli negra se asomó discretamente hacia el enfermo y se abrió paso hacia el de manera silenciosa, con el fin de no perturbar su sueño.

‒¿Cómo sigue?... ‒la joven se sentó al borde de la cama y removió unos cuantos cabellos del muchacho con cuidado, ocasionándole una sonrisa.

El castaño alzó la ceja, un poco confundido por el comportamiento de la princesa y suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

‒Hay días buenos y…días malos…‒volvió a acariciar los cabellos de su hijo, viéndole con preocupación y alerta a cualquier otra anomalía del joven.

‒Pero…estará bien, ¿verdad?

Notó como la peli negra también estaba preocupada por el chico, a quien veía con sus ojos índigo. Sabía que no controlaba su poder como su amigo lo hacía, pero no iba a reclamarle nada.

‒Por ahora, es lo que los dioses nos quieren decir…

Se quedaron sumidos en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Aunque eso no le impidió seguir con la tarea del chequeo constante de su muchacho.

‒Por cierto, señor…‒le puso atención a la noble, aun sin apartar su mano de los cabellos de su muchacho‒…mi padre le ha convocado de manera urgente.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar eso. Y es que en cualquier otro momento, él hubiese ido de manera inmediata y sin cuestionar nada al estudio de su amigo. Pero, en ese momento, era el peor de ellos, pues no podía si quiera dormir bien por cuidar a su hijo, ¿Cómo era posible que le pidiera que se alejase de él unos momentos?, Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, no lo sabía, pero si pensar en su hijo y no en los problemas de su amigo era ser egoísta, era el ser más egoísta del mundo.

‒ _Lo siento, pero no esta vez…_

‒¿Señor Greil?

Volvió a ponerle atención a la chica, quien aún le veía fijamente, aunque esta vez, con sus ojos normales, siendo más que evidente que aún no controlaba su poder.

‒ _Pues siendo una orgullosa Exilion, querría saber toda la verdad…_

‒Le estoy hablando, señor…

Volvió a ponerle atención a la joven, quien tenía el mentón alzado y el ceño fruncido, luciendo como su amigo, solo que una versión más joven y femenina.

‒Lo lamento, me perdí en mis pensamientos…

‒Lo noté…‒dijo con desdén y enfado, seguidos de un pesado suspiro‒…como sea, mi padre dijo era realmente indispensable y cuestión de vida o muerte. Además de ser estrictamente necesaria su opinión…

‒Pero…

La chica le vio con severidad, sintiendo como si fuese el mismo Aspros quien le viera. Suspiró pesadamente antes de argumentar con lo único que deseaba hacer en esos momentos…

‒Pero, no puedo separarme de Ike, aun no se recupera.

Pero la chica sonrió astuta, alzando el mentón nuevamente.

‒Tendrá el honor de estar bajo mis cuidados…

No sabía si estar tranquilo o no, al final de cuentas, ¿Qué podría llegar a saber ella sobre cuidados de un envenenamiento?

‒ _Aunque pensándolo por la región en donde vive, sería tonto pensar que no…_ ‒suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar‒…solo quiero comentarle que mi hijo no soporta muy bien las fiebres, hay que estarle monitoreando constantemente y bajarle la fiebre con esta agua helada que dejaron…‒señaló el tazón que contenía dicho líquido‒…si se llega a terminar, hay un pozo de donde puede pedir que se lo traigan, aunque de seguro eso lo sabe…

‒Es más que evidente…‒comentó la noble con orgullo‒…¿algo más?

A pesar de sentir un poco de curiosidad del porque la princesa quería hacerse cargo de su hijo, siguió enlistado cada una de las cosas que la chica debía de prevenir con él, comenzando con sus fiebres y terminando con una posible convulsión, ya fuera por estas o por algún otro síntoma que este le pudiera ocasionar. Lo más curioso es que la chica no parecía tener un mínimo rastro de agotamiento o aburrimiento. Incluso parecía estar interesada en todos los cuidados especiales que le habían especificado al padre, haciendo que este sonriera un poco al ver que estaba dejando a su hijo en buenas manos, yéndose tranquilo al lugar donde se le había citado…

…o por lo menos, no igual de alterado…

* * *

‒¿Cerrar el tratado conmigo, señor?

Aun le era difícil de creer eso. Marth, el príncipe de Altea, había sido el afortunado ganador del tratado con la grande y próspera Benetnasch, eso era algo como para recibir un golpe en la cabeza solo para estar seguros que no era un sueño. Aunque en el fondo, agradecía que Ghya no leyera los pensamientos o tuviese el don de los Exilion, pues estaba seguro que ella se lo habría concedido.

Vio como el rey de Benentasch, con sus ojos índigo, suspiraba pesadamente. Como si tratara de explicarle a un niño de cinco años porqu eran cuatro y siguiera sin entender.

‒A ver, príncipe…‒comentó con cierta desesperación‒…¿En serio tengo que repetirle por quinta vez porque lo elegí?

Bueno, debía admitir que era más que cuatro, por lo que se encogió de hombros con algo de pena por hacer desesperar tanto al monarca. Este último suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar.

‒Por ser realmente el único interesado en salvar a mi hija y a su guardia…‒comentó de nueva cuenta tratando de sonreír, aunque un tanto forzado‒…a todos los demás solo les importaba la fiesta o pasarlo bien, pero usted…‒lo señaló sin ser manera burlona, aunque empezaba a asustarle un poco la sonrisa del rey‒…usted notó nuestra ausencia y empezó a investigar sobre nuestro paradero. Por lo que, pensé que, al ser así, sería un buen aleado para nuestra tierra el que esté siendo cuidada de los muchos enemigos que tenemos a causa de la envidia, ¿no cree?

Realmente no lo podía creer. Más que por su propia inseguridad sobre si se lograría o no dicha hazaña, se le hacía un poco extraño que, por una cuestión tan sencilla para él, se le diese el acuerdo a Altea y no a ningún otro partido. Es decir, era importante el hecho de estar atento con tus invitados de honor, pero, ¿era tan importante esto para Benetnasch que se le daría el tratado así por así?

‒¿Ocurre algo príncipe?...

Entonces recordó que el gobernante le veía con esos extraños ojos que, si mal no recordaba las palabras de Alberich, podían ver más allá de lo normal.

‒ _Y eso incluyen los pensamientos…_

‒Le he hecho una pregunta, príncipe Marth…‒vio a directamente a esa perturbadora mirada que ya le había leído todas sus dudas en esos momentos y tragó saliva, sin realmente saber que contestar si él ya sabía todo. Entonces, se le ocurrió la respuesta perfecta aunque supiera que el noble ya había recibido el cuestionamiento.

‒Señor…¿Por qué le interesa Altea?...

El peli negro sonrió un poco.

‒Por todos los recursos que ofrece…

Marth se encogió de hombros.

‒Pero, Altea no es un país tan desarrollado y sus recursos no son tan valiosos…

‒No dije que sus gobernantes los supieran manejar…

Pudo sentir como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima por el simple comentario del gobernante, quien no pudo hacer más que reír a base de la reacción del Alteano, quien solamente pensaba porque demonios Naga lo había hecho tan vulnerable a recibir burlas de esa manera.

‒ _Más de parte de un rey tan importante…_

‒Ah, príncipe Marth…‒vio nuevamente como el monarca se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa que ese golpe tan duro ocasionó, para después sonreírle, aunque no sabía si era una sincera o no, le correspondió, aunque un poco avergonzado‒…me hace reír, eso es bueno, ¿sabe?, más si es mi aleado…

Se forzó a sonreír un poco más, cosa que era rara en el, pues sus sonrisas solían ser naturales. Esto pareció importarle poco o nada al gobernante y sacó unos papeles, en los cuales empezó a escribir.

‒Lo quiero aquí, exactamente a las 8 y media de la noche…‒comentó sin desatender lo que hacía‒…quiero terminar de discutir los términos de nuestro tratado mientras cenamos…

Y entendiendo que era su forma de despedirlo, se levantó e hizo una ligera reverencia al noble.

‒Con su permiso, alteza…

‒ si, si, como sea…‒ y tras el arrogante ademán del señor, Marth dejó solo al hombre. Dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de su estudio y, tras asegurarse que nadie le veía, gritó de la emoción de haber logrado algo que ni siquiera él se creía capaz. Quería gritarle al mundo que había logrado obtener el tratado con Benetnasch que lograría poner a su nación en mejores cuestiones de vida, por lo que corrió a los jardines donde su amiga se encontraba y la abrazó con fuerzas, la cual no pareció estar muy agradecida, ya que se encontraba plácidamente en compañía de Alberich. Pudo sentir como los brazos de Ghya le ahorcaban muy discretamente, con lo cual entendió que debía soltarla si no quería desfallecer en medio del jardín.

‒Muy bien Marth, ¿Qué pasó para que vinieras corriendo a abrazarme?

A pesar de la molestia en su voz, él contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

‒Ghya, gané el tratado…

La chica abrió sus ojos de tal manera que pudieran parecer un par de platos soperos con un fino decorado anaranjado en el centro.

‒¿Q-Qué?... ‒comentó sorprendida‒…¿Lo ganaste?

‒¡Sí!... ‒comentó sin poder contener su alegría, tomando a su amiga de las manos y dando varias vueltas con ella‒…¡Podremos ayudar a Altea con el apoyo de Benetnasch!

Y volvió a estrujar a su amiga. Realmente su alegría era tal que no podía evitar expresarla de esa manera a pesar de que la pelirroja no se sentía cómoda. Aunque debía admitir que también lucía feliz por él cuando la bajó.

‒Bueno, ya van dos cosas buenas de este viaje…‒comentó la pelirroja sonriente y roja.

‒Sí, primero esto, aunque no se lo segundo…

Vio como la pelirroja alzaba la ceja en confusión.

‒¿La segunda?, ¿De que hablas?

Ahora él era el confundido.

‒¿De que hablas tú?

Ghya se encogió de hombros.

‒Para mí ocurrió algo mejor que eso antes del tratado…

Entonces comprendió la indirecta.

‒Ah, te refieres a conocer a-…

Pero antes de terminar la oración sintió un golpe en la entre pierna de parte de su compañera, que lo hizo retorcerse y ver como ella sonreía inocentemente, mientras Alberich tenía una cara de horror por el acto de la chica.

‒El poder golpearte por interrumpir mis momentos…

Ahora más que nada deseaba la presencia de Lord Klagg o de su padre.

‒Bueno, ejem…‒vio como Alberich los veía, aun alterado por lo que acababa de presenciar‒…acabo de…ejem…recordar que su alteza me requería después de hablar con el príncipe Alteano, así que…‒tomó la mano de Ghya y le depositó un suave beso en ella‒…con su permiso…

Y se retiró rápidamente de su presencia. Marth no lo culpaba por huir así de su amiga, aunque igual se le hacía raro que este siguiera elogiándola.

‒ _Aunque tal vez solo quiera evitar esto…_

‒Un amor, ¿no?... ‒dijo la jinete ofreciéndole la mano a su amigo, quien no tardó en aceptar la ayuda.

‒Solo quiero saber…‒comentó el peli azul aun adolorido‒…si era necesario callarme de esa manera…

La chica solo sonrió triunfante y encogiéndose de hombros.

‒Sí y muy necesario…

Entonces entendió que era mejor callarse y no decir cosas que no podía convenir.

‒ _Pues ya van tres de tres si contamos la de Aspros…_

* * *

‒¿Aspros?, ¿me necesitabas?...

‒Si, pasa…

Entró despacio, viendo como Aspros escribía sin prestar mucha atención al recién llegado. Se le quedó viendo un rato, para ver si lograba llamar su atención.

‒Greil, sabes que puedes sentarte, no eres un perro…

Al no saber como tomar ese comentario, simplemente obedeció.

No sabía si debía decir algo o no al ver a su amigo tan concentrado en el papeleo, que parecía que todo su mundo giraba en torno a ello. Empezaba a sentirse incómodo cuando corrían los minutos y el noble solo prestaba atención a los papeles en su escritorio, ya ni siquiera sabiendo si debía estar ahí o no.

‒ _Tal vez venga más tarde…_

‒¿Señor?, ¿me llamó?

Justo cuando pensaba levantarse y decirle al peli negro que mejor volvería después, Alberich llegó a hacerles compañía, donde pareció que Aspros quitaba su vista por fin del papeleo y viera a sus compañeros.

‒Sí, siéntate Alberich…

El general obedeció sin rechistar, quien se sentó al lado del mercenario.

‒Bien…‒comenzó el gobernante de Benetnasch, dejando al lado la pluma y viendo con sus ojos índigo a ambos señores‒…saben para que los llamé, ¿no?

Mientras el castaño se encogía de hombros, el general asentía ligeramente la cabeza. Sin embargo, el rey hizo una pequeña mueca de reproche hacia su subordinado y negando con su dedo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con su cabeza y ojos cerrados.

‒No Alberich, no cuenta si tu noviesita te lo dijo…

El joven suspiró pesadamente, mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza, su cara completamente enrojecida por las palabras de su rey.

‒Señor, la señorita Yuken no es mi novia…

El noble solo sonrió astuto.

‒Yo nunca dije su nombre.

Esto hizo que el general se pusiera aún más rojo, dándole a Greil la impresión de que el joven se iba a desmayar.

‒Bueno, les decía…‒comentó el monarca como si ese pequeño diálogo con el general no hubiese ocurrido‒…me alegra decirles que el príncipe de Altea aceptó el tratado…

Aunque a Greil se le hizo extraño, prefería no preguntar los motivos de que dicho príncipe fuera merecedor de un premio tan grande como lo que Aspros ofrecía solo por defender a su hija una noche y estar al pendiente por su hijo toda la semana.

‒ _Aunque bueno, tiene muy buenos puntos a favor…_

‒¿Y el joven príncipe ya sabe todo lo que implica?

Vio como esta vez era el rey quien se encogía de hombros.

‒Quedamos de ver eso después de la cena…

‒¿Y cree que aun así acepte las condiciones?

‒Sería un imbécil si no acepta…

No sabía muy bien de que iba ese tratado, pero estaba muy de acuerdo de que, si no aceptaba un tratado con esta nación, estaría cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

‒ _Podría arriesgarse a tenerlo de enemigo y eso sí sería un grave problema…_

‒Como sea,… ‒volvió a tomar la palabra el noble‒…solo quería comentarles que hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos…Greil, aún sigo agradeciéndote que te dieras cuenta de la comida en el baile y a tu hijo por proteger a mi hija en lo que llegábamos…‒y el hombre le sonrió de manera sincera. Era muy raro que su amigo sonriera de esa manera y se sentía agradecido al saber que era de los pocos que lo había visto así. El monarca entonces se dirigió ahora a su general, volviendo a su seriedad‒…Alberich, necesito que estés alerta todo el día, así que dile a Gy que no vaya a distraerte en tus rondas aéreas o que sirva de algo como tu novia y te apoye…

El joven peli negro solo suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

‒Como desee alteza…pero le recuerdo que aún no es mi novia…

Aspros sonrió de lado y alzó la ceja.

‒Dijiste "aún"…

El rostro de Alberich se coloreó completamente de rojo, ocasionando unas fuertes carcajadas de parte del gobernante.

‒Pero anda,ve, no vaya a ser que tu novia te golpee…

El general se levantó torpemente y salió del estudio estrellándose con la puerta antes de dejarlos solos. Greil no pudo evitar ver raro a su amigo que seguía burlándose de las reacciones de su subordinado ante la obvia atracción hacia la guardiana del príncipe de Altea.

‒Dioses…‒comentó su amigo limpiándose las lágrimas ocasionadas por la risa‒…pobre, no tiene remedio…‒suspiró tomando aire‒…el chico esta enamorado…

El castaño seguía sin entender eso que tenía de gracia.

‒Bueno, más bien me da risa como no quiere perder la compostura…‒comentó‒…es gracioso porque tu te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos hacia Elena y después nació tu "prematuro" hijo…

No pudo evitar ser ahora él quien ahora se sonrojara, pues era muy cierto. Mientras que Alberich trataba a Ghya como toda una dama y mantenía una distancia respetuosa, el terminó demostrándole su amor a la que terminó siendo la madre de sus hijos unos cuantos meses después de conocerla.

‒P-Pero…‒comentó sonriendo a pesar de lo rojo que estaba‒…en mi defensa, ella nunca se negó…

‒Pues claro que no se iba a negar, ¿crees que podía quitar de encima a un mastodonte como tú?...

No sabía como tomar eso. Aunque gracias a las risas de su amigo pudo deducir que se trataba de solo un comentario para molestarle.

‒Pero ya en serio Greil…‒comentó una vez sus burlas cesaron‒…claro que no se iba a negar porque te amaba…

Ese comentario le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Normalmente le entristecía recordar a Elena y su causa de muerte, más aun cuando sus hijos, de pequeños, le decían que extrañaban a su madre. Pero, también le alegraba pensar y recordar lo mucho que se amaron mientras estuvieron juntos.

‒Lo se…‒el mercenario sonrió, siendo correspondido por su amigo de manera sincera.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que el rey de Benetnasch borrara esa sonrisa y la convirtiera en una mueca de angustia. Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño de inmediato.

‒¿Aspros?, ¿Qué ocurre?

Acto inmediato, el rey sacó dos papeles y se los entregó. Los tomó temblorosos y empezó su lectura. El primero decía mucho, pero lo poco que decía era para causar pavor.

" _Para Aspros:_

 _¿Crees que ganaste, no?, claro, con ese ego tuyo más grande que Gamma has de creer eso. Pero, que quede muy en claro algo, "alteza", esto no se ha acabado. Ya te quiero ver de rodillas suplicándome que pare mientras me entregas tu corona…Si, ¡aquella misma que debió ser mía, pero que descaradamente me quitaste!_

 _Considera esto un acto de piedad hacia ti. Si no me entregas la corona en las faldas de la montaña donde desemboca el río donde jugábamos a mitad de la noche, iré a estropear la linda fiesta de la princesita Aqua._

 _Por cierto, llega solo._

 _Tú sabes quién"_

No solo Aspros sabía quién era el autor de semejante carta, si no él también. Se podía decir que tenía el disgusto de conocer a dicho personaje. Inclusive Elena llegó a comentarle e ocasiones que le daba muy mala espina.

‒ _Vaya que no se equivocan con las mujeres y su sexto sentido…_

El segundo papel no le impactó igual que el primero, pues imaginó que su amigo no aceptó las condiciones de quien le amenazaba y solo quería seguir jugando con él, más aún cuando leyó "Llevo uno, tu creo, ¿quieres seguir?".

‒Ahora entiendes mi urgencia, ¿no?...

Vio cómo su amigo le veía con fijeza, analizando las reacciones del mercenario ante ambos escritos. Greil solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza, aunque seguía confundido con los planes de su amigo.

‒Pero, ¿estás seguro que con este tratado, se detendrá?

Aspros negó con la cabeza.

‒conociéndolo, no…‒suspiró pesadamente‒…pero, no puedo dejar que gane…

‒Entonces, ¿Qué harás?

‒Dos medidas. La primera, cerrar el tratado con Altea…

‒Pero, sigo sin entender porqué Altea…

‒Oh vamos Greil, ¿no viste el espíritu de su príncipe y su guardiana?, si ellos representan a todo su pobre continente, quiere decir que sus recursos militares pueden igualar, o mínimo resistir las fuerzas enemigas a la que nos enfrentamos…

‒Pero, si quieres unas buenas fuerzas, ¿Por qué no alearte con otro país de Gamma?

‒¡Greil!, ¡Piensa en un momento como rey!, ¡¿Crees que sea bueno convertir una revolución de Benetnasch en problemas de todo Gamma?! , ¡Si bien es cierto que ganaríamos con menos tiempo y esfuerzo, es más fácil crear una fuerte polémica en toda la región por querer encargar un problema mío a un rey más!

‒¡¿Y no es lo mismo que haces con Altea?!, ¡Estas metiendo a otro país en tus problemas!

‒¡Sí!, ¡Pero entiende, es muy diferente que otro país que no sea de Gamma apoye, porque simple y sencillamente no necesitan el apoyo de otro continente más fuerte para desarrollarse, ni alianzas tan absurdas como la que estoy haciendo para que hagan lo que sus reyes no hacen!

A veces no le gustaba la forma de decir las cosas de su amigo, pero solo pudo suspirar pesadamente ante el hecho irrefutable de que en Gamma no necesitaban tan desesperadamente recursos de Benetnasch para progresar como Altea los tenía.

‒ _O por lo menos eso es lo que me ha comentado a partir de los reportes de Andra…_ ‒suspiró pesadamente, relajándose más, así como su amigo, quedando sumidos en un profundo e incómodo silencio.

‒¿Y cual es el segundo recurso?... ‒comentó con seriedad.

Aspros solo alzó la ceja, un poco impresionado por la frase de su amigo.

‒¿Seguro que quieres escuchar mi segunda acción a tomar para proteger mi país?

‒Sí.

‒¿No me gritarás ni te vas a alterar como bebé que le acaban de quitar su peluche favorito?

‒No…

‒¿Seguro?, no quiero otro gritadero como el de hace pocos segundos y menos aún que los criados escuchen porque eso es mil veces peor que toda una nación descontrolada.

‒Aspros por favor, ¿Qué puede ser peor que usar a todo un continente necesitado?

En verdad que no esperaba la siguiente respuesta:

‒Quiero que tu hijo, si sobrevive, claro, sea uno de mis principales generales…

* * *

 **Wuajajajajja soy tan mala que ahí lo corto :B**

 **Doña inspiración me invadió y no pude no escribir uwu 3 tal vez no tarde para el capítulo 15 :B**

 **Pero bueno uwu, ¿creen que este bien la razón de Aspros para hacer el tratado con Altea?, ¿hizo mal?, ¿faltó a la moral?, ¿suena ilógico?, ¿Por qué no me callo y escribo lo que les interesa? xD**

 **Ya pues no xD**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: :v ya vez. xD no pude evitar pensar eso de Aspros :v Aspros siendo…Aspros xD**

 **u.u sabe que lo necesita, si :/ pero ya verás que pasará :v**

 **xD se sincera, te extraña de una chica como Andra? xD esque Marth reza por todos uwu**

 **AngelTerra: :v puedo y lo haré! Juasjuasjuasjuas…ok no xD**

 **Aquí esta uwu :v! que opinas ahora? :v Cerrar el trato con alguien uwu**

 **Aquí ta uwu asi que no muera D:!**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	16. Capítulo 15: ¡Cuidado con la condición!

_**Capítulo 15: ¡Cuidado con las condiciones!**_

‒Entonces, ¿dice que estará bien?

La princesa de Benetnasch se limpió elegantemente la frente antes de ver con molestia y arrogancia al joven Alteano, quien, si bien venía con intenciones de ayudar a quien le salvó la vida, durante esos momentos en que le hacía compañía no había hecho más que todos los sirvientes que venían a decirle en palabras elegantes que ese no era trabajo de una princesa: estorbarle.

¿Quién o que decían que una princesa no podía cuidar de su guardaespaldas enveneado?, nada ni nadie. En ningún lado ni nadie se lo dictaba, por lo tanto era libre de hacerlo si ella lo deseaba.

‒ _Y aunque lo estuviera, no hay nada de malo en romper las reglas de vez en cuando…_

La princesa suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar de su tan conocida arrogante manera.

‒El último médico que le vio dijo que estaría bien en un par de semanas…‒comentó, alzando su mentón como solo ella y su padre sabían hacer‒…aunque otros dicen que no despertará mañana y otros que terminará siendo una clase de muerto viviente…

Vio como el príncipe suspiraba pesadamente antes de acomodar un poco las sábanas del ahora durmiente envenenado, quien se removió un poco tras las acciones del Alteano.

‒¿Y usted que piensa, princesa?

Ella solo suspiró pesadamente

‒Creo que todos son idiotas...

El Alteano alzó la ceja, un poco extrañado por la respuesta de la princesa.

‒¿Porqué?

La chica le vio un poco enojada.

‒Porque un buen curandero le hubiera dado un buen seguimiento…

Vio como la cara de Marth cambió drásticamente ante su declaración y no tenía que imaginar la cara de idiotas de los sanadores que se encontraban por ahí. Les dolía, pero no podía andar con rodeos ni tonterías sobre algo tan delicado como la vida del joven que le salvó la vida.

‒ _Menos aún con un tema tan delicado como el veneno de escorpión azul…_

Puso atención rápidamente al enfermo al sentir que este empezaba a moverse entre las sábanas. Preocupada, colocó rápidamente su mano en la mejilla del chico, calmándose al sentir su temperatura corporal ser normal, pero sin retirarla de ahí.

Por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de hacerle una caricia, sintiéndose orgullosa al verlo sonreír, aún dormido, importándole poco realmente la presencia del Alteano. Controló sus impulsos de depositar un beso en la mejilla del joven, pues no quería armar un revuelo o escándalo en su propio castillo.

‒ _Más que nada porque terminaría en el pueblo en segundos…_

‒Princesa, Ike está despertando…

Esa noticia le dio un vuelco al corazón, pues, que despertara era un claro síntoma que la cosa iría a mejorar desde ahora. Vio como aun lucía cansado, aunque no tanto como le había informado Andra hace unos días, lo cual quería significar que su cuerpo empezaba a expulsar el veneno lentamente de su cuerpo.

‒ _Aunque este proceso es igual de doloroso que cuando es el envenenamiento…_

O por lo menos, eso había oído.

‒Ike, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Le molestó un poco que el Alteano le ganara su pregunta al joven, a pesar de que no mostró dicho sentimiento al saber que realmente se preocupaba por el peli azul. Aunque eso no le quitaba el derecho de hablarle de forma coqueta.

‒Ike, ¿no?... ‒comentó acomodando sus mojados cabellos lejos de los ojos del chico, quien le veía entre extrañado y alegre, cosa que hizo a Aqua sacar un poco su instinto maternal y no dejar de mimarle‒…¿Cómo sigues?

‒B-Bien…creo…

La princesa sonrió dulcemente sin dejar de mimarle. Alegrándose de ver como este sonreía débilmente ante sus caricias. Pudo ver por unos instantes como sus mejillas se coloreaban delicadamente de un rosado casi imperceptible a la vista, pero logro notarlo gracias a que había mantenido contacto visual con el chico, sintiendo como ella también se apoderaba de un ligero rubor. Volvió a revisar la temperatura del joven, estaba empezando a subir un poco, cosa que la hizo reaccionar rápidamente antes de que estuviese fuera de su alcance.

‒¡Ustedes! ‒ su orden asustó a las curanderas en turno, más aún al ver la cara de la ahora furiosa princesa ante los síntomas del joven‒¡Traigan agua helada, ahora!

Se molestó como estas titubearon un poco para traer lo necesario, por lo que no las dejó ni acercarse al joven, haciendo ella el trabajo de rebajarle la temperatura, mientras Marth trataba de apoyarle, dándole ella como respuesta un manotazo cada vez que intentaba intervenir.

‒ _De por si, su presencia molesta, más sus acciones…_

Escuchó como el peli azul suspiraba pesadamente, mientras ella atendía a su joven héroe.

‒¿Sabes?, un día ganarás quedarte sola si no dejas que nadie te ayude…

Ella le vio con molestia, viéndole con un orgullo y furia característicos de los Exilion.

‒¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para decir tal tontería?

El Alteano solo se encogió de hombros.

‒Es solo que, sientes que solo tu puedes atenderlo, no se si por el hecho de que te salvó o porque por ser la princesa conocer esa planta mejor que todos aquí, pero, no ves que a tu alrededor hay gente que también sabe del tema y quieren apoyarte, y no solo a ti, a él también, ¿no dejarías que su padre te apoyase a cuidarle?

Se molestó más por lo que el príncipe dijo, al grado de dejar el trapo húmedo en la frente del envenenado y ponerse de pie con esa impotencia que sabía transmitir por mera naturaleza.

‒Digame algo, "su real majestad"… ‒comentó con ira, ocasionando que el príncipe le viese con pavor‒…¿ya ha atendido antes un envenenamiento?, ¿ o mínimo a los enfermos?

El joven empezó a sudar un poco por la repentina pregunta.

‒B-Bueno…

‒Se que es un "príncipe" que se mantiene bajo un riguroso entrenamiento y que ni siquiera su padre lo ve como alguien digno de la corona de su país, estoy segura que no sabe lo que es la guerra, rebeliones, el perder a sus amigos, sus consecuencias o pasar el rato con los heridos o enfermos…‒la pelinegra apretó con fuerza sus manos, quedando marcas de sus uñas en sus palmas‒…así que, le recomiendo que no hable sin saber respecto a un tema…

El príncipe suspiró pesadamente. La noble alzó el mentón y volvió su completa atención hacia el peli azul, quien rápidamente empezaba a recuperarse gracias a las medidas rápidas de la chica.

‒Supongo, que solo molesto…‒el joven peli azul hizo una reverencia ante la princesa, haciendo que su orgullo se elevara a las nubes‒…con permiso…

Y sin decir más, dejó a la futura gobernante de Benetnasch a solas con su héroe y su personal. Sonrió al ver como si entendió rápidamente la indirecta de que le dejase a solas y cuidando al joven.

‒ _No como "otros" que se creen capacitados para el trabajo…_

* * *

Realmente eran pocas las veces que se enojaba con Aspros y esta era una de ellas, ¿Cómo es que su mejor amigo le pedía algo tan arriesgado para su hijo como volverse parte de sus generales?, ¿Es que no entendía el gran riesgo que eso significaba?

‒ _O tal vez lo sabe y no le importa si sobrevive a algo tan letal como ese veneno…_

‒¡Bueno Greil!... ‒comentó el rey con molestia‒…¡¿Cómo te hago entender que tu hijo tendrá una mejor vida si me sirve que si solo dirige a tus mercenarios?!

‒¿¡Y como te hago comprender que eso no es lo importante!?... ‒comentó con enojo‒…¡¿No has entendido lo mucho que lo he arriesgado trayéndolo acá?!

‒¡Si no querías poner su vida en riesgo, no lo hubieras traído en primer lugar!

‒¡Tu sabes muy bien para que lo traje!

‒¡Entonces trátalo como quieres tratarlo!, ¡Porque con esas actitudes, tu niño nunca va a madurar!

‒¡No necesito que madure antes de lo necesario!, ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!, ¡solo es un niño!

‒¡Vaya niño de, ¿Cuánto?, ah si…17 años!, ¡Por los dioses, Greil!, ¡Tu a esa edad ya viajabas por Tellius!, ¡¿Y tu hijo que hace?, ah si, quedarse en casa porque su padre no lo cree lo suficientemente capaz de dirigir una triste misión!

‒¡Mi vida y su vida son completamente diferentes!, ¡Y lo sabes mejor que nadie!

‒¡Pero yo ya no te entiendo!, ¡¿Lo quieres a salvo o quieres que sea fuerte?!

‒¡Ambas!, ¡Por los dioses, Aspros!, ¡Entiende que no todos pueden tener ambos!

‒¡El va a estar bien bajo mi mandato!

‒¡Ni siquiera es tu soldado y mira lo que le pasó!

‒¡Eso es porque hubiera sido mi soldado hubiera sabido cada paso que daba!

‒¡Es curioso que lo digas siendo que ni siquiera sabías donde estaba tu hija!

Vio la cara de enojo de Aspros tras ese último comentario. Sabía que no podía decirle mucho por lo sucedido con ambos muchachos…

‒…Ni que fueras merecedor del padre del año…

Excepto eso.

Sabía que tal vez no había sido el mejor de los padres en muchas ocasiones, pero hacia lo que creía correcto para criar buenas personas a pesar de no expresar en tantas veces el amor que profesaba por sus hijos.

‒ _Más siendo los últimos recuerdos vivos de Elena…_

‒Mira Greil…‒comentó Aspros tras un extraño e incómodo silencio en el que se vieron involucrados‒…entiendo como te sientes…se que estás frustrado con esta cuestión del envenenamiento de tu muchacho y todo eso y que no quieres perderlo…Así que te propongo lo siguiente…‒se acomodó en su asiento ‒…si y solo sí, tu hijo sobrevive, hablaremos de nuevo…pero, esta vez, con tu hijo presente…

‒Por favor Aspros…‒comentó aún enfadado el padre, pero mucho más tranquilo que la primera vez que la primera vez que habló con el rey‒…es un muchacho de 17 casi 18 años, no sabe todavía de que quiere en esta vida.

Pero vio como el peli negro como solo se límitó a alzar la ceja.

‒¿Seguro?... ‒eso le hizo empezar a dudar sobre lo que hasta ahora creía conocer de su hijo‒…Yo te recomendaría que no subestimes a tu muchacho, pues, puede que sea tan cerrado como tu hacia tu padre…

Tragó un poco de saliva al recordar como eso era más que verdadero. Nunca era de tener muchas conversaciones con su padre, sin embargo, era alguien a quien le tenía su respeto…

‒ _Como Ike conmigo…_

‒En fin…‒vio a Aspros suspirar pesadamente y volver a prestar atención a los papeles en su escritorio‒…supongo que no te veré en la cena porque irás con tu niño…

A pesar de que no supo si el término "niño" lo usó de forma ofensiva hacia su hijo, asintió con la cabeza.

‒Así es, Aspros…

‒Bien, entonces le pediré a una criada que te lleve la cena a la enfermería, puedes retirarte…

Y antes de que pudiera responder algo, el monarca empezó a escribir en los pergaminos en los que se hallaba trabajando desde hace tiempo ya, lo que lo llevó a simplemente ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida.

‒A propósito, Greil…‒vio como su amigo le llamaba sin dejar de hacer lo que ya atendía‒…Las enfermeras me han reportado que tu hijo ya superó el tiempo crítico del envenenamiento, por lo que si llega a presentar algún síntoma es por desintoxicación, así que sus probabilidades de sobrevivir son altas…

Le extrañó un poco que comentara eso, pero, recordó que el proceso de desintoxicación de cualquier es doloroso y podría morir en el proceso…

‒ _Pero me encargaré de que no sea el caso…_ ‒y sonrió al saber que los dioses le darían más tiempo a su hijo en este mundo.

* * *

‒Sigo sin poder creer que hayas ganado el tratado, Marth…

Entendía a su amiga, era raro pensar que un príncipe con tan poca relevancia en su propio continente iba a tener uno de los tratados más codiciados a nivel internacional.

‒ _Y eso que me enteré hace unos días…_ ‒suspiró pesadamente viendo hacia la copa del árbol donde su amiga descansaba comiendo una manzana‒…¿Qué crees que venga en el?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, dándole una mordida a la fruta.

‒Cuestiones sobre mercancías más que nada de seguro…‒contestó despreocupada la guardiana‒…dijo que había recursos que "no sabíamos explotar", ¿no?...

Sonrojó un poco y torció la boca en señal al dolor de recordar la gran paliza bucal del rey de Benetnasch hace apenas unas horas.

‒S-Sí…‒comentó con vergüenza.

‒Bueno, Marth, en ese caso es su culpa…

Eso si le extrañó, por lo que la vio confuso.

‒¿De que hablas?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

‒Es que se supone que ustedes los nobles deberían conocer mejor su territorio que nadie más, ¿no?

‒P-Pues, sí…

‒¿Y?

‒¿Y qué?

‒¿Qué se siente que un lord extranjero sepa más de tu propio país que tú, su heredero?

Se sonrojó del enojo al escuchar como su amiga también le hacía ese tipo de comentarios.

‒¡No empieces!

La pelirroja solo rio mientras se bajaba al lado de su amigo.

‒Ya ya, princesa…‒comentó ofreciéndole una manzana al peli azul‒…el lado bueno de esto es que vas a aprender más sobre Altea, aunque eso te cueste.

‒¿Me cueste?... ‒contestó el Alteano tomando la fruta que su amiga ofrecía‒…¿de que hablas?

El joven soltó un grito al no prever el golpe en la cabeza que la guardiana le dirigió con su libro, aparte de su cara de querer asesinarle.

‒¡Marth!, ¡Tienes que dar una cosa a cambio del apoyo de Benetnasch!, ¡¿Cómo diablos no lo sabes?!

‒¡Perdona por no saber sobre tratados!... ‒comentó el príncipe, mimando el área afectada por el golpe de la Alteana, a pesar de que la joven repitió el golpe.

‒¡No, no te perdono!... ‒comentó con enojo mientras él seguía tratando de calmar su dolida cabeza‒…¡Es algo tan básico que cualquier persona ordinaria debería saber!

‒He ahí la cosa…‒comentó el príncipe astuto‒…un príncipe no es alguien ordinario según todos…

‒Tu eres la excepción a la norma…

No supo que contestar a eso, por lo que asumió que era mejor callarse por el momento.

‒La cosa Marth, es que ellos te darán su apoyo, si tu les "pagas" por así decirlo con algo que ellos necesiten.

El príncipe se quedó perplejo.

‒¿Qué clase de cosas le pueden faltar a tan buen país como Benetnasch?

Ghya se encogió de hombros.

‒No se, y es en lo que debes de fijarte, porque si no tienes cuidado con sus condiciones, o la condición que te pongan, pueden terminar quitándote del poder y, eso, si sería un problema... o no, dependiendo de la mano del rey…

‒¿Cómo?

‒¿En serio debo explicarte todo?... ‒comentó con algo de molestia la muchacha, en lo que Marth simplemente se encogía de hombros. Tras un pesado suspiro, la chica continuó‒…Altea no está al mismo nivel que Benetnasch, así que si lo quiere es porque, uno: o realmente vio un gran potencial en el país y quiere sacar el provecho, enganchándote con una condición muy sencilla, o dos: se le hizo un lugar vulnerable y te atraerá hacia su poder, con condiciones o una sola condición para después sacar un haz de la manga y quitarte Altea…

No le gustaba ser pesimista, pero debía admitir que todo resultaba muy sospechoso. El que un país no sobresaliente le interesase a un poderoso rey era para poner una alerta en su cabeza y tener cuidado en cada movimiento y palabra escrita en el papel donde ÉL podría cambiar, para bien o para mal el futuro de su pueblo…

…Ghya no se podría imaginar en la presión que le acababa de hacer ver…

‒ _Aunque de cierta manera se lo agradezco…_

‒No digo que pienses que esto es malo…‒vio a su amigo, con un semblante serio, aunque un poco sonriente‒…solo digo que estés preparado, y que si ves algo en el acuerdo que no te agrade, no lo firmes y ya, tu padre no se enterará…

Y tras eso la pelirroja le guiñó el ojo. Se sentía bendecido de que Naga haya enviado a su amiga con él y no otro de los Yuken, quienes, a pesar de que no dudaban que también le dirían sus opiniones, lo más seguro es que tratarían de persuadirlo de que, pasara lo que pasara, firmase el tratado sin cuestionar nada.

‒ _Supongo que la llevaré a estos viajes mucho más seguido, pero, con el título de "consejera real"…_

Aunque estaba muy seguro que la chica haría chistes con el título, sabía que ella no se negaría…

‒ _Pues ella es mi mejor amiga…_

* * *

 **¡Ya era hora!**

 **Antes de que lancen tomates, quiero decir que estuve ausente (y estaré ausente otro más :/ )por cuestiones escolares (otra vez .-.) Pero, quería actualizar un par de cosas antes de que la escuela y el trabajo me esclavicen (Buen fin NO!), tal vez actualice otros cinco capítulos, pero no prometo que sean seguidos :/**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: se que no es su culpa, pero es divertido reírse de él :v shi uwu es un amor con él, está muy agradecida por haberla salvado uwu :v esque se enojo que le arruinase el momento uwu :v paciencia mujer, paciencia uwu :v como el negro y rl blanco (?) ok no xD :v listo, los señores se jalaron las greñas (?)**

 **Espero les haya gustado y les invito a dejar review y leer mis otras historias uwu.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
